


That's right my type!!

by Taeyahhhh_03



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, I finally thought where to add all the 23 members finally., Idk how to add tags, Idk how to write tags, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Confident Gay, Mark is nice to his hyungs, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT23 (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Only at the starting, Scenting, Slow Updates, Teasing, mark lee is a jerk, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 62,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyahhhh_03/pseuds/Taeyahhhh_03
Summary: Mark Lee, the 2nd son of the CEO of Lee corporation is set to marry Lee Donghyuck on an arranged marriage but the alpha is really not looking forward to marrying him since the innocent looking and soft spoken omega seems to not be his type at all.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 134
Kudos: 310





	1. Introduction

**_PROLOGUE ( More like authors note)_ **

* * *

(This is a lighthearted omega verse book full of fluff and teasing and crack. I hope nobody is offended by this work and if you don't like the book please don't read it.)

**Works, facts and age**

**Mark Lee (24) Alpha- Quit university at 20 to pursue his likeable field, Detective, doesn't like working in a closed spaces, loves teasing Donghyuck, doesn't like soft spoken omegas, always on the field catching criminals, is awkwardly social, is the 2nd son of the current CEO of Lee corporation of software**

**Donghyuck Lee / Haechan(24) Omega- is still in the last year of university. Loves sports of all types, has a part time job as a barista and loves it, is the second son of the CEO of Lee Industries.**

**Taeyong Lee/ Yong (26) Omega- soon to be the CEO of Lee corporation of software, is very very kind and works hard, is the apple of everyone's eye, very panicked went someone comes close, extra panicky but at the same time confident in front of Jaehyun.**

**Yoonoh Jung/ Jaehyun (25) Alpha- Detective, Mark's senior and is very strict but soft for Mark and Chenle because they reminds him of his late little brother,** **is in the 'love at first sight squad', elegant in everything except his work, looks very princely but is a dumb person.**


	2. Mark lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Mark Lee's everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can u guys please comment how I can change my profile picture. Please. Hope u like my story. Byeeee.

**Mark Lee Pov**

"Mark hyung, there are 3 people at 9 o'clock and a barrier in about 10 meters ahead so please turn right and LOOK OUT!!!!." Chenle shouted into my mic.

Wincing at the shout I shot those people in the shoulder and turned right and almost got hit in the face by someone's elbow.

"Hyung!!" I screeched as I ducked and shot another guy in the stomach.

"Oiii!!! Look out or you'll get shot and I won't save you."Jaehyun hyung said with a serious face but I could detect lightheartedness in his voice and I shook my head smiling.

"By the way hyung, how many people did you take out?" I said as I shot another guy in the head. _"8"_ I counted in my mind.

"10" Hyung said with a smirk as he knew that he won against me again. 

"Jaehyun hyung and Mark hyung, both of you please don't compete when you are on a encounter mission." Chenle screeched again in our mics.

"Geez!!! Chenle don't shout. There are only 3 people left and the others should have been be taken out by Ten hyung and Yuta hyung who should be in the building by now." I said as hyung and I made our way through the stairs to the 2nd floor.

"Oh!!! There are 3 people with 6 firearms in about 20 feet . So I suggest a smoke bomb and a sneak attack." Chenle said as we reached the 2nd floor.

"Wait... this area is isolated and we don't need this building or the scumbags right??" Jaehyun hyung said with his eyebrows raised and I felt a chill up my spine as I felt that Jaehyun hyung is up to some of his tactics again.

"Yes to all of them. But.. why???" Chenle asked with a worried voice. 

"Mark, Ten hyung and Yuta hyung you have about 2 minutes to get out this building and be out of 10 meter radius of the building and I'll follow" Jaehyun hyung said with a serious voice.

"Okay dude . Don't fuck it up." Yuta hyung answered. 

"Don't die." Ten hyung said and sighed a bit mumbling something inaudible in the mic.

"Wait--- What??? Hyung-" I said trying to stop him but hyung threw a glare at me and pointed his gun at me as I backed up a little scared and I whisper shouted a "Yes Sir!!" and scrambled my way out of the floor as soon as I saw hyung take out 2 grenades out.

On my way I joined Yuta hyung and Ten hyung as we made our way out of the building and stood about 20 meter away from it and saw Jaehyun hyung running out with blood splattered around his vest and a graze on his knee and saw the 1st floor blast followed by the 2nd floor blasting leading the building to collapse.

Jaehyun hyung ran towards us and fell on Yuta hyung and Ten hyung who caught him before he fell and made a disgusted face and slightly pushed him saying" please don't ruin my shirt." and Jaehyun hyung laughed as I sighed saying " You did this again hyung!!!" and we made our way towards our van which was parked outside this area and I saw Chenle standing out slightly teary as he made his way towards us and almost fell down, cracking his head in the process while making his way.

"Hyung!!" He said as he stood in front of Jaehyun hyung and he started sobbing and hugged hyung who winced at first and laughed then saying it was somebody else's blood and got hit by Chenle multiple times. 

"Please don't do that ever again." He said as he cleaned his face and everybody patted his head.

"The dude's like a cockroach. He never dies." Yuta hyung said as Ten hyung and I snickered and Chenle broke out into a cute smile and Jaehyun hyung threw a glare at all of us and we got into the van to report our headquarters as I cleaned Jaehyun hyung's wound and Ten hyung bandaged it along the way. 

Along the way to the headquarters all of us consoled Chenle who was driving, telling him that we know that it's his first mission but Jaehyun hyung endangering his life and not dying is a very common thing and that he will get used to it just like Mark did and Chenle almost crashed the van into someone and apologized to him while laughing at the joke. 

When we made our way into Seoul's headquarters Sicheng hyung came in and asked " Who got the most kills??" As I answered " 8"

Jaehyun hyung answered "13"

Yuta hyung answered "10"

Ten hyung answered "same" gesturing to Yuta hyung.

And I winced getting to know I got the lowest score again. 

And suddenly Renjun appeared screeching "Yesss!!!!" as he high fived Jaehyun hyung and Sicheng hyung 'tch'ed handing money to Renjun while murmuring "Why??? Yuta hyung..." 

I smiled as Jaehyun hyung said " Mark if you beat me I'm gonna settle down, find a nice omega and stop my reckless actions." and he patted his chest like an old man. 

" Ohhhh yeahhhh!!! Get ready cause I will beat you the next time our team gets a mission ." I said with a smile and Jaehyun hyung also smiled his dimpled smile.

We all cackled while thinking which omega will like the bluntness of Jaehyun hyung and made our way to the restaurant as Ten hyung's boyfriend got a promotion and decided to treat all of us to some good food.

"Time for Johnny to go broke." Yuta hyung said as he stretched slightly and cracked his knuckles getting ready to eat like he has never eaten before as everyone laughed which was followed by Johnny hyung whining and Ten hyung consoling him and Chenle high fived Yuta hyung.

" _This is mostly everyday in my life for the past 2 years after my hard work to become a detective . I really hope my life remains like this without any change forever."_ I prayed to God as I saw everybody, Jaehyun hyung's dimple smile as he watched Chenle who shoved food into his mouth with fondness like a father watching his son. Johnny hyung and Ten hyung who were feeding each other food ( _eww_ _pda)._ Yuta hyung's pearl smile to Sicheng hyung who was feeding Renjun with a smile on his face, to Renjun who was embarrassed that he was being fed like a baby, My family. By family I remembered my own father and my elder brother who I missed very much. 

_Taeyong hyung , hope that you are okay and not overworking yourself again. I'll meet you tomorrow._


	3. Donghyuck Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Donghyuck Lee's crazy normal life (part -1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Sorry I'm late but here's another chapter for you.

**Donghyuck Lee POV**

"Hyuckie!! Get up. You'll be late for school" I heard my Noona scream and I groaned as I got up feeling my head throb due to a hangover of yesterday's party and of course due to the courtesy of Jaeminie.

I'll never listen to him ever again. That guy's idea always ends up in this state for me."Coming Noona" I replied groaning and stretched lightly to go to the bathroom and took a shower and put a robe on me and made my way towards my own room since I noticed I slept in the guest room. 

Rubbing my wet hair by a towel with one hand and scrolling through my phone in the other , I chuckled as I saw the drunken acts Jaemin and I did yesterday which was filmed by Lucas and Woo hyung who decided to stay sober this time. 

One particular video caught my eye in which Jaemin and I were drunkenly strolling and giggling through the streets and I suddenly shouted "HEy BeSTiE!!!! Wanna make out????" and he shouted "YES!!!" And pulled me into one of the alleys and in the background I could hear Woo hyung screeching and Lucas calming him down saying "They're kidding Woo hyung" but anyways went to separate us with Woo hyung coming behind him with the camera and they both went to the alley and I saw sonething which made me slip from the stairs if not for the grip I had on the handle. It was me and Nana at the wall in a full on heated make out with me pining him and Nana moaning lightly and then he pinned me and growled lightly resulting in me to pull his hair as I heard a loud ass shriek probably from Lucas as he went and separated us and Woo hyung pulled Nana who was whining at the lost of heat and I could see me a little bit misty eyed .

As soon as the video came to an end I felt heavy headed and my stomach churned not in the good way.

_Nana I need to apologize to you. Even though I knew about your crush on Jeno I did this. I ruined our sweet relationship._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's an abrupt end but I'm sorry I couldn't write more than this due to my online assignments.


	4. Donghyuck Lee part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Donghyuck Lee's normal and crazy life pt-2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!!! Sungchan is so handsome and Shotaro is soo cute!!! Support them and NCT 2020. Please read the first chapter again because I made a change in the first chapter(a really small one,kind off negligible).Thank you. I haven't proofread this. So feel free to point out some mistakes in the comments

**Donghyuck Lee POV**

_Pfffftttt---_ OHH MY GOD!! Why did I get so serious??? "Hah" I scoffed at that thought of seriousness and besides Nana is also equally responsible for this and I know he'll also apologize cause he's a sweetheart and I even made out with Lucas also once before he got together with Woo hyung. But like seriously THANK GOD!! No-no-no Lucas and Woo hyung If not for them things would have happened between me and Nana.

Yeeeshh!!!That's seriously disgusting because I literally have no feelings for Nana. We are only cuddly and this was a horrible mistake. Why did my drunk ass even say that??? Maybe be Its because I'm lonely as fuck and I need to get laid. And besides Nana has a big fat and yucky crush on Jeno from Uni for like 2 years which I'm mentioning again due to my disgust and which I support with my whole heart. Although I really have to apologize to Nana.

I thought as I opened our group chat to see Nana typing something and I typed saying 'we have to talk today at uni' to which nana also typed the same thing literally one second after. Then I plopped on my bed and sighed loudly still not believing what I did. 

_My lonely ass should get a guy first._ I 'tch'ed at that thought again as I got up and opened my wardrobe to wear some clothes and went for a simple white tee with a red colored jacket on to match my red orange hair and black jeans with rips on the thighs and knees(Just imagine his iconic GO outfit) and put on my favorite pendant and matching bracelet which Nana, Woo hyung and Xuxi collectively gifted to me on my bday four years ago at my first year at uni.

Breaking out of my reverie, I looked at the time and scrambled my way to have my breakfast realizing I had only one hour 15 minutes to get to uni and as it took 50 min to go to uni I had only 15 minutes to eat and 10 minutes to talk to Nana. I sat down as my caretaker _cooked-- YEAH caretaker at the age of 24 is kinda childish but blame my parents --_ I thought as I took a seat as Joohyun noona placed a bowl of Haejang-guk (hangover soup) and she sighed saying "I packed some for Nana too. Give it to him." as I smiled and I took some soup into my mouth and sighed in satisfaction at the burst of heavenly flavor in my mouth. Noona caressed my head and said "Please don't drink that much. You'll make out with a stranger at this rate." She said snickering a bit and I jokingly scoffed and slurped some soup again and turned towards her with a smile saying " l should because every time I have a hangover you'll make this awesome soup for me and that headache will be worth it." to which she flicked my forehead and went to the kitchen again and I finished my soup as I grabbed my bag and picked my keys and was making my way through the door as Joohyun Noonan suddenly came saying " Johnny will be the CEO and you're mom and dad will expect you in the headquarters tomorrow and your shift in the cafe will be taken by someone else today and tomorrow." as I smiled and nodded and hugged her and took my car and went to my university .

_I have a job as a barista even though I'm the son of a CEO of a huge company but my mom and dad told me to be independent and having to learn how to survive as a normal student even tough they bought me an Audi so I started as a waiter at a restaurant at first and then landed in this job about 2 years ago and I've been there ever since cause I love it._

NCT UNIVERSITY--- Every time I see the board I think who would have kept a university's name to be NCT. As I parked my car another white Ferrari made it's way next to mine and a pink haired omega with a beret on his head covering a part of his hair and black spectacles on his nose wearing a dazzling pearl smile on his face with a blue hoodie and black ripped jeans made his way towards me and hugged me tightly to which reciprocated by snuggling my head in his shoulder as he and I mumbled sorry repeatedly to each other.

Then we broke the hug he patted my head saying "Don't worry Hyuckie. I didn't mean it and I know you didn't mean it. So let's leave it alone." as I smiled as I saw Woo hyung coming to drop Lucas off to the university and Lucas pulled us along to the 2nd floor.

I sighed as I made my way towards my locker and opened it to dump all my books and I took a look at my timetable to have calculus as the 1st period .

Ugghhhhhhh I hate calculus and I mean who doesn't. Many people say I look like I'm good at studies but I barely pass in maths and my maths teacher would face palm his face every time he sees my answers at the test but I'd like to say I'm good at only biology and sports and I would probably venture into one of the two later in the future for a job. 

_Yeahh I'm excellent at sports even though I'm an omega, even though I'm short and have a petite frame but I'd like to believe I really do have abs._

Anyways I pay no attention in the class as I doodle my way through it.

=TIME SKIP=

Lunch break. "Finally" I said as I stretched as I came out of my class and made my way to Nana's class as I had memorized his schedule. I looked in the class just to see Jaemin and Jeno talking as Jeno handed him a piece of paper smiling and I squealed because freaking finally Nana is making a move .I almost screeched as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned only to see Lucas and Jisung looking worriedly at me .

"Hyuckie what up??" Lucas said . "Nothing" I replied as I remembered nomin as I turned to see Jeno waving to Jaemin as he smiled and Nana made his way towards us.

"Bitch!! Wtf??? What was that?? You!! Making a move--" I whisper shouted as I smacked him on the shoulder.

"No--noo. We have a project together . He's my partner." Nana said as he smiled bashfully and Jisung and I smiled at him.

"What partner?? Life partner??" Lucas asked with a confused face who I think only heard half of the sentence correctly.

"Xuxi-- come on. Leave him alone." I said as I smirked at Jisung and we pulled Lucas towards the cafeteria leaving a pink faced Jaemin matching his hair behind.

As we made our way to the cafeteria we sat down with our food only for Jeno to join us to eat in our table but leaving us by taking Nana with him who was looking at us with a 'help me' face. I just smirked and mouthed 'use protection' to him to which he turned an unhealthy shade of red and looked away and held Jeno's hand to which I squealed again and waved him off and turned towards Jisung who was unusually quiet today. 

"What happened ???" Lucas asked him as Jisung just smiled at him and said "I have a crush" to which Lucas's eyes widened and he smacked the table asking "What??" To which I replied "Calm down Xuxi" and turned my face towards Jisung who was smiling goofily. "Anyways I was walking towards cause I had no mood to take my car with me today. When I was walking in the footpath minding my own business, a van from the other side almost hit me---" to which Xuxi literally shouted "WTF!!!" and widened his eyes comically and everybody was looking at him like he was a lunatic and I made him sit down. "Continue--Please" I said smirking a bit. Jisung who was dreamy eyed continued "And then a blonde haired angel came out the van laughing melodiously came outside and helped me up and patted my hair and apologized by bowing to me and handed his water bottle to me." and placed a baby blue water bottle in front of us blushing a bit. "OOHHHHH" Xuxi and I looked at each other and asked together "So you have a crush on person who almost took your life." to which Jisung put his head down with his ears red.

" Anyways.... you don't know his name.... do you??" I asked as Jisung's jaw dropped on the table and Lucas laughed out loud clutching his stomach seeing the conversation unfold.

Then Jisung mumbled a "WTF!! Why am I so stupid?" Then Lucas said " Its because you were lost in his eyes" and then gave a pervy face from which I lost it and snorted loudly and Jisung made a resting bitch face saying "Yeah. You're right." which made Lucas shut up and we simply ate our lunch and I drank Nana's soup too because he was busy ogling at Jeno.

=Time skip to last period which is sports(because the author is lazy)=

"Sports. Yesss." I screeched out loud as everyone just ignored me already used to my antics. 

_Yes this is not a_ cliché _watt pad story where everyone bashes me for playing sports while being an omega. I'm happy to say everyone literally everyone I know are supportive of my venture into sports. Yeah I'm happy because of that. All the alphas in the uni where like "FINALLY!! An omega whose brave enough to play sports." And they encouraged me to try every type of sports when I entered for the 1st time in high school 6 years ago. I'm proud to say because of me even the teachers with all the students encouraged omegas to try out sports. But I'm mostly good at boxing, volleyball and swimming._

_Our unit doesn't have clubs like others instead we can either create clubs and join or just practice alone because we have all types of competitions. We have our freedom in uni._

This year I'm planning to join all types of sports competition held 5 days later

"Hey!! Hyuckie. Wanna go for a match with me .I wanna see your style." My classmate Chan ,an alpha called as he held out a pair of gloves in front of me.

"Sure." I said as I took the gloves as I wore the red gear and wore the gloves and my teeth guard. 

As we entered the ring. By Chan's stance I got to know he's a slugger (just google it) and relies on his raw power. So what I needed was precision and I have to overwhelm him with constant pressure to put him out of his way. So instead of normal jabs I went for a couple crosses and check hooks and knocked him out in just 7 of crosses. "You're good at boxing." He said as he took his teeth guard out." You should join the competition." to which I replied " l am. I think you are also part of the boxing competition. We'll meet there." I said as I pulled him up from the ground. "Yeah!! Glad too." He said as we both smiled and parted ways. As I came down "Huh!! This omega thinks he can win an alpha with his sports." Naeun said as she looked at her nails. "Huh!! This omega thinks she can get an alpha if she's bitchy" I retorted as I made my way to train in the pool for a while.

_Well everyone is not supportive. What can I do?? There should be a balance in this world. I shouldn't disturb it._

I made my way to the pool and practiced all my techniques 2 times. But at the last one my last one hurt my pelvis a bit "Must be my body." I ignored and finished my practice as the bell rang and I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. As I made my way there, my legs felt weak and I collapsed before I realized what happened. "My heat." I said as I took my phone out and called Jaemin. "Nana, help me. My heat. The bathroom. Come fast." I said as I panted and clutched my thighs together to make the place less wet and went to the bathroom stall and turned the shower on to calm myself. "Hyuckie. Open up. I have the suppressants." Nana said as I switched the shower off and let him in. As soon as he entered I latched myself onto him and put my head into his neck and inhaled his scent which calmed me down and Nana covered me and put the suppressants in my mouth and made me drink some water. As soon as I took the suppressant I could feel my throbbing to calm down.

Nana then wiped me and put my clothes on. As Lucas and Jisung made their way towards me. "We didn't wanna be there because both of us are alphas. Sorry Hyuckie." Lucas said with a worried face and started scenting me. "Wait. Why are you scenting me." I said as I took in his scent. He scoffed and continued scenting me. Despite Lucas being an alpha, he had a pine tree and oranges scent. Weird combination but it works. Jisung also scented me a bit with his maple and honey scent. "Thank you all." I said as I hugged all of them and kissed their foreheads which Nana and Lucas accepted but Jisungie reluctantly accepted with a grimace.

Classes ended as we made our way back to my house to hang out together and Woo hyung also joined us and gushed at how cute Jisung's new crush is as we all made our way to eat a new dish Joohyun Noona made.

"Hyuckie. Please take your suppressants neatly ." Woo hyung and Noona said together. "Ok." I said smiling as I saw Lucas and Jungwoo hung cutely smiling at eat other as Jaemin and Joohyun Noonan were gushing about their crushes to each other and to Jisung who was dreamy eyed while staring at the bottle at the thought of his crush again. _My cute family. All of them are so nice. If only my real family was here I would have been completely satisfied. Johnny hyung is probably partying with his friends cause of his promotion, my mom and dad would be in work again worrying about not taking care of us again._

Ah!! Think of the devil, the devil appears . My mom is calling me.

"Channie!! Are you okay?? Joohyunie called me saying your heat started again. Please take care of yourselves. Your father almost left the meeting when he got to know this and please don't do this again my angel. Okaayyy??" My mom blabbered on and on. "Don't worry mom. I'll not. I'm very sorry. Please don't worry and go back to your meeting. Okay?? Take care of yourself too." I replied. "Yeah!! I should. Okay, angel take care of yourself, don't drink that much, don't pester your Noona, say hello to Nana, Xuxi and Woo from me. Your father says he loves you. Take care, take care bye bye. Love you." She said in a hurry that I couldn't reply and cut the call. 

"Love you too" I said after she cut the call as Noona and Nana snickered and Woo hyung, jisung and Lucas asked me how my mom was and smiled at me.

_Ah such a nice day. I should congratulate Johnny hyung tomorrow. I wish nothing changes forever and I'll be this happy everyday--_ I prayed as Nana stuffed some food into Jisung's mouth who whined and Joohyun Noona was disgusted looking at Lucas and Woo hyung's pda.

As I conversed with Noona, I felt complete with my family and my life. 

_Mom and dad , I'll meet you both tomorrow. Hope you are looking forward to this as much as I am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter.Thank you!!!! Please comment cause I love reading all your comments.


	5. Not a chapter. Side character facts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side character introduction and I have changed the ages of everybody, and changed some facts. please read it once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all see Misfit and Deja Vu?????? If you didn't then so see it. Support our boys Sungchan and Shotaro. NCT 2020!!!!!! Also see the trailer for Make A Wish.

**Works, Facts and Age**

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten (26) Omega - Jaehyun's partner in crime (even though both of them are police men), in a relationship with Johnny for 3 years, Is very serious during missions but carefree afterwards, a very flirty, friendly and sweet person, is also close to Taeyong due to Mark, is the advicer of the group.

Seo Youngho/ Johnny (26) Alpha - Is Taeyong's bestie, Was adopted by Donghyuck's parents at the age of 5, to be the CEO of Lee Industries, Ten's mate, Is only nice to the people he knows and due to this he comes off rude a bit but he is a sweetheart, very very very goofy in front of his friends, like to show off his mate Ten to everybody, loves cheesy things.

Kim Dongyoung/ Doyoung (26) Alpha - Is Taeyong's platonic soulmate, Is in one sided(??) love with Moon Taeil, Is friendly with everyone he sees, Is the cousin of Jeno, is the branch manager in one of Lee corporation of software.

Moon Taeil (27) Alpha ( yes I made him an alpha, fight me) - Is the sweetest person on the whole planet, doesn't give an impression of an alpha at first, Practically the densest person ever (even if you confess in front of him, he will not get to know),is a detective

Lee Jeno (24) Alpha - is not particularly close to anyone at the starting but then is close with Donghyuck , has a UwU crush on Jaemin, too shy and panicked person, panicks every time Jaemin is in 2 m distance from him, very popular in the uni but doesn't know it.

Na Jaemin (24) Omega - platonic soulmate of Donghyuck, has a big crush on Jeno, is very confident in front of everybody except Jeno, is kind of oblivious at times, imagines doing mushy mushy things with Jeno everyday, is very friendly.

Park Jisung (23) Alpha- is in the 'love at first sight' squad with Jaehyun, the quote 'love makes you blind' is also applicable to him, very shy too but sassy with his friends

Zhong Chenle (23) Omega - quit uni for being a detective, Is a newbie in the mission field, admires Jaehyun with his whole heart, is very confident, is very blunt for everything.

Wong Yukhei/ Huang Xuxi (24) Alpha - is in a relationship with Jungwoo for 2 years, is very goofy and cute, is a wholesome boyfriend material, comes off scary but is just dumb, is very close to Donghyuck.

Kim Jungwoo (26) Omega - is Xuxi's mate, is a whole cinnamon roll, kind of manipulative without knowing, works as Taeyong's PA. 

Nakamoto Yuta (26) Alpha - is Winwin's mate, is Taeyong's ex, savage enough to make anyone cry but is a bit sensitive underneath.

Dong Sicheng (26) Omega - is Yuta's mate, was in the same dance class as Taeyong back in uni, is very good at undercover work.

Huang Renjun (24) Omega - is the angel of the police squad ,is very good at interrogation because of the fact that he is a psychic and his family contains a long lineage of psychics, is the half brother of Kun.

Qian Kun (26)- is the angel of the uni squad, is very good at advice along with Ten who is his half brother ,is a psychic from his mom's side.

**Mark squad- Jaehyun, Ten, Yuta, Renjun, Chenle, Sicheng, Johnny, Taeil.**

**Donghyuck squad - Jaemin, Lucas, Jungwoo, Johnny(he is in both),Jeno, Jisung.**

**Taeyong squad- Ten, Yuta, Winwin, Kun, Jungwoo, Johnny, Mark, Doyoung.**

**Jaehyun squad- Mark, Chenle, Ten, Sicheng, Yuta, Taeil, Renjun, Johnny.**

IT IS A VERY SMALL WORLD.


	6. Surprise!!!! part-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Mark and Donghyuck react to the surprise set up by their family. Part-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm in the middle of classes right now. So please bear my horrendous writing cause I don't think I'll not be able to write any time today due to my busy schedule.

**Author's pov**

  


The next day

  


As Donghyuck woke up, he was pressed down by 2 hands on his waist 'Ohhhh!!!! They all slept over last night.' he thought as he saw Jaemin and Jisung's hands on his waist and saw Lucas and Jungwoo snuggled up to each other on another bed and he carefully removed his hands and crawled out of bed and slightly pushed Jaemin towards Jisung who hugged each other and he covered them in a blanket and put a blanket over Luwoo and made his way to the kitchen .'7:45 ' he saw the time and saw Joohyun noona flipping some pancakes and melting chocolate at the same time. 

  


  


"You woke up?? Eat some pancakes and then wake the others up and brush your teeth before eating. go away. shooo!!!" she said as she saw Donghyuck already stacking up pancakes on his plate.

  


"Okayyy!! MOM!! I'll go" He said as he pouted and kept the plate down and went to the bathroom. '"This kid!!! How will he ever attend his date with his to be- **fiancé**??" Joohyun said as she shaked her head. "Why does Hyuck have to attended a date??? And why will he have get engaged with them??" An unknown voice asked as Joohyun almost slammed the pan on that person."NOONA--- Noona Its me Nana, calm down!!" Jaemin said as he took the pan from her and started flipping the pancake inside it."OMG Nana, You scared me." Joohyun said as she sat down and smiled at him.

  


"Don't try to change the topic Noona, I'm asking you again, Why will my best friend Hyuck go to a date today?? and Why is he getting engaged to that person??" Jaemin said as he switched off the stove with the pan in his hand and turned towards Joohyun whose eyes were wide open. 

  


"ok-ok-ok dont tell him. His parents arranged a date with him with an alpha." Joohyun said as she covered her head.

"Which Alpha??" Jungwoo said as he came out yawning cutely as Joohyun went and hid behind him. and Jungwoo patted her head and said " Minnie put the pan down" as Jaemin put the pan down pouting.

  


_" So Noona which alpha will have a date with Hyuckie???"_ Jungwoo said turning towards Joohyun with an icy cold voice and a rigid smile.

  


_Gulp!! 'Im so screwed . Sorry Donghyuck's Mom but I wanna live' Joohyun thought as saw both of them smiling eerily._

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end. After reading this go and stream make a wish again or you can read this while listening to make a wish. 30 million lets go!!! I'm so proud of all nctzens. I cant say how much I'm happy cause my teacher just asked me a question and I have not been paying attention to the class for the last 30 minutes. Wish me Luck!!! byeee. Jungwoo and Jaemin are protective over Donghyuck as they both had bad experiences on their first dates.


	7. not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored

Shout out to all the people who read, commented and gave me kudos for my book. I'm sorry that I am updating irregularly but it is due to the fact that I'm still a student ( _oops I revealed something about me)_ and have lots of assignments and projects and tuition on top of it. So please empathize with me, I'll appreciate it. Lastly I'm having kind off a writer's block right now so If you all have some recommendations of books ( _preferably jaeyong, markhyuck, nomin or johnten_ ) please please please recommend them to me. I'll read and enjoy them very much. Also If you all can suggest some bl mangas in addition to this, you are literally GOD for me. 

I might ( _again might)_ update somewhere next week.

Please comment more because I love reading them even though I'm kind off lazy to reply but all comments brighten up my day. Also shout out to a specific person Etheriadragneel who literally comments their opinions every chapter, thank you so much, i appreciate it. 

P.s Stream make a wish, deja vu and misfit.

P.ss stan nct,skz,exo and svt.

PEACE OUT!!!!!!


	8. Surprise pt-2 (only from hyuck's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surprise hyuckie" Mom says as she pulled me in and started to throw clothes at me. 'When did we even have a wardrobe in father's office?? Whatever I'll do it' I thought as I started to change my clothes as Nana started to pull out something for me to wear. "wait is that a wig????"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII!!!!!! I'm early for this update and I saw that I hit 100 kudos today so I kind off got motivated and started to write this while listening to from home. Hope you like it. Stream make a wish and From home while reading this. I couldn't put pictures to this neatly because its hard so please copy the url and paste it to see the pic. I'm sorry. BYEE!!!!

**Donghyuck POV**

As I was finished brushing my teeth and made my way to see Jungwoo hyung and Joohyun noona and Nana eating peacefully. "Heyyyy!!!! They didn't brush their teeth!!" I complained to noona who looked a bit pale faced. "We did hyuckie" Both of them said with smiles on their eerie faces which made me shiver a bit.

"Anyways, gimme some pancakes noona" I said as I smiled at noona who rigidly nodded and put a plate in front of me. I took a bite as I sighed in satisfaction _'cinnamon and vanilla'_ I thought as I finished it fastly and turned towards hyung and Nana who were still smiling and they got up and said " let's go wake up the kids." and went upstairs and noona suddenly said " No need to go to uni today. Your mom and dad are excepting you in the headquarters for Johnny hyung's celebration" she said as I nodded and went to take a bath.

' _why were all of them acting so weird.'_ I thought as I stripped and stepped into the shower as Nana came in and handed me a shower gel of my favorite scent of rose vanilla which I only use for special occasions. "It is a special occasion." Nana said and went out. "HUH!!!" I said as I shrugged and put the gel into my hands.

After bathing I came out in my robe as Woo hyung came in and said " Your mom called. I and Nana are invited with Lucas and Jisung. Dress casually. Nana and I will join you." he shortly said as I made a confused face and went out. _'What is happening' today????'_ I thought and made my way towards my wardrobe and just went for a simple white tee with a blue Jacket and blue ripped jeans with a braclet and 3 rings . _'What??? They said dress casually!!!!'_ I thought as I looked at noona who was staring at me." Noona, are u also coming with me??" I asked as she nodded and went inside probably to get ready as I sat down and called my mom. "hi!!! hyuckie . How are you doing today??" she asked as I replied "fine ma but when do I have to come?? You didn't say that" I asked as she sighed and said "Sorry channie , I'm so busy that I forgot to tell you, its at 10:30 and dress casually, okay" she said as I replied " Are Johnny hyung's friends also coming??" "yes haechannie now I have to go.ok. bye I love you. bye." she said as she cut the call.

" Noona we have to leave in the next 10 minutes. Come fast please." I said as she came out in a elegant flowy black gown with black tear drop earrings and black teardrop necklace which was gifted by me. (https://www.dkpopnews.net/2017/11/absolute-elegant-irene-at-korean.html) _'Wait, why is she wearing such a elegant gown while I look like a kid'_ I thought "Noona, why are you dressed like that??" I said as I whined and she said " no time to change, I put the fist dress I saw. Come on now, lets go" she said as I scoffed and she hit my head and threw my keys at me and we went to the headquarters.

**Author POV**

At the headquarters

"As those two go on a date, we have to accommodate their family and friends in here. Now chop-chop get to work" Hyuck's mom said as the workers go to work as Johnny sighed "I'm becoming a CEO but not even one party for me,not even a congrats. So unfair." he said as Johnny's dad came and patted him on the head and his mom hugged him saying " Johnny, we are inviting everybody even your friends after the guest family comes. Don't be that sad and you also know who hyuck's fiance is" as Johnny shrugged and said "Then tell me who it is??" as his dad sighed saying "Lee corporation of software". "Lee as in my friend's brother and my mate's colleague M--" as his mom shut his mouth "Yes, that's him, He will be perfect for our hyuck. Now shut up he came. He doesn't know. Its a surprise for both of them." she said fastly and made her way towards hyuck.

Donghyuck made his way towards his mom only to see hear dressed like a queen with only her tiara missing and his father in a matching suit with her and his crown missing with his hair styled back. _'Man my parents are such a power couple'_ he thought when suddenly a giant came and hugged him and lifted him up saying "Hyuckie, missed you so much." as hyuck also hugged him tightly and " I missed you too and congrats." as he put him down as Hyuck saw him in the flesh. Johnny Suh wearing a simple black shirt and pant with a greenish blue jacket looking like he'll walk the runway anytime now (https://www.zedge.net/wallpaper/41ba5a30-351e-41e7-90ce-8dc4b7be6e50) .

"JOHNNY HYUNG!!!!" 2 another people came and pushed hyuck and hugged Johnny tightly who reciprocated. Jaemin Na wearing a silk black shirt with a white jacket looking like a prince (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/581175526902712825/) and Huang Xuxi or Wong Yukhei or simply Lucas wearing a simple suit with his tie untied looking like a whole meal (https://tenor.com/view/nct-lucas-wong-yukhei-kpop-sexy-gif-17060296). Followed by them an orange head followed by a purple head came in and greeted everybody. The orange head being Kim Jungwoo looking like a literal angel with his suit matching Lucas (https://hi.fanpop.com/clubs/nct-u/images/41621849/title/jungwoo-photo) and Park Jisung who looks like a man for the first time with his suit (https://weheartit.com/entry/333652994).

_'Why is everybody wearing either suits or elegant dress???'_ he thought as he complained saying "Mom why did ask me to dress like this??? I feel out of place." as his mom looked at his brother Johnny who nodded "Hyuckie we do have a party but you have another job to do." his mom said as she pulled him to the elvator with Nana and Jungwoo.

"Hyuckie, you are single as fuck, don't mind me for cursing okay but I set you up for a blind date with who I think you will be perfect and I kinda have already agreed to engage you to him. Of course you can refuse but I really think you both'll get along very much." his mom said and rambled again but hyuck was in a daze from the first sentence as he couldnt believe his mom just cursed at him and insulted the single squad like that and couldn't hear it. 

"surprise hyuck" his mom,nana and jungwoo said as they pull hyuck into his dad's office room and suddenly nana began to take hyuck's jacket who was still in daze. "HYuck--HYUCK" Jungwoo said as he lightly hit hyuck's cheek.

"huh!!!" hyuck said cutely as he turned his head towards Jungwoo "hyungie did my mom set me up for a date knowing I did not date anybody for the past 2 years?????" he asked with a tilt of his head cutely but his voice had malice in it.

"Baby, you gotta give him a chance. Please for me and your mom. Okay. Try." his mom said as Nana also patted him on his head and Jungwoo also nodded.

"Ok, lets get it" Hyuck said as she started to strip while thinking _'That's why everyone was so fishy but when did we have a wardrobe in father's office?????Whatever I'll do it. I badly need to get laid anyways.'_

**Donghyuck POV**

"WAIT-WAit-wait" I said slightly panicking. "Why do I have to wear a wig for ????" I said pushing the wig far. "Its omega etiquette for royals to have long hair like us angel, I think you will look pretty in it, if you don't wanna do it I'll not force you." my mom said.

"Nahhh!! Put it on. I'll try it." as nana put the wig on me.(https://twitter.com/dy_doy12/status/1179070220142440448/photo/1) (ignore the mark pic and hyuck is in his natural color not whitewashed like in the photo) and made me wear a white suit with a flowy and silky material which made me look like a soft omega which I liked. (https://twitter.com/hyuckgospoilers/status/1209834357449342977/photo/1) 

=skip=(i don't wear makeup so idk anything about it.)

As I looked into the mirror I could not see myself in the person staring back at me through the mirror. _'Hope that alpha guy finds me nice'_ I thought as I turned and the most beautiful person I have ever seen walked into father's office.

_I always thought Jungwoo hyung, Nana and Joohyun noona were the prettiest people I have seen but,Boy am I wrong the most beautiful person is in front of me wearing a white suit with his shining purple brown hair with piercings_ (https://twitter.com/tyongfairyy/status/1252337547641909248/photo/2) _and he smiled when he saw me . WAIT---WAIT did he smile at me???_ I thought as that person made his way towards me. _'I hope he's my date'_ I thought as he came at me giving me a cute smile and said "Hiii!!! I'm Lee Taeyong, soon to be the CEO of Lee corporation of software, hope you like my brother." _'wait lee corporation of software and BROTHER????'_ I thought as I shook his hand and smiled slightly disappointed that he isn't my date.

_'Well his brother better have his genes or I'm not gonna like him.'_ I thought as the information suddenly hit me. "Wait you're Tae hyung, Johnny hyung's friend." I said as his smile became bigger and brighter " Yes I am your Hyung's friend Taeyong Lee." he said as he patted my head. I felt my face becoming a bit hot. _' Come on hyuck, you cant have a crush on your date's brother'_ I thought as I shook my head. 

Then all of us went down as we got to know that my date was finally there. _'Finally, we have been waiting for like almost a hour.'_ I said as I made my way downstairs only to see a guy wearing his detective uniform looking at me (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/600245456569324824/)(ignore he glasses please.) _'Bingo!!!'_ "Is that him??" I whispered at nana who said "which one??" and I replied "the one with seagull eyebrows" and Nana snickered saying "yep that's your date, enjoy. I don't know what Jeno is doing here so I'm gonna go flirt with him. Bye!!!"."Bitch what flirt?? You'll pee yourself if you go anywhere 2 feet towards him" I said while smirking as he scoffed and went towards Jeno anyway.

**_'okayyyy!!! First date after 2 years. come on hyuck your confident,hot and sexy now and you even look like an omega now so lets score the hot seagull eyebrows. You can do it'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today guys. Hope you all liked it. This one is from Hyuck's side and I'll write the ones from mark's side too afterwards a bit early if I get my october holidays. Please pray for me to get them. Let me know how the date might go. byeeee!!!! I will virtually send UwUs and hearts to everyone who gave me kudos. Love you all !!! peace out!!!


	9. Surprise (mark lee side) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise for Mark from Taeyong. Part -1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a very good mood today so I decided to post this chapter. Hope you all like it. I know reading in parts is annoying but I'm an amateur writer with very limited brain capacity and memory. Byeeee!!!

**Author POV**

The next day

"Ughhhhhh" Mark said as he woke up to only see Chenle on top of him wrapped up in a blanket looking like a burrito snoring softly. 

"Aish this kid" he said as he slightly nudged Chenle only for him to hug Mark again.

"Let him be. Sleep for a bit more." A voice said suddenly as Mark whisper screeched a "fuck" as he looked to his right to see Yuta looking at him with a smile.

"Okay. Good morning to you too hyung. You can go back to cuddling Sicheng-hyung now." Mark said with a pout and slightly picked up Chenle and placed him next to himself as flung his blanket onto himself giving a salute to Yuta who replied "same to you too Mark" and hugged Sicheng and plopped his face onto his pillow.

=2 hours later=(If you read that in spongebob's narrator's voice I love you)

Stretching and moaning a bit Ten woke up to see Jaehyun beside him hugging the pillow and hogging the blanket.'That's why I woke up.' He thought as he looked at Jaehyun who had knitted his eyebrows together probably experiencing a bad dream. 'Probably about pigeons,Yeah he is a police man who's afraid of pigeons. Funny I know.' Ten thought again as he eyes moved over to another bed to see Sicheng and Yuta cuddling each other which made Ten wrinkle his nose as he saw Chenle who was sweating a bucket but still refused to let go the blanket and Mark who was laying on his back with his stomach exposed one arm outside the bed and the other on Chenle's face and finally Renjun who was literally sucking his thumb like a baby while sleeping. While taking a few pics of everyone for blackmail he adjusted everything so that they could sleep comfortably and made his way thinking why they were all sleeping in his house.

Making his way downstairs after he brushed his teeth to make breakfast he saw his brother Kun chopping some onions on the board wearing headphones while bopping his head to the music and rubbing his teary eyes with his sleeve as he cut them.

As Ten approached him closer, Kun noticed that someone was behind and turned around with his knife ready to throw at the person. But he saw Ten who was just eating a cookie at 7 in the morning with a smile on his face looking at Kun who was a bit bewildered at the fact that he almost stabbed his brother and removed his headphones.

"Its 7 in the morning and you are eating a cookie.Come on Ten you are not a kid anymore, sit down I'll make you some watermelon juice. Johhny left early since he had a party to prepare for. He said after today's mission you all have to attend the party for the celebration and Johnny said that he'll introduce you to his parents finally. Stop eating cookies!!!" Kun rambled on as he snatched Ten's cookie and put in the jar again and put a bowl of bean sprout rice (kongnamul bab) with kimchi and spicy stewed fish in front of Ten. "You have a important mission today. Wake up the others now and eat after." he said as he removed the apron and Ten nodded smiling and went up. 

_'Well Johnny also said that he'll propose to Ten but Ten doesn't need to know that now. Does he??'_ Kun thought as he smiled and went upstairs to join Ten.

"wake up, WAKE UP!!!! Kun prepared breakfast. Yuta if you don't wake up fast no breakfast for you. LAST ONE TO WAKE UP WILL GET HALF OF THE GIVEN BREAKFAST!!!!!" Ten screeched as he dashed out downstairs as everybody woke up and went down and Yuta suddenly woke up mumbling "I'm awake, I'm awake, give me food." and went down with drooping eyes and almost slipped in the stairs while yawning.

Everyone brushed their teeth using the spare brush in the house and made their way to the kitchen and sat down in the chairs.

"wait, why are we in Ten hyung's house." Mark asked as he put a piece of kimchi in his mouth. "After Johnny's party you all decided to crash here as you all were tired." Kun said as he ate some rice."By the way after today's mission you all have to attend Johnny's party at 10:30 and Mark its mandatory that you should attend because your parents will be there, same to Chenle too." Ten said as he picked up his bowl and put it in the sink."Its 7:30 now. Lets meet at 8:30 for the mission. Now get out from my house. I have to take a bath." Ten said as he smiled sweely as if he's not saying malicious words to everyone as Jaehyun was like "Okay. My mood is ruined. See you bitch and Kun it was a delicious breakfast. I thank you for that. " He said as he grabbed his jacket and picked up Chenle who waved at Kun and thanked him and Mark who was nibbling on his last piece of kimchi and bowed at Kunon his back and came out as Sicheng and Yuta bid Ten and Kun goodbye and came out and Jaehyun put Chenle down but still carried Mark.

"HYUNG!!! Wait my kimchi. WAITTTT!!!!" Mark screamed as Jaehyun laughed and said "Calm down." and put him down but the last piece fell down. "Damn you and your Alpha genes." Mark said with a pout. "Your'e also an alpha Mark" Yuta said and Sicheng laughed and made his way to their car. "Yeah your'e right." Mark said as made his way to his car. "Hyung why did you pick us up?? That was so random." Chenle said red faced due to all the blood which rushed into his face while being carried like that. "Hyung is like that Chenle. He looks elegant but is just dumb,clumsy and does weird stuff. Don't mind him" Mark said nonchalantly as Jaehyun jokingly pinched on his arm and bid him goodbye and they parted the way.

**Mark Lee POV**

As I made my way to my house I thought whether Taeyong hyung will be there or not since he was in Doyoung hyung's house for the past 1 week for some reasons I don't know. _'I_ _can meet him at Johnny hyung's party though. He certainly will be there.'_ I thought as I reached my home in like 10 minutes and parked my car.

As I went towards the door suddenly they opened to reveal Taeyong hyung who pulled me in and hugged me tightly as I reciprocated the gesture." I missed you so much Mark that I could come sooner. But Dongyoungie need me to be there so I kind off neglected you. I'm such a bad brother. I'm so sorry." he said while hugging me tighter and soon i could feel tears on my shoulder as I patted his head saying " Hyung , its ok and besides its Doyoung hyung who is like a tsundere. I missed you too. Now stop crying." I said as I wiped Taeyong hyung's tears who looked at me like a kicked puppy _'WAHHHH!!!! my hyung is so cute like a puppy. I wanna pet him'_ I thought as he hugged me again and kissed my cheek. "Hyung I'm not a kid." I said as I pulled away and rubbed my cheek as he smiled and pet my hair and said " You smell. Go take a bath now. I love you." as I scoffed and smiled and said "You smell more. I love you too!!!" and made my way to my bathroom and took a soothing shower.

As I came out of the bathroom with my robe and a towel wiping my hair I saw the time _'8 'o clock'_ I thought as I opened my wardrobe and picked up work attire with my vest and put them on came down to see Taeyong hyung in a white suit eating some fruits as he beckoned me to come towards him. " I thought Johnny hyung's party was at 10:30." I said as hyung said saying "I have a meeting anyways before that so got ready before. Anyways---" he said as he looked at me eating some fruits "Mark be careful okay. I heard from ten that you have a mission today. Don't hurt yourself." he said as I agreed and hugged him one last time and made my way outdoors and went into my car.

I made my way towards headquarters at sharp 8:30 to see everyone ready and surprisingly Taeil hyung decided to join us today too. Nice.

"Mark Lee get your ass out. We'll be late for our site. We have an encounter mission again and this time its 12 guys only since the others will be taken care by the seventeen unit. " Ten hyung said as he sighed looking at me because i tripped on air and almost broke my skull. " Jaehyun hyung remember our bet." I said as Jaehyun hyung and I smirked and Chenle sighed and facepalmed his face. "your'e on Mark. Be ready to lose." Jaehyun hyung said as he smiled.

_'OKayyyyyy!!!! Mark don't freak out. Its just another encounter mission where you might killed. Don't be nervous. Who am I kidding??? I'm so gonna die."_ I thought even though its like the 10th time I'm again doing this ,as Yuta hyung ruffled my hair while smiling and said " Don't freak out. Your'e gonna be great today." as the others also acknowledged Yuta hyung's words and i replied "Thanks hyung" and smiled.

_'I will beat my high score of kills today at least. Come mark. Give Jaehyun hyung a chance to settle down and get a boyfriend.'_ I snickered at that thought as I made my way into the van. _'Come on Mark Lee you can do it.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be 3 parts of mark surprise. Soooo will Mark finally beat Jaehyun in their bet and will Jaehyun ever settle down??????


	10. The mission (and something else tooo!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets see how Mark's mission goes with something extra too!!! and don't forget about the party.

**Mark POV**

"Well I suppose those guys are dumbasses. Why the heck are they in the same room. How am I supposed to compete with hyung now?? I got nervous for no reason at all." I said while pouting a bit after I heard Chenle saying that all of them in the same room for some meeting or something. While sighing Chenle said "The less hard the job is, the better it is for us. Now stop sulking like a child hyung .We have to attend a party anyways today." To which I gasped as Jaehyun hyung laughed at my antics and said " Just bomb the place. It's a uninhabited place anyways. I and Ten will talk to the superiors."

As Chenle sighed again saying "Bad idea hyung." As we came close to the site seeing not even the presence of guards also. "What the fuck?? How are they so fucking stupid???" I muttered under my breath as Taeil hyung smiled and said " I heard that. You don't want me to complain to Yongie now. Do you???" As I shaked my head frequently and signaled no to him.

Suddenly I saw Ten hyung smirking and I felt a shiver and went to stop him from doing anything when he ran inside the building carrying like 6-7 bombs _'How the fuck did he get that many bombs??? Each one of us should have like 2 only??'_ I thought as my hand made it's way to where the bombs are present seeing they were absent and I panicked as Ten hyung came outside running with a smile on his face and winking at me and he ran off.

Dumbfounded I freezed there as I felt someone pulling the back of my shirt and pulling me away from the site as I saw the person to be Yuta hyung who was grinning like an idiot as I ran away with him and saw the building blast collapsing like a jenga puzzle when toppled over falling and causing smoke and dust all over as all of us got into the van to see Chenle's face being red with anger as he glared at Ten hyung who was smiling like a cat who had just scratched someone.

" Hyung at least give us a warning." Chenle said as I nodded agreeing to him. As Taeil hyung smacked him saying "He whispered to me saying he do that and took my bombs and without waiting for me, he went inside." As Ten hyung smiled and said "Don't be sad hyung, next time I'll let you join." Chenle smacked the van saying"There is no next time" while pointing his finger at Ten lying as Ten hyung raised his hands in surrender. I smiled and said "Ten hyung has been hanging out with Jaehyun hyung too much nowadays. That's why this this happened" as Jaehyun hyung yelled out a offended 'hey' as Chenle nodded agreeing with me leaving out Jaehyun hyung pouting.

"Since all of you annoyed me and made me lose my hair out of frustration, I get to choose the place where all of us should go. So let's got to the arcade." As Taeil hyung groaned saying "Chenle I'm 27 and it's been like a decade since I went to the arcade." As Chenle said "You'll not feel out of place hyung cause frankly speaking you dont look like a 27 year old person, you look like a kid. No offense to you though." As Taeil hyung smiled saying "None taken Chenle. But my skills are very rusty though now." As I agreed to by nodding. "But what about the clothes though?? We are all wearing formal shirts except for Mark." as Ten said "Just roll up your sleeves and remove the 1st 2 buttons." as he showed the results and everyone followed as Yuta hyung asked "But first can we stop at Starbucks??" as Jaehyun hyung agreed saying "Yeah we should. I couldn't drink my dose of coffee today." as Chenle agreed and we stopped at the near Starbucks center and went inside.

As all of us were deciding who should bring the orders, I felt someone staring at me only to see a purple pink haired guy looking at Chenle with love struck eyes looking all gooey-gooey at him. I turned towards Chenle who was in a heated battle of rock-paper-scissors with Yuta hyung and whispered to him "Chenle, a cute guy is looking at you the moment we stepped inside. 10 o' clock." as Chenle turned and suddenly yelled "Cutie pie!!!! Its you." making the said person turn an unhealthy shade of red making a pink haired person beside him spit out his coffee and Chenle made his way towards them leaving all of us dumbfounded at Chenle's confident nature.

Ten hyung who was looking at that guy for the past few minutes suddenly exclaimed "AHHHHH!!! Its the guy Chenle almost hit." as everyone exclaimed "Thats why I remember him" and Yuta hyung sighed saying "Young love." as Taeil hyung exclaimed "You're young yourself" as Yuta hyung sighed again and went to get our orders. Jaehyun hyung who was staring at the pink haired person for a while suddenly got up and went there leaving us. I snickered at Ten hyung's expression which was literally "??????" as Taeil hyung sighed "Why are everybody flirting suddenly today????" as Jaehyun hyung returned smiling with the pink haired person who had his eyebrow raised while looking at me and introduced him saying "This is Jaemin Na, my cousin ,only'. Get your mind out of the gutter Ten hyung." as ten hyung smiled introducing himself as Jaemin smiled at him and shook hands all over but while shaking hands with me he suddenly asked "You're Mark Lee right??" and I was surprised with his voice which did not match his face as I answered "yes" as he smiled at me and pulled Ten hyung and Taeil hyung with him leaving me and Jaehyun hyung and me alone and hyung was still smiling at me looking weird af. _'what is this?? Did I do something wrong???'_ as hyung suddenly patted my head as I asked "Hyung what happened ???" as hyung just said "nothing Mark. I never noticed you grew up." as Ten hyung came with Taeil hyung and smiled at me too. 

After drinking our drinks we all left and finally Chenle came after flirting with the purple guy for our whole stop as Ten hyung whistled and said "Somebody will get laid" as Chenle smiled saying "Somebody sure will be" as Jaehyun hyung choked on his remaining drink as Yuta hyung soothed him and Taeil hyung asked "Tell us about him" as Chenle's eyes turned into star struck ones and he babbled "His name in Jisung and I got his number but he is still a student and he's so tall and cute, I wanna cuddle him so badly and his mus-" as I cringed saying "okayyyy!!!" and everyone snickered and Chenle pouted and got into the van and we made our way to the arcade.

(IDK anything about arcades since I have never been to one. I'll try though)

When we went inside Chenle ran towards the basketball games followed by Yuta hyung who screeched "you're on" and followed him. And Taeil hyung and I went to try play street fighter and Jaehyun hyung and Ten hyung who screeched "you're down boy" and went to the dancing machine to compete with him. _' knowing Ten hyung was a dance major in his university and good one to that, competing with him in dance is a bad choice Jaehyun hyung. You're gonna get killed by Ten hyung. I'll pray for you.'_ I thought as Taeil hyung constantly got killed again and again and gave up and went to the claw machines.

=skip=

After Yuta hyung and Jaehyun hyung got butchered again and again by Chenle and Ten hyung, they quit and came to play video games with me. After a thorough session of games, we went for snacks as Ten hyung suddenly got a call as he answered and the person was gushing at him about something as Ten hyung's eyes bulged and even I got a call as I saw the name _'Taeyong hyung, wonder why he's calling me.'_ as Chenle also got a call and I attended it as Taeyong hyung screeched "Mark Lee where are you?? The party has started. I even have a surprise for you. If I don't see you in the next 30 minutes, I'm gonna show everyone here the video of you making out with the poster of Eminem when you were drunk. as I screeched "the fuck hyung" earning looks all over but I didn't care as he said "Language. I'm waiting Mark. You have 29 minutes now. Time's ticking" as I cut the call and pulled Chenle who was stuffing his mouth with cupcakes and Jaehyun hyung who was pointing at the chocolate cake to the attendant and Yuta hyung and Taeil hyung who were eating croissants to see Ten hyung in the driver seat and put everyone in the van and shouted at Ten hyung "Step on it!!!" as Ten hyung turned on the siren and drove way over the speed limit.

=after 35 minutes= 

Everybody got to know of the party and Ten hyung burst in the venue brushing his hair and wearing a coat on his shirt _'Where did he get a coat for his shirt???'_ I thought (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/720716746593781629/) and even Jaehyun hyung atleast had a tie on him looking nice (https://twitter.com/jaehyunbom__/status/1047865970025353216 ignore the coat though) as Yuta hyung came in and as he had a coat he looked formal and nice (https://twitter.com/SM_NCT/status/1052716819637788672 ignore the bowtie) but Taeil hyung was nowhere to be seen. _'_ _I'm the only one looking like a kid here.'_ I thought as I saw Taeyong hyung making his way towards me as I heard Jaehyun hyung beside me mutter a 'wow' next to me. _'I gotta admit Taeyong hyung looks nice but why is he looking at me like that???'_ as he came and pointed at someone as I saw a literal angel making their way towards me _'wow....he's gorgeous, so nice and soft looking'_ I thought as the said person suddenly was pulled by the pink haired person I met earlier and Taeyong hyung smiled at the person and pulled me into one room and said "Knew you were gonna dress up like this so I prepared a suit for you . Can't have you go to a date like that now. Can I???" He said as I gasped due to the insult as the rest of the sentence hit me.

"WAIT!!! DATE!!! HYUNG THE FUCHJKKHFF-" my sentence got stopped halfway as Taeyong hyung closed my mouth with his hand because our parents came to the room. "Markie please listen to our explanation, I know what we did was wrong but this is the only way you'll go on a date, so give him a chance wont you???" my dad said as my mom made puppy eyes at me and I sighed and said "fine, give me the suit."

_'wow, they even got us matching suits'_ I thought as I wore the suit (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/457326537164251563/ ignore the green hair and the fact that taeyong also matches them).

**_'I'm feeling like its my 1st date but what should I do??? its been so many years since I went on a date but lets hope this goes well. WELP here I go!!!!Hope this omega at least is not soft spoken."_** I thought as I made my way out of the door styling my hair a bit while seeing the omega I'm supposed to go too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date will be a long way guys and there is a surprise after it too!!!!. I'll write it like really late though. Hope you like my book.


	11. not an update 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!

Hiiii!!!!!!!!!!

JUST SAW THAT I HAVE 127 KUDOS FOR MY BOOK SO I WANTED TO MENTION, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I'll calm down now. I'm so happy please don't give me kudos because it would ruin the magic number. Just kidding,please give me kudos because I really appreciate it cause you all don't comment at all.Also I will post a new chapter today.

And now I would like to give spoilers.

**SPOILER ALERT** **!!!!!(BECAUSE** **HAECHAN AND CHENLE ARE MY BIASES.)**.

The date will be later on because I wanna focus on Jaeyong a bit, so 2-3 chapters will be jaeyong only with markhyuck hints.

MarkHyuck's date will end badly so except it not to be a good one.


	12. The prettiest and kindest person ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is not good with relationships and settling down but maybe Taeyong can help him with that and maybe Taeyong will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!! I'm in a very good mood due to the magic number kudos so the only thing I will write today will be this note and the whole chapter will be written by my mom who lost a bet today so look forward to her writing. Byeee.

**Author POV(even though it's author it focuses more on Jaehyun)**

As Jaehyun came inside the venue with his friends, he saw Mark freaking out about something. With a worried face he made his way towards Mark and was about to speak as a white suited purple haired person came walking towards them. Mark turned his head and smiled to acknowledge the person as Jaehyun turned his head to see-- " WOW!!" he mumbled as the most beautiful person came towards them smiling at Jaehyun and pointed at somebody else. But Jaehyun was not interested in that person as a literal Greek God was in front of him.

But alas the view was not there anymore as the god pulled Mark away and made their way to some room with the said person smiling apologetically to him. Dazed by the person's smile Jaehyun stood like a statue with his mouth slightly open with a heavy blush on his mouth when a person came and nudged him on his ribs as Jaehyun turned to see Johnny. "Johnny hyung, hiii!!!!" He said sheepishly with a small smile on his face as Johnny embraced him and spoke and dropped a bomb "hi!!! I will propose to Ten today." and left Jaehyun stunned as the words slowly made sense.

"Wait- wait!!! You are proposing to Ten hyung today???And you told me now??" He expressed with a stressed out face as he wandered about saying "Did you prepare everything neatly?? You know Ten hyung likes purple tulips right?? And he also likes on--" as Johnny slightly snickered stopping Jaehyun who left out an offended gasp . "Calm down, you sound more stressed than me and I'm proposing."

Jaehyun was about about to open his mouth as Johnny shushed him and continued "Everything is perfect. You should relax now and tell the news to others. I should introduce ten to my parents now who already approve of him." As Jaehyun looked pleased and whispered a 'congratulations' and made his way towards his group and told then the news making everyone smile at Johnny and Ten who were now speaking to Johnny's mom. "The dorks are getting married before us. When will you propose to me Yuta???" Sicheng said as Yuta replied "Will do it soon darling. Will do it." As Kun asked " Where is Taeil???" as Renjun said "He had an emergency so he will join us later with--" he could not finish the sentence as he and Kun were pulled away by Ten and Johnny who took them towards Johnny's mom for introducing them.

Suddenly Sicheng turned towards him and asked "why were you making heart eyes towards Taeyong???" as Jaehyun coughed at the 'heart eyes' and asked "Who??" As Yuta replied "The purple haired person. Mark's brother." As Jaehyun's eyes enlarged after hearing 'Mark's brother' as he asked "That is Mark's brother??" As somebody made their way to their trio and pushed Yuta away and hugged Sicheng as Yuta whined "hey!!!" aand Jaehyun recognized him to be Taeyong, the Greek god.

Sicheng looked at him and while grinning he pointed towards Jaehyun saying "This is Jaehyun, mark's supervisor and friend." To Taeyong and he pointed towards Taeyong saying "This is Taeyong, Mark's brother and my college friend." As Taeyong shaked hands with him with a small blush on his face as Jaehyun mumbled "cute" under his breath but he can't whisper to save his life so his alleged whisper was heard by everyone and Taeyong whose face and neck flushed a deep and unhealthy shade of red as he also replied "you're not bad yourself." to Jaehyun whose ears turned red and face felt hot as Yuta and Sicheng separated their hands as Yuta took Taeyong who was fanning his face to stop blushing to one side and Jaehyun who was smiling like an idiot to another side and suddenly a sweet scent of lavender with a undertones of citrus made its way making Jaehyun sweat as Sicheng's eyes expanded as he left him and joined Yuta who took Taeyong to another room as Jaehyun mumbled "It was Taeyong's scent, it was a perfect combination of mellow and zesty" as he shivered remembering the scent.

He went to follow Yuwin and Taeyong who made their way inside a room and Yuta said "You really have to control your scents Taeyong, the Lavender scent was okay but the Citrus one, REALLYY!!! You're aroused when its been only like 2 minutes since you met him." from which Jaehyun's clumsy ass slipped and he fell on the floor as Sicheng burst open the door to see him on the floor rubbing his hip slightly.He pulled him up saying "Control your scent too I can smell a undertone of something I cannot recognize which probably is arousal too. Tae said he got aroused because of your scent.Now man up and apologize to him for not having self control" as Taeyong came out with Yuta's scent on him and smiled at him.

Jaehyun apologized with a full 90 degree bow as he apologized to which Taeyong was fidgeting as he said "Please Its ok, we both are in the wrong and I'll remember to use my scent blockers from now on. And now we are okay" and he patted Jaehyun's head and said "Soo friends??" as Yuwin snickered "Yeah!!! friends." as Jaehyun glared at him and nodded at Taeyong as Jaehyun held out his hand saying "So You're my hyung right??" as nodded as Jaehyun continued "So would you like to be escorted by me,hyung" as Taeyong's face bloomed and as he agreed and Jaehyun held Taeyong's hand in his hand and they made their way to the main room to see Mark and Donghyuck talking cutely as they made their way outside to talk about some private stuff.


	13. A cute dimpled peach!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!!!!!!!!! I'm back and depressed as ever. Hope you like the chapter. Byeeee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scents of all of them will change for every feeling but at normal it will be happy scents. Most people use scent blockers as any of the strong scents can make other people dizzy. (yeah I used perfumes a bit)  
> Taeyong  
> normal/happy-lavender  
> sad-mint  
> anger-jasmine  
> lust-citrus  
> nervous/sick/fear-ylang ylang
> 
> Jaehyun  
> normal/happy-peach  
> sad-rose  
> angry-Smoky  
> lust-Grapefruit  
> nervous/sick/fear-Burnt toast
> 
> Mark  
> normal/happy-pomegranate  
> sad-coffee beans  
> angry-black pepper  
> lust-sandalwood  
> nervous/sick/fear-rosemary
> 
> Donghyuck  
> normal/happy-Lemon grass  
> sad-ocean  
> angry-burning paper  
> lust-Geranium  
> nervous/sick/fear-pepper mint

**Author POV**

'I'm really excited for the date. I really think Donghyuck and Mark will be perfect for each other so they better get together.'Taeyong thought as he smiled and went up to meet Donghyuck who suprisingly was all dolled up. As he introduced myself to Donghyuck who literally was nothing like his mom or Johnny told me,he started having second thoughts about the date because Mark's type was non-stereotypical omegas who are very much dominant and Donghyuck here looks like a spoiled,dolled up,pretty princess omega. He faked a smile as he could sense the scent of ylang ylang making its way out. Sensing that it is his scent he panicked and headed out to calm himself. 'How could you forget your scent blocker Tae?? This is a public place that too??' he thought as the scent got more stronger as he calmed himself down by breathing deeply and repeatedly telling himself "I can be calm. I'll just have to stick to some people." and he saw Mark who was disappointingly still in his office wear and was sticking out like a sore thumb in the ballroom and whose nervousness can be sensed both by his expression and scent of rosemary and we made our way to another room. Dizzy by the strong scent of nervousness by Mark, Taeyong just smiled at the 2nd person beside Mark not recognizing who it is due to his blurry eyes and turned towards Mark.

"Knew you were gonna dress up like this so I prepared a suit for you. Can't have you go to a date like that now. Can I???" Taeyong said as Mark gasped and almost cursed if not for Taeyong who covered his mouth as their parents came inside and tried to convince him. Watching Mark get coaxed by their father's sweet words and their mom's puppy eyes, Taeyong internally chuckled knowing Mark is gonna give in anytime now. Mark agreed being a mamma's boy and wore the suit as Taeyong smiled and patted his head and pushed him out of the room.

After seeing Mark talking to Donghyuck ,Taeyong saw Sicheng and Yuta talking to a tall person. Making his way towards Sicheng, he threw himself on Sicheng making Yuta whine and the 3rd person chuckle. At the sound of the chuckle he turned to see a really really hot person and-'OmG!!!!! he HAS DimPLes' Taeyong's thought supplied as he turned a bit red and he shaked hands with Jaehyun thinking 'Even his name sounds nice like him' as the said person supposedly mumbled 'cute' which really did not sound like one and was heard by Taeyong whose face felt hot. Taeyong whose is confident persona suddenly came out and he replied saying "You're not bad yourself."as a scent of fruity grapefruit and peach hit Taeyong's senses making him weak in the knees as he could feel his arousal leaking out of him in the form of his scent and Yuta pulled him that side as Taeyong mumbled "Get me out of here??" as Yuwin took him to a nearby room for privacy to calm him down.

As Sicheng scented him with his bergamot scent and Yuta scolded him saying "Why haven't you worn your scentblockers?? Leave that but can't you control your scent?"You really have to control your scents Taeyong, the Lavender scent was okay but the Citrus one, REALLYY!!! You're aroused when its been only like 2 minutes since you met him." as Taeyong replied "His arousal leaked out first and besides h-" and was cut by a loud thud and low groan and Sicheng went out to who it is. Through the gap of the door Taeyong could make out Sicheng talking to Jaehyun and he made his way outside the room. 

Feeling bad for Jaehyun he smiled softly as he saw him and went to comfort him as Jaehyun backed and did a full 90 degree bow and apologized sounding really remorseful and sincere. Taeyong being bad at accepting apologies just smiled and said "Please Its ok, we both are in the wrong and I'll remember to use my scent blockers from now on. And now we are okay" and patted his head as asked "Soo friends??" as Yuwin 'tch'ed and snickered and mocked them by saying "Yeah!!! friends." as Jaehyun held his head up glaring at them and then smiled cutely which reminded Taeyong of a peach as he grinned thinking 'A peach!!! A cute,dimpled and soft peach' as Jaehyun held his hand out and asked "soo You're my hyung,right??" as he nodded as Jaehyun continued asking "So would you like to be escorted by me,hyung" as Taeyong's heart thumped and his face blossomed a beautiful smile making Jaehyun flabbergasted a little and he accepted by holding Jaehyun's hand softly and they made their way to the ballroom.

Taeyong turned around to spot Mark and Donghyuck talking sweetly as they made their way outside as sighed softly thinking it was going good for his brother and turned towards Jaehyun whose charm became irresistible as every second passed with his soft smile and perfect manner. As soft violin and piano music was played by the band in the background, Jaehyun asked Taeyong with a shy grin with red ears as Taeyong accepted saying "Forgive me if my dancing is rusty" as Jaehyun laughed saying "You can dance hyung?? I suck at it so please guide me?? I asked just because I wanted to be with you for more time??" as Taeyong was stunned at the sudden firmness in his words and just nodded as Jaehyun's sweet peachy scent came out relaxing Taeyong as he could feel his scent mixing with Jaehyun's creating a nice sensation as both of them glided across the ballroom elegantly making everyone's heart clench at the sweet sight and especially Ten's who decide to get them together .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason to why Jaehyun did not use scent blockers is because in his work, strong scents are very helpful in combat and distracting the opponent. The whole of the team also does not use scent blockers. Hope you like this chapter.


	14. New characters!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added the rest of the members finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! hope you like their personalties, I have a problem with sungchannie and shotaro's personality because I dont know them like I know the rest of the members.

**Side characters introduction**

Wong Kunhang or Hendery (24) Alpha - Is part of the detective team but due to a family emergency, he had to be in Macau for 2 years. Is basically JohnTen's child cause they dote on him like their son. Is mated to YangYang and XiaoJun for 3 years. Is really sweet and kind, but you would ask 'what is wrong with him' sometimes though and you would probably want to know his drug dealer too.

Liu YangYang (23) Omega- Is happily staying with XiaoJun in their apartment and is in NCT uni but does not know Donghyuck or his squad. Was proposed to by both XiaoJun and Hendery at the same time when they both were in a relationship together 3 years ago, does not need to work cause his parents send him loads of money,Chaos, chaos and only sweet chaos are on his mind, he will inherit his father's company soon, has a lovehate relationship with Ten but is JohnTen's 2nd child.

Xiao De Jun (24) Alpha- Is an intern at the Lee software but one of the finest as he was handpicked by Taeyong himself, Close to Kun who is a branch manager and loves to trouble him, Is a very kind person who uses smart work rather than hard work.

Jung Sungchan (23) Alpha- Should have joined with Chenle to the team but due to an back injury in a rookie mission, he couldn't join. When he became depressed due to this, he was helped by Shotaro to overcome that and they trained to join the team together and succeeded, is very calm and joyful, is very tall for his age.

Osaki Shotaro (24) Omega- Is Sungchan's mate, a smiling angel who is really kind, is Yuta's cousin, was classmates with Jaemin back in high school and was awkward with him, wants to work alongside Yuta cause he admires him, is sassy when the situation comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can suggest a personality change because I'll do it. I'm not satisfied with Sungchan and Shotaro so you all can think of some changes. Byeeee. I'll be an irregular updater forever. Go read Our Omega Leadernim and Your Throne now on Webtoon.


	15. Pretending only!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You did deserve that punch from your son!!"Mom said as dad held his stomach and mom continued saying "You were the one who made him grow up like this. You always used 'my sweetie pie hit me, my angel hit me' and when he did you did not scold him soo this is how you get re payed by him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. HII!!!!! How are y'all??? I'm okay for now. I'm sorry that I'm late. I was supposed to update this yesterday but I was busy finishing my project while watching my BL series so I forgot.Hope you like the chapter.I have not re read the chapter so feel free to point out any mistakes

**Author POV**

_'Well I just have to pretend I'm pure and soft and shy.That's it piece of cake-WHO AM I KIDDING??? I'm a music major not a theater major.'_ Donghyuck thought as he saw Mark making his way towards him.

_'Its just flirting Mark.You can do it-Only WHEN YOU'RE EXPERIENCED AND NOT WHEN YOU HAVEN'T DATED FOR LIKE 2 YEARS.HE'S SO GORGEOUS-Calm down calm down.'_ Mark's head was literally heavy due to all the thoughts he was having and he slightly brushed his hair while walking towards Donghyuck who was playing with his arm cuffs while looking down.

Due to being with Jaehyun too much,Mark also had gotten really clumsy as he tripped on nothing and almost bashed his skull if not for Donghyuck who held him using one hand. _'For an omega, he's very strong.'_ Mark thought as his face lit up and he smiled shyly thinking _'So much for being a flirty and confident alpha.'_ as sirens for going on and off in Donghyuck's head as he sighed inwardly thinking ' _I'm a soft omega who can lift people easily. So much for being a soft and shy omega.'_ as he let go off Mark's arm who made eye contact with him and then looked away as Donghyuck noticed his ears were red and mumbled a 'cute' undeneath his breath and then smiled and asked "Are you nervous??".

Mark coughed again and while looking away "Its been 2 years since I dated anybody soo I'm pretty much a pubescent teenager on her 1st date now and also due to the fact you're so beautiful."with a full tone change in the middle and smirked at him as Donghyuck faked shyness and looked down mumbling a 'thank you' to Mark who grimaced thinking _'I sound like that shitty player who flirts with everybody in that Thai series Ten hyung showed me.This guy is so omegaish-WaIT ,He is an omega. OHHHH No wonder he's so shy, If only if he was not shy he would perfectly be my type.'_ as Donghyuck lifted his head and asked "What's your name?? Cause they did not even tell me your name." as Mark replied "My name's Mark. You can Mark me in your heart," as Donghyuck went stunned at this chessy line with slight disgust too on his face as Mark wanted his bash his head on the nearby pillar as he thought _'Did I really say that. I cant believe I just said that.'_ and DOnghyuck whose face still showed slight disgust but also had laughter on his face bowed in submission saying "I'm Donghyuck. Nice to meet you Alpha" as Mark literally panicked when he saw Donghyuck bowing to him as he said "What's your major??".

Donghyuck not seeing Mark panicking due to him continued bowing saying "Dance and Performance.What's ours??" as Mark just sighed and lifted his chin up and said "Such a noble person shouldn't bow to me.Please feel free near me." as he mentally cringed at the words but he meant them. Donghyuck was shocked because normally all alphas do want to feel superior to omegas _'Even Johnny,my own brother likes it when omegas bow too him.'_ as he nodded and Mark let go of his chin and looked down. _'I must have too shy and not alpha-ish at all.'_ as he smirked and said "Wanna get out of here???" with a full on Alpha tone making Donghyuck show a repelling expression but agreeing nonetheless. _'EWWW!!! His tone is making me puke. But I do wanna get out of here.'_ he thought as Mark and him went to the balcony. 

(Y'all, There are like private balconies with closing doors for like couples and stuff. Mark and Donghyuck went to those.)

Seeing all those paparazzi being blocked by the guards but still taking photos of everybody made Mark cringe as he said "We better go to the rooms because this is worse than people staring at us." as Donghyuck looking annoyed by the paparazzi said "Okay." as they made their way out. As soon as they made their way out they noticed every person staring at a couple who was dancing in the middle. Donghyuck recognising one of them to be Taeyong said "Isn't that your brother?" as Mark replied yeah as the dancing couple turned revealing the other person to be Jaehyun. "SHITTT!!!! Is Jaehyun hyung dancing with my brother. My Hyung is finally settling??" Mark was mumbling repeatedly not making sense as an another person hit him on the head saying "Don't overreact Mark." as he smiled at Donghyuck who had a confused expression on his face and introduced himself "I'm Yuta, the brother of CEO of Nakamoto industries and this is Sicheng. We are Mark's colleagues."

_'They look so good together.I'm pretty sure they're a pair.'_ Donghyuck thought as he shaked hands with them and the soft music stopped as all the couples dispersed and Donghyuck's parents along with Johnny went on top to the stage. "Good Afternoon Everybody. As you all know that this party is to welcome the next CEO of our company, All of you are my trusted people and colleagues so before announcing it to the public, We wanted to announce it to you all." Donghyuck's mother said as his father continued "Its quite obvious now ,Isn't it?? Please Welcome Johnny , the new CEO of Lee Industries." .

Johnny came up as he bowed while holding the mic and smiled saying "I won't bore you all and my parents with my speech but I want to say I'm thankful for this opportunity and if it wasn't for my parents and my boyfriend Ten I wouldn't be here. Enough about my parents now-" he said as everyone chuckled Johnny continued "Ten, Sweet Sassy Ten,You remember the 1st time we met, you slapped me thinking I was the asshole who hurt omegas. Let me say I am very thankful for your dumb brain for not recognizing faces that neatly. Looking back at all those moments before we got together, I wonder why I did not ask you out earlier because you obviously were very much in love with me-" and while clearing his throat he continued with slight tears in his eyes "I'm so so glad I have an amazing boyfriend like you, I could never ask for someone better, I love you very much Ten and I possibly could not love you more, so Would you do the honor of being something more than a boyfriend for me??" he asked as his smiled and everyone looked at Ten who had closed his mouth having tears in his eyes.

(Yes this is a real proposal. My brother confessed like this to his wife. The setting and speech is different as the real one was at my Parent's anniversary.)

Ten started to walk towards the stage. Johnny also came down and Ten walked faster and hugged him tightly while clutching at him as if his life depended on the shirt as Johnny kissed his forehead and got on one knee pulling out a a minimalist platinum ring and asked with teary eyes "Sooo Do You Agree?" as Ten smiled the biggest smile and shouted out "YES!!" as Johnny put the ring on Ten's left ring finger and hugged him again as the crowd screeched, Taeyong being the loudest. Taeyong and Jaehyun started chanting "KISS-KISS" and the crowd continued with them as they both blushed and Johnny's father shoved him and he lifted Ten's chin planting a soft kiss on his lips as Ten held his shoulders and complied. The crowd went roaring again as they parted and Ten screeched at Taeyong "You knew. Didn't you??" as Taeyong came running towards them and pulled them into a hug as he smiled saying "Finally" and everyone congratulated them.

Donghyuck went towards them and hugged Johnny and whispered "Congrats Hyung." and turned towards Ten as he said "Take care of him nicely. You will ,won't you??" as Ten nodded and said "He will at his best when we're together." and Mark who was stunned due to the confession, then came running towards Ten and Johnny and jumped onto them making them stagger but finally hold them as he had the biggest smile on his face as he repeatedly said "Finally. _'He's so cute. Wonder why he acts like that with me??'_ Donghyuck thought as his face showed an annoyed expression. Mistaking Donghyuck's expression for disgust, Mark paled and got down and took Donghyuck's hand and Kissed his knuckles making everyone flabbergasted at this confidence as Taeyong gaped at him and asked with his eyes wide open "Mark!!! What is up with your confidence??" as Mark chuckled saying "It was always there." in a cocky tone which neither he nor Donghyuck liked.

"Now,now kids, The party is over.Mr and Mrs Lee, we appreciate you coming to this party and agree to the blind date." Donghyuck's mother said as he politely bowed as Mark's mother stopped her from bowing saying "Ji-A-yah!!! Please don't be soo formal with me,makes me feel like an old woman, please call both of us by our names." as Mark's father also nodded and Donghyuck's mother smiled "Then excuse me,Hye-Jin." "Ahh then we'll get going now." Mark's father said as he pulled Mark and Taeyong making Taeyong whine as he winked at Jaehyun saying "Hyunnie, I'll be going now. Byeeee." as Jaehyun with red ears smiled and said "Byee. Hyung, I'll text you." showing his phone as Donghyuck said " B-b-Bye Alpha." while looking down faking shyness. _'_

_I'm never gonna give up this act, its matches him and I wanna see Jaeminie's reaction to this.'_ as Mark smirked and said "bye." while thinking _'Finally, no more smirks and shyness from him. UOFFF!!!!'_ while wiping his imaginary sweat on his forehead as they went out to see the paparazzi still standing out as Mark put the mask on as guards surrounded him as the paparazzi surround them literally shouting at his parents while asking who he was?? as Taeyong was asked some question about rumors surrounding him like 'Is it true that you are an omega Taeyong-ssi????!' and 'Are you mated with anybody???' as Taeyong looked at them before whispering something to their mother and she nodded. With a smile Taeyong went near the reporters and smile as they bombarded him with questions as he raised 1 finger on his lips signalling them to ask one by one .

The crowd quietened down as one female reporter screeched asking "Are you an omega Taeyong-ssi????"as he smiled answering "Yes, I am. I'm surprised you all could not guess that. And that will be the end of this meeting as this will be the only question I will answer. Goodbye." He said while winking and smiling leaving the crowd silent due to the gesture as all their faces turned red and some females and males even fanned their faces. _'Taeyong magic, Always works doen't it?? Although I want to know why he suddenly told he's an omega.'_ Mark thought as they all entered the limousine.While halfway to their house, Taeyong who was beside Mark suddenly turned towards their parents asking them "Maaaa, Paaa What's your opinion about Donghyuck??" as their father chuckled saying "Finally, you're happy you can act like an omega aren't you? Anyways I think Donghyuck is polite and poised and a bit rough from what I saw." as their mom said "Yeah!! I think he can match our Mark's shyness and balance it with his confidence." as they turned towards Mark who raised his eyebrows as they gestured to ask his opinion as he cleared his throat and asked for Donghyuck's father's phone number. 

(trigger warning now because Mark gives very (by very I mean VERY VERY) stupid reasons and you can see the prideful nature of Donghyuck.)

As the phone ringed , a voice could be heard saying "Mark, You called early?? What is it??" as Mark sighed and said "Hello! uncle I just want to say that your son is very pretty and very sweet too but-" he stopped as he cleared his throat again and continued saying "I don't think I will be perfect for him. Its just that our tastes do not match. I'm very sure that you will find a better suited person than me." as he cut the call as his father literally sighed saying "Mark, we thought a lot and met him many times before approving him for you. I invested a lot of time on him making sure you both match so give me one reason why you did not like him??" as his mom looked disappointed as he turned towards Mark who coughed and said "Not only one but 4 reasons, Did you see his hair??? Its like so long, Instead of taking care of me, he will be occupied by maintaining his hair." At the same time at the ballroom Donghyuck pulled his wig off violently while slightly twisting it around his knuckles , he asked "Did I ask??Did I ask?? Did I ever ask for a Marriage date now?" In the car Mark showed 2 fingers as he continued making Taeyong groan "His shyness also, He's more shy than I am?? He was literally looking down the whole time?? If we both date it will be so awkward that even Taeyong will be quaking??" making Taeyong hit him as he father frowned saying "He was never shy in front of me??" and at the other side Donghyuck literally screeched "I made a mistake by acting shy in front of him. Who knew maybe he would be a masochist who likes confident omegas??".

"and Three, he says as his mom literally clasps her hands together and he continued "He looks like he would get scared by a lizard??He will probably faint at he sight of my wounds on the field." at the ballroom Donghyuck punched his father who held in stomach groaning as he saw Donghyuck's mom who sighed and said "See He's hitting his father." 

"You did deserve that punch from your son!!"She said as his dad held his stomach and she continued saying "Now its like this you had to correct him in his childhood only.You were the one who made him grow up like this. You always used 'my sweetie pie hit me, my angel hit me' and made it his habit.So now just experience it."

"And 4, He is such an elegant nature while I am haphazard. He dresses like those old women royals while I dress casually. I'm not the right one for him even in fashion."Mark said as Donghyuck from the other side came out in a white shirt and black ripped jeans wearing a black leather jacket as he took his father's black card as his mom passed hers' and said "Go take our friends out. Cool down." as her father groaned asking "But why mine??" as Donghyuck answered "If the guy didn't like me I said I would give a party to my friends." and went out to see Jaemin and Jisung dressed casually as they said "Cool down, then we will talk later. Now let's go to eat. Jungwoo hyung and Lucas had to go somewhere." as they went to a restaurant owned by a old grandma.

After talking to her for a while and helping her for a while, Donghyuck sat down with Hot noodles with Jisung still helping her saying he;s not hungry as Jaemin asked him "Hyuckie what happened??" as Hyuck ranted about everything that happened.

Sighing Nana smiled saying "Forget it now. Wanna go home and cuddle. Jisung also agreed, even woo hyung and Lucas will come.I know its very embarrassing for your 1st date in years to go like that. And I'm sorry but if I were him I would have said it to your face if you acted shy in front of me. Now promise me you'll be yourself and not pretend to be someone else everywhere." he finished as he brought his pinky in front of Donghyuck who complied and they did a pinky promise. "EYYYY!!! Pinky promise, what are you,5 year olds??" Jisung said as he picked his jacket up as Donghyuck laughed saying "We are your hyungs. Watch your mouth." as Nana pulled him up and they went to Donghyuck's house.

"Ten hyung, What are you doing here??" Donghyuck asked as he and his friends were on his bed hugging while eating chips. "I'm here to cheer you up now. Instead of boring movies, lets watch together. Now scoot over Lucas." Ten said as he made himself comfy and typed "2gether" on Netflix as Jungwoo mumbled "what a weird name!!" as Nana cuddled Jisung, Jungwoo was all over Lucas and Ten was lightly patting Donghyuck's head, they all watch Tine chase after Sarawat for making him his fake boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII!!! hope you liked the long ass chapter. If some things are confusing, there are explained right below. 
> 
> Donghyuck bows to Mark because bowing is a sign of submission and respect. You know like Omegas are inferior to Alphas, all of that cliche shit but our Mark does not like it because he himself is a weakling and thinks Omegas are stronger than anyone else.  
> If you think why their parents did not ask the progress of the date, In my country there is a tradition where the guy comes to see the girl and the girl's family give a day or two for the other family's decision. Its known as Bridal Glances because I googled the English translation so just think of it like a brief blind date.Its very embarrassing because the guy will literally announce it in front of everyone present but Mark at least had the respect to call and inform Donghyuck's father.
> 
> And you would not want the guy to reject you after you like put up a show for him and tried to please him so Donghyuck reacted like that. Punching his father is something his own father thought when he was a toddler.
> 
> If something's still confusing feel free to ask me because at least like this I'm interacting with real life people.
> 
> After reading this chapter, just go type 2gether in youtube and watch it. Its a thai BL series full of fluff and cuteness. it has 2(ish) seasons and has english subtitles too. The couple is so very cute and sweet but you might get frustrated a bit but its worth it at the end.


	16. Nomin!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HELLL NOOOO!!! I love him to death and would kill everyone who hurt him but he's just my platonic soulmate. He goes lovey dovey everytime he sees you. Even you do that to him but both of you are dense shits but I had hope for you before but I'm done now so go get your man and yes I'll help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey write this chapter on real events. Hyuckmin sweet moments. I wanna focus on removing any toxic people in Mark and Haechan's life and this turned into some cliche plot but its nice.

**Author POV**

(will be more about Jaemin)

"Bitch,go to sleep like seriously now. We have college and you have your job and that uni match in 2 days." Jaemin said as he rubbed his now red eyes while seeing the screen which depicted Sarawat saying 'Should I act heartbroken??' to Tine as Donghyuck unimpressed by Jaemin's antics paused it earning a whine from Jungwoo who was patting Lucas who was in LaLa land.

"Bitch we all know you wanna see what happens to Sarawatine. Now shut up." he said as Jungwoo also told "Yeah!! Nana just at the good part." and Donghyuck resumed it as Sarawat continued frustratingly stating 'Should I cry??' as Tine answered 'Hey,I just want to have a girlfriend, Why are you-" and was cut off by Sarawat who kissed him earning a squeal from Johnny who came halfway here as he was bored.

Jaemin looked at Johnny disappointed as he paused it as Jungwoo and Donghyuck both whisper yelled "HEY!!!" as he shushed them and turned towards Johnny who was pouting like a kid. "You are a CEO now hyung. Now go to sleep." as Johnny continued saying "But like the last scene, come on Jaeminie." as Jaemin sighed saying "Okay!! Only Tine's reaction though." as he resumed and Sarawat stared at Tine after the kiss saying "You are reserved. Don't ever hit on anyone." as he came forward again as the director's name came on the screen.

Jungwoo and Johnny yelled "COME ON !!!!" as Lucas yelped getting up as he rubbed his eyes as Jungwoo hugged him saying "Xuxi, Sorry baby, Now that you're awake,let's go to the guest room."as Lucas complied rubbing his eyes sweetly and nodding and got up pulling Jungwoo outside the room.

"And you hyung, go now, Take Ten hyung too!! Let him sleep neatly." he said as Johnny sighed saying "A kid is telling this to me. You're lucky I love you Nana or else" and picked up Ten who was cuddled against Donghyuck earning a whine from him as Johnny picked him up softly saying "Sleep angel." and Ten relaxed quickly and hugged Johnny who took him out of the room as Jaemin turned towards him saying "Hyuck please, Let's go to sleep." and leaned to kiss Donghyuck's forehead saying "Stop thinking so much!! I know its embarrassing like very embarrassing but every date will not go like that, So wanna hug Jisung who is asleep." as Donghyuck smiled brightly saying "Hugging Jisung!!I'll never miss a chance." as turned towards Jisung who was sleeping peacefully as Nana and Hyuck surrounded him and hugged him tightly as he relaxed unconsciously leaning to both of them.

-At Morning-

Waking up Jisung who tried to get up was immediately pressed down by 2 hands,one on his chest by Jaemin, the other on his stomach by Donghyuck as blinked 5-6 times to clear his eyes as he saw the wall clock showing 8:30 am as he yelled out a loud "SHIT!!!!!" startling the others who groaned being awakened as Jisung screeched "JOOHYUN NOONA!!!!' as a tall person accompanied by a short person with a pan came inside rushing 10 seconds later. "WHAT HAPPENED SUNGIE??" as JIsung said "Calm down noona, nothing happened but why didn't you wake us up for uni??"as Johnny started laughing as Joohyun whined saying "Then don't scream like that and I was about to wake up but you've already done that so get ready and wake those two up. Johnny stop laughing and go wake up Lucas and Jungwoo." as she exited and suddenly came in again and took a pic of Jaehyucksung cuddling and went out. Jisung pushing both of them slightly, came out and went outside.

Jaemin being woken up suddenly was shaking a bit as Donghyuck hugged him and released his scent to calm him down. 5 min later Jaemin turned and smiled getting up and his eyes widened as he turned fastly towards Donghyuck almost giving himself whiplash. He said "Hyuck we have 40 minutes for uni." as rushed out to the bathroom while simultaneously removing his shirt and rushed inside. 5 seconds later he peaked his head out asking for an extra toothbrush as Hyuck who had already prepared everything gave a towel and a toothbrush and he went to Johnny hyung's bathroom taking his own toothbrush.

30 minutes later Jaemin rushed out with a towel covering his legs and saw new boxers with black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a white shirt as he hastily wore the pants and buttoned up his shirt fastly as he rushed out of the room to Johnny room to see Donghyuck wearing his shirt as he took Donghyuck's car keys and said "Meet you downstairs ,I'll be at the car with Jisung and Lucas." as he rushed out and was followed by Donghyuck. Both of them came down the stairs fastly as they saw Jisung and Lucas wearing Johnny's clothes as Johnny just gave them 2 books and Joohyun gave them a cover as they went out.

"shit,shit, shit 10 minutes, I'm so gonna get screwed by the professor." Jaemin mumbled as all four of them got into the car and Jaemin speeded out towards the university as Jisung said "Your teachers love you, You're like the perfect student and even if they see you murder somebody they will testify for you so shut up hyung." as Lucas snickered and Jisung pointed at him saying "You too hyung. Now shut up, Only Hyuck hyung and I will be in trouble." as Donghyuck high fived him as Jaemin yelled out "I LOVE YOU JISUNG BUT YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES A LOT." as drived a bit maniacally so that he won't ruin his perfect attendance record.

-25 minutes later-

Parking at the lot, all of them rushed out of the car as Lucas almost slipped and fell on Jisung but was saved by Donghyuck. As Lucas,Jaemin and Donghyuck had the same class so bid Jisung bye and rushed into the classroom as the professor saw them and while sighing told them "Jaemin and Lucas, even you both have become like him. Anyways come inside and don't do it again an-." as Jaemin stopped the professor saying "Don't blame them sir,It was me who delayed them. And they are never late anyways but Why do you blame them??" with his eyebrows raised looking annoyed as Lucas also asked "He's never late but why do you hate him sir??" as his professor huffed saying "I'm your professor and you're talking to me like that!!!" as Yeri in our class huffed saying "If you act like that even a kid will talk back to you." making the whole class laugh out loud at her blunt words as their professor huffed saying "Jaemin, Lucas and Yeri Detention after all your classes." as Yeri raised her eyebrows saying "I have a national match today and I am representing the whole university so giving me detention would be like shaming the university and don't even try to give detention to Lucas and Jaemin who have an olympiad against TRH university tomorrow.".

The professor 's face turned red as he pointed his hand to Yeri and yelled "How dare you talk to me like that??? I'm your teacher!!" as Jaemin answered him saying "A teacher who doesn't respect his own students is no teacher, all the students can testify that you unnecessarily degrade Donghyuck and Momo." as he pointed to both of them.

Momo stood up saying "He degrades me just because I play sports being an omega,he once said I should kill myself as I am a useless piece of shit to the society." as the class yelled "YEAH!!! MOMO!!!" and Donghyuck smiled seeing so many people supporting him and Momo as the teacher yelled "Fuck you all!!! Omegas should not play sports, they are supposed to stay at home and cook and breed,Their only job is that and nothing else. You all will never be able to catch me as you have no proof." as Lucas laughed saying "Are you an idiot, You are obviously caught in the cctv camera and I have caught every word you said in my phone."as he took his his phone which he had hid in his chest." as the teacher yelled out a loud "fuck you." and to snatch the phone from Lucas as Donghyuck held him down by his hand as the door opened revealing the principal as Jeno stood up and went to him and said " Sorry for calling you so suddenly sir but I believe you should listen to this." as Lucas played the recording,

After hearing the whole thing Kim Junmyeon,the principal of NCT university turned towards the nasty professor held down by Donghyuck as he held the principal's legs saying "I didn't do it sir, they all framed me" as Junmyeon 'tch'ed "OH!! Yeah they framed you by imitating your voice." as the professor held his legs tighter saying "I didn't sir please,please." as Junmyeon kicked his hands off "I am an omega ,Am I cooking now?? How dare you insult Omegas??Guards get him out of my sight" as the security guards pulled him as he pleaded saying "I have a wife and 2 children sir, please I have to feed them sir!!!" as Junmyeon sighed saying "I know you're a widow as your wife died ages ago and you have no children. You seriously think I don't check the background of my teachers." as teh professor held his head as the whole class yelled " YEAH!!!!!" as Junmyeon raised one hand up and everyone became quiet.

Annoyed by the screechings from the other class Prof. Taeyeon and Prof. Yoona from B and C came inside to see the principal standing in the aisle as he turned towards her and asked "Taeyeon-ssii!! Please come in. I have something to discuss with you as he turned towards the rest of the guards and ordered "Let all the teachers know we are having an emergency meeting in 4-A right now!!!" as they complied and rushed out and Junmyeon asked both of them to make themselves comfy and asked them "Did you both have any problems with Prof. Donghyun." as Taeyeon answered "A bit sir, he used to look at me in a very bizzare fashion making me creeped out but since I had no proof,I started asking my wife to drop me everyday and accompany me to the classroom,thats when he stopped looking at me like that." as Yoona also complied that he did stare at her chest sometimes.

10 min later all the teachers came inside 4-A making it a bit cramped as Junmyeon asked them to calm down "Today Prof. Donghyun is fired from his job due to insulting Omegas and 2 of our professor even testified he looked at them with an obscene look. Do any of you want to report on him doing anything else???" as Prof. Amber stood up saying "He insulted me saying that I don't look like a girl??? He said that he would rape my wife if I get on his nerves more." as Prof. Krystal stood up saying "Yes, sir!!" as she hugged Amber as many others started stating as Junmyeon raised his hand as everyone quitened down. "Since nobody was harassed by him, I'll just make sure that that guy won't get a job anywhere in any field." He said as everyone 'hurrayed' and he raised his eyebrows as everyone quitened down.

(The above situation is true, This happened in my neighbouring school, there was a maths teacher who hated girls studying and playing sports but was fired by the female principal.)

"Due to the K-Drama things happening today with the removal of a toxic person,I want to give a day off to everybody today but the matches will take place.I'll announce the same to the other students soon after." as nobody reacted and he sighed saying "Now you can scream." as everyone screeched with delight with Lucas being the loudest along with Soonyoung who got up on the bench and screeched.Smiling gently Junmyeon went out while shaking his head as Donghyuck went to talk to him. "sir!!" he said as Junmyeon turned with a smile and said "What is it Donghyuck??" as Donghyuck almost collapsed as his idol knew his name but recovered himself saying "I'm thankful sir." as Junmyeon smiled with his eyes crinking and he said "Only if you had informed me sooner,I would have looked into the situation and removed him.I'm an fellow omega too, Can't you tell me what your problem is??" as Donghyuck started mumbling "Bu-Bu-But I-" but was stopped saying "You are a strong omega, stronger than me,I feel proud when I see you because you are more strong than I'll ever be. Please continue being an inspiration to me and everybody from now on, Wont you??" he said and patted Donghyuck who was speechless and made his way out.

Being acknowledged by his idol of 4 years and being called an 'inspiration' by your idol, Donghyuck was stunned as his jaw was still on the floor with his eyes wide open but was pulled out from his reverie by Jaemin who hugged him from behind asking "What happened?? Why are you like that ?" as Donghyuk turned around and gripped his shoulders and said "The principal!!My Idol said I was a strong omega and am an 'Inspiration' to him, AN INSPIRATION TO HIM, ME!!! I AM AN INSPIRATION TO HIM!!!! HE SAID IT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT NANA !!! I-" he was cut off as he coughed loudly due to the constant screaming as Jaemin hugged him tightly patting his back to calm him down and he said "I'm happy baby,I really am!!!" as Donghyuck calmed down breathing calmly and Jaemin let go of him and then cupped his cheeks asking "So, Now I think you're finally normal!!! Aren't you??" as Donghyuck nodded cutely and Jaemin couldn't resist and placed a kiss on his cheek as Donghyuck went speechless once again and something made a loud sound as they turned to see Jeno who hit his hand on the wall and he stormed out.

Donghyuck turned towards Jaemin who was dumbstruck and slapped him slightly and said "You fucked up Nana so now go get your boy!!!" as Lucas magically appeared saying "YEAH!!!! GO NANA!!!" and pushed Jaemin who started running towards Jeno. Panicking by seeing Jaemin running towards him Jeno tripped and almost fell onto the ground if not for Jaemin holding his hand back, but since the ground was too damn slippery due to being wiped recently Jaemin slipped and fell right on Jeno as a loud 'THUD' echoed through the whole school. 

Hearing the loud 'THUD' Lucas ran towards the 3rd year corridors to see Jaemin on top of Jeno, both having pained expressions on their faces as Lucas caame towards them. Jaemin noticing Lucas coming towards them yelled "Lucas!!HELp us!! I CAN"T GET UP!!!" as Lucas nodded and came towards them and crouched and lightly picked up Jaemin on top of Jeno and gave a chilly look to Jeno and princess carried him away from Jeno.'I was the one who got hurt more.' Jeno mumbled as he saw Jaemin being carried by Lucas and saw Jaemin's hands which had a blotchy purple blue spots on it. As he recalled that Jaemin held his waist to break the fall for Jeno a bit. Feeling guilty that he did not help Jaemin as he got up slightly groaning as he saw Donghyuck storming towards him as he got up slightly limping he went to Donghyuck who helped him to sit and said " You-you better make it up to Nana, I don't care if you got hurt but Nana's hands are freaking purple now and he's pained and I can't handle my best friend getting hurt." as Jeno looked at him and asked "best friends??" as Donghyuck nodded " yes, my bestie!!" as Donghyuck then realized and said "HELLL NOOOO!!! I love him to death and would kill everyone who hurt him but he's just my platonic soulmate. He goes lovey dovey everytime he sees you. Even you do that to him but both of you are dense shits but I had hope for you before but I'm done now so go get your man and yes I'll help you." he said as he held Jeno helping him stand as both of them slowly made their way to the university infirmary.

-At the infirmary-

"Xuxi!!Calm down!!! There is literal smoke coming out of your ears!!Even your scent is overflowing.Its making me dizzy ,please don't be angry at Jeno or me!!" Jaemin said in a cute voice as Lucas's scent calmed down and he sat beside Jaemin's bed and held his hands lightly and asked "Are you sure about Jeno???Because I'm still paranoid about what happened with Minjun in high school!!"as his scent flared up again and a person came and hit him on the head with his board and said "Lucas, don't be so paranoid, You're holding his hands too tightly, Go have some water and cool down." as Lucas agreed "Okay!!! Baekhyun hyung, I'm going, I'll be taking some scent blockers though!!" as Baekhyun huffed saying "OKAY!! But return them once in a while won't you??" as Lucas went "yeah!!yeah!!!" and went out as Baekhyun turned towards Jaemin to see his purple hands and he gasped as he brought some bandage and panicked and went out to the lab to get some ice.After returning with some ice fastly, he turned towards Jaemin who looked very sheepish and asked "what happened nana??"as he lightly rubbed ice on his knuckles and fingers and Nana yelped saying "Hyung, Calm down!!" and Baekhyun asked "what happened to you??" as Nana narrated everything.

Baekhyun bandaged his hands completely and afterwards he said "Oh!!! This reminds me of my husband and me in college!!" as Jaemin raised his eyebrows saying "Chanyeol hyung??" as Baekhyun nodded saying "Yeah!!!! We both were dense idiots like you both too and Once me and Junmyeon hugged to make him jealous and Chanyeol got angry and stormed away but his clumsy ass fell and hurt his ankle and I had to help him to treat his ankle, when I was treating his injury he confessed to me and we got together. Jaemin smiled saying "That's so cute!!! Did that happen in this university??" as Baekhyun smiled and said "Yep!!In the same room too but back then this university was known as Exo university." as Jaemin said "Wait I'm in the room where Chanyeol hyung confessed to you." as Baekhyun went "Yes Nana!! And now who know a certain samoyed faced person might confess to you here???By the way do not use your hands for anything till tomorrow even pissing." as Nana whined asking "I have to ask someone to open my fly then." as Baekhyun went "Then wear a skirt, It will be more easier and I'm pretty sure you'll look very nice in one." and he looked his wrist watch and said "OH!!! My time is over.Bye nana!!! Love you." and he went out leaving Jaemin laughing.

-At the same time outside-

Donghyuck and Jeno came to the uni infirmary to see Lucas sitting outside drinking water as Donghyuck went "Lucas!!!!" and Lucas turned and glared at Jeno who avoided his glare as Donghyuck went "Jeno boy is trying to confess to Nana." as Lucas raised his eyebrows. Helping Jeno sit,Donghyuck looked at Lucas and then pulled him to a side as Baekhyun came out of the room and went to Jeno and quickly wrapped a compression bandage around and then said "Nana is waiting for a confession inside and your wound is not that severe as his but don't carry weight with this. Let it heal for a few hours." and smiled at him as a tall person suddenly came to their side and picked Baekhyun up by his hands as Baekhyun whined saying "Chanyeol, don't do this anymore!!! I have to work!!" as Chanyeol said "No more work for you!!I called in sick for you there!!Junmyeon is treating us!!" and put Baekhyun on his back as Baekhyun said "sorry." as Lucas and Donghyuck chatted with them a bit as they waved goodbye and went away.

"Mann Chanyeol hung hasn't changed a bit since middle school when I met him, So carefree and jovial even though he has such a huge responsiblity on his shoulders.Johnny hyung is also hanging out with him and Sehun hyung nowadays." Lucas said as he grinned remembering his middle school days. Donghyuck nodded at first and then said "No wonder Johnny hyung is acting like that, the influence of his seniors I guess." as Jeno coughed gaining their attention as Lucas muttered "I forgot about this guy" under his breath as Donghyuck said "You sure you're 100% serious about Nana???" as Lucas continued "Nana has bad experiences with partners due to a incident but I have no right too tell you about that.Treat him right or hyuck and I will beat you up." as Donghyuck nodded and Jeno smiled and got up and nodded. Making his way towards the door he opened it to see a bare back. He eyes widened as the person turned to acknowledge him and said something but he slammed the door shut.

Someone opened the door and Jaemin turned to answer thinking it was hyuck as he turned to see _'Jeno????'_ his smile dropped and Jeno slammed the door."Oh!! My!! God!!" he whispered as he grimaced picking up his clothes as his hands hurt."Jeno!! Why did you come out??" as he saw his face and smirked as hyuck pushed Jeno inside again saying "Its okay!! Nothing will happen." as Jeno was stuttering saying "BU-But h-he's nake--Let me out Donghyuck." as he banged the door as his face turned even redder."Jeno stop knocking, you can turn,I'm dressed." Jaemin said with pink tinting his cheeks.

Jeno turned to see Jaemin fully dressed with his shirt still a bit open. Jaemin said "There are some extra clothes here-" as he pointed to a pair of clothes as he continued " I'll be going out." And came towards tye door as Jeno stopped him saying "I want to tell you something so please wait." As he turned away from Jaemin saying "I can't look at you because I will forget everything I want to say." As he cleared his throat.

"On the 1st day of 2nd year uni, I was coming inside in the campus as a person bumped into me causing their books to fall as I bent up to pick them and the person did it too as they made eye contact with me and I swear I haven't seen a smile more beautiful than theirs up to date. As they got up apologizing and they smiled and left ,leaving me there dazed by their voice and smile which were in contrast to each other. Since then like a teenager , I used to notice them wherever and whenever I saw them and ended up falling even more with their goofy and kind personality .Due to God's grace we both ended up in the same class at least this year and I was lucky enough to be in the same group as them too. When I saw them with someone else I felt my heart breaking piece by piece and that's when I realized that from a simple crush I had moved on to Love. So Jaemin Na,I have liked no- actually loved you for 4 years so-" he paused as he turned to hold Jaemin's face which was down as he lifted it to see Jaemin having teary eyes as he wiped them gently continuing as his eyes welled up "Do you like me too??? " as Jaemin hugged him tightly clutching onto him with gus beat life as he whispered "yes!!! I Love you too!!" As Jeno also hugged him tightly.

As they parted Jaemin leaned in to give a gentle kiss on his forehead and they hugged once more as Jeno whispered " I thought you and Donghyuck were together and that I lost my chance." As Jaemin whispered "I'll be with you as long as I can so don't worry. You better be with me because I'll never let you go from now on."

As Jeno laughed and he pressed a kiss on Jaemin's cheek.As they were still hugging there was a loud screech and a loud "YEAH!!! MAN!!" as Jaemin sighed and they opened the door as Lucas and Donghyuck both hugged Jaemin tightly as Donghyuck yelled " 4 years of pining." As Lucas turned towards Jeno and said " Make it up to him dude." as Jeno went "huh!!!! 4 years!!!" As Jaemin coughed and shushed him as he turned towards Jeno and while stuttering he said "W-well you-you did-" as Donghyuck said "You hit him in the face at the 1st day of uni." as Jeno's eyebrows went up his hairline as then came down and furrowed as he thought and suddenly went "Cute spectacles and beret boy.THAT WAS YOU????" As Jaemin said " Yeah!! I was wearing spectacles that day." As Jeno went "I'm so fucking sorry that I couldn't recognize you. You're face was all puffed up but still cute and your voice also sounded rough." As Jaemin went "Its okay. I had a cold that day and that ball was hard." As Jeno said " Yeahh!!! I was playing too roughly." as Jaemin went "You did treat me pretty well. You carried me to the infirmary and put ice on me and bought my favourite drink and snacks as compensation and replaced the pair of glasses too." as Jeno went " Yeah!! I was guilty and again so sorry." as Jaemin said " It was 4 years ago so don't worry." 

(Real stuff guys the whole thing happened to my friend who's happily in a relationship for 4 years and here I am only fake thing is that Chanbaek characters were not there. ) 

"Why are you guys so quiet??" Jaemin asked as he turned to see nothing and he and Jeno looked at each other and a 'ping' was heard and Jaemin opened his phone to see a message from Donghyuck saying "Enjoy lovebirds. We won't disturb you." followed by Lucas's text saying "Use protection and don't forget we have that olympiad tomorrow." aasajeno coughed loudly as Jaemin replied "stop it!!" As he put his phone inside the pocket and turned to see Jeno holding his hand forward as he asked "So will you go on a date with me for a brief while since you have to study afterwards??" As Jaemin replied "yes!! I have already studied for it." As They both smiled and held hands together as Jaemin placed a kiss on jeno's cheek again as they went to the classes again to see the whole class still being there as all if them yelled "Congratulations!!!" As Nomin smiled and all of them cheered "Finallyy!!!!" As Momo and Jihyo passed their bags and whispered "Be happy!!! Look after each other. The whole class wanted you both to be together.Enjoy your date if you both are going on one." As Nomin smiled and nodded as they whole class went "AWWW!!!" As Chan, the CR of the class came forward saying "Fine!!! Fine!! Now both of you go on a date. I have some coupons for the Red Velvet cafe so take them and enjoy." as he gave the coupons to Jaemin and pushed both of them out of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a Nomin chapter ft. Chanbaek. Hope you guys like this chapter. Byeeeeeee.


	17. Open their eyes!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just fuck each other!!!Like so much tension." Hyuck mumbled as Taeyong turned saying "Huh!! Did you say something Hyuck??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!! I'm in my class writing this as I slowly lose my hope of getting 720/720 in my exams. Hope you like my chapter though!!! BYEEEEEE....

**Author POV**

Seeing Nomin together made Donghyuck feel lonely,not like friend lonely but relationship lonely but he brushed it off and went to Lucas only to see that he was talking to Jungwoo as he tapped Lucas's shoulders and mouthed that he'll go to his work and Lucas nodded while smiling and went back to talk to Jungwoo to trick him into picking Lucas up from uni. Donghyuck went out of the class as someone tapped him on the shoulder as he turned to see Momo as she said "Good Luck on the match tomorrow!!!By the way in which tournaments are you participating?" as he smiled answering "Good luck to you too Momo. I'll be participating in boxing,swimming,tennis and tennis.I think you'll be participating in those too right??" as Momo answered "Yep!!! Too bad we won't compete with each other."Donghyuck also said "Yes!!A pity." as a tall person with a mask came and hugged Momo and kissed her who reciprocated as the person saw Donghyuck and bowed acknowledging him. _'So even Momo has a boyfriend.'_ Donghyuck thought as Momo waved him goodbye.

Going into the car he texted Jaemin that he'll go to work and went towards the outer part of the city to reach "SM cafe" as he went in to see a whole lot of people as a person held him and took him to the staff room and he turned to see "Key hyung!!" as Key said "Thank god you came. Now strip and wear the uniform. There are a butt load of people and I lowkey think that Onew is dying out there." as Donghyuck removed his shirt saying "yes,yes hyung!!" as Key went outside and Hyuck changed into the uniform and came outside as Onew came to him and said "Hyuck, look after the side please,there are some cringey ass teenagers and I'm this close to losing my shit." as he put 2 of his fingers close to each other and Donghyuck smiled saying "Calm down hyung!!I'll talk care of it." as he went there to see some college students as he went to them and asked "What would you like today??" and smiled as the guy smirked saying "I would like a latte with your number if you'd like."and laughed with his friend as Donghyuck cocked one eyebrow up and the boys averted their eyes suddenly and Donghyuck turned to see "Minho hyung!!" as he hugged him and those guys bowed apologizing and Donghyuck said "Flirting is okay but see the circumstances for that and besides older people don't like younger people flirting like that with them." As they bowed saying 'yes' and feld out of the cafe .Minho sighed saying "Did you really have to give relationship advice to them???" As Donghyuck sighed for the nth time today saying "At least they'll have a partner with them." As he went to another table as he saw "Taeyong-ssi!!! and Jaehyun-ssi!!!" as both of them smiled a stiff smile and Taeyong murmured something under his breath but Donghyuck couldn't catch it all but only the words "I knew-- was wrong" as he asked "What would you both like today???" as Jaehyun coughed a bit asking "No need to be formal. We are not like Mark but I'd like a Ice Americano."

And Taeyong continued "yeah!! We can be friends and I'll have a Mocha Frappuccino and-" as he turned towards Jaehyun asking " How you feeling today for desserts Hyunnie??" As Jaehyun answered "Something citrusy." As Donghyuck replied " Well we are known for our citrus cheesecake."Jaehyun replied "I'll have that then." And he turned towards Taeyong with a smile as Taeyong said "Some peach pastries then." As he made eye contact with Jaehyun whose ears turned pink and Donghyuck let out an awkward "Okay!!!" And left both of them to their tension as Minho looked at him saying "what happened??" As Donghyuck told "There are that blind date's colleague and brother." As Minho said "That date huh!! I'll go greet them then." As Donghyuck tried to stop him but was called by another customer as he turned to another side. After taking the other customer's orders he came back to see Minho laughing silently.

He shakes his head and went to bring the orders from the kitchen as he saw Key staring at Jaeyong. Nudging Key he asked " Why are you also staring at them??" As Key said " Minho said both of them have sexual tension between them and are literally eyefucking each other every now and then." As Donghyuck choked on nothing as he coughed saying " The fish is Minho hyung saying???" As he placed the orders of Jaeyong who were staring at each other so intensely that it made Donghyuck shiver as he mumbled "So much tension, just fuck each other." as Taeyong went "Huh?? Did you ask something Donghyuck??".Donghyuck then smiled fakely saying "Ah!!! nothing just that I forgot to do my homework, well then enjoy the drink and food, I'll be going now." as Jaehyun suddenly stopped him saying "Why were you pretending to be shy and pampered with Mark??" as Donghyuck coughed and said "If you want to know about it, I suggest you wait till I finish my shift then Jaehyun-ssi and ruin your date." as Taeyong replied "Its not a date anyways and I want to know too." with red cheeks as Donghyuck inwardly scoffed thinking _'Not a date my ass.'_ as he fake smiled saying "Then wait till 7:30 then." and went to another customer's table taking those orders and went to Key at the register."Hyung!!I don't know what you will do but extend my shift please!!" as Key mumbled "First give her, her order then we'll talk."Mumbling "yes,sir" he took the plate of strawberry cheesecake onto the person's table saying "Enjoy your food!!" and went to Key again and explained the whole situation to him. After hearing everything Key didn't say anything as he pointed to another customer and went to take their orders.

After taking their orders, he pulled Donghyuck to the table of Jaeyong and said "Take him,His shift is over." and leaned towards them and whispered "Keep the eyefucking to minimum, we have children here too." as both of them blushed and tried to deny him but he smiled "No buts and now Donghyuck-" he turned towards Donghyuck saying "That guy sounds like he also pretended and i suggest as a person who confused my husband,Pretending to be something you're not is not a good idea.You owe them an explanation." as Donghyuck whined saying "Fine,I guess I owe everyone an explanation.I'll go change." 

After changing he bid everyone goodbye as Minho yelled "Get that seagull dude!!" as Taeyong laughed loudly as Jaehyun also giggled at the words .While walking down the street ,Donghyuck turned towards them saying "Well Its complicated,from where must I start??? You can say I bad at first impressions and if the person meets me they'll not like me and if they spend some time to get to know me they'll truly start to hate me!!" as Jaehyun snickered and Taeyong smacked him. Donghyuck laughed saying "Please laugh,even I think its funny." and he said and explained everything that happened at the date and how he pretended to act like a white lotus. After the explanation Taeyong said "It can't be helped now,can it??" as Jaehyun looked at him confused and Taeyong glared at him and turned towards Donghyuck saying "I'm happy that you said all of it to a stranger like me.This can help us to get closer and Donghyuck,I don't think everybody will hate you because you are strong,sweet, a bit dumb too." as Jaehyun nodded agreeing as Donghyuck whined "Taeyong-ssi!!!' as Taeyong stopped him saying "Call me hyung from now on." as Jaehyun said "Me too!!".

Donghyuck smiled saying "Well then Jaehyun and Taeyong hyung, I'm happy that you guys like me. And I'll be going now and you both can enjoy your date and yes I saw the sneaky glances you took of each other." and he went to his car leaving Jaeyong blushing and Jaehyun nudged him asking "HYUnngg----Why didn't you say Mark also pretended?? They both are perfect for each other." Taeyong smirked and turned towards him and said "Hyunnie first of all he will think we are just trying to set them up again and besides Mark will scoff if I say that to him and Second-" he said as he poked Jaehyun's dimple and continued "They are adult themselves so they'll not like others meddling with their love lifes." as Jaehyun scoffed saying "Well for adults they pretty stupid and impulsive." "That's why we are gonna meddle with them for the last time.Open their eyes to see something beyond so that they'll stop the pretending to be something they are not." Taeyong said while adjusting his hair which was tousled from the wind.

Jaehyun asked "How hyung??" as Taeyong smiled saying"You'll see hyunnie. Now give me your cousin's number." "You're already replacing me hyung!!" Jaehyun said with a sad pout on his face making Taeyong coo saying "Nooo hyunnie Isn't he close to Donghyuck??" and Jaehyun said "Ahhh!!! yes he is, I'll call him now and ask him to come here. Pretty sure his classes are over now." and took his phone out while dialing his number he mumbled "I wonder how his crush with that Jeno boy is." and the phone ringed.

At the other side in Jaemin's house Jaemin was cuddled up with Jeno as they were watching a movie as his phone rang and Jaemin's eyed lit up seeing the name of the caller as he picked it up saying "Yooo!!! Hyung,How are yo doing??" with a enthusiastic voice as Jeno paused the movie to let Jaemin talk more neatly to that person.After talking for a while (not a while but like more than a hour) Jaemin's face turned more and more serious as he lastly told "I'll meet you there tomorrow after my classes hyung because I don't want to ruin your date with Mark's brother" with a jovial tone and cut the call. After the call Jaemin turned towards Jeno saying "Jeno-yahh!! I love you!! You know that right??" making Jeno's cheeks turn red as he replied "I love you too!! Nana what's wrong??" with a worried tone.

"I just got to know what Donghyuck thinks about himself and being his friend I feel worthless to him." as Jeno hugged him saying "Angel, don't blame yourself and talk to him tomorrow, you both will figure it out as you are so close." as Jaemin asked "You are not pretending with me are you??" as Jeno said " Even if I tried I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out.Now what's wrong with Donghyuck?? Vent it out!!I'll listen." as Jaemin smiled saying "You are the best boyfriend ever!!" and ranted out everything about Hyuck pretending at not only at the blind dates and even at the other ones too and thinking he is unworthy of love and all.After the rant session Jaemin concluded saying "And thank you for coming to my rant session." as Jeno smiled as he jokingly hit Jaemin's stomach.

"Hyunnieee...... Come on lets go!!!!" Taeyong said as he pulled Jaehyun to the nearby park as Jaehyun smiled saying "We are going there anyways hyung." After reaching the park Taeyong smiled like a little child and Jaehyun insides curled up at the cute sight of it. "Swing!!!" Taeyong pointed at it as Jaehyun smiled and removed his cap and made Taeyong wear it saying "Can't have the CEO of Lee Software being seen in a swing like a little child by the paparazzi now,can we??" making Taeyong pout and he agreed as Jaehyun put the cap on his head slightly brushing his hair making.Feeling Jaehyun's cold fingers trace his forehead and ears Taeyong slightly shivered as his legs shook making Jaehyun scared as he said " Hyung,why are you shivering???""Dumbass wear some gloves, your hands are like ice.Take mine." Taeyong said and removed his gloves as Jaehyun disagreed saying " Nooo, you'll be cold hyung??" as Taeyong "Then wear at least one glove for me." as Jaehyun said "Hyung noo."

"Come on Jae,For me!!! Let hyung take care of you."Taeyong said with a pout as Jaehyun felt his face become hot as he whined saying "Fineeee... I'll wear it." and took one glove from Taeyong as Taeyong nodded smiling and then ran over to the swing like a little child."JAEhyuNNNN come and help me reach high." Taeyong said as Jaehyun laughed following him.

"Sarawat,what are you doing??? Leave Pam and look after Tine!!!! What are you staring at?? Don't you dare stop him Pam. Awwwww!!! Don't cry Tine!!! OH baby!! Stop it, don't cry!!" Donghyuck kept yelling his thoughts at the television as Joohyun threw the pillow she had at him saying "Shut up!!I'm trying to watch them." as Donghyuck paused the television making Joohyun grunt."Noona, Go cook me something." Donghyuck asked as he resumed the television and hugged his pillow while watching Tine cry his lungs out as he mumbled "I can't be angry with Sarawat or Tine?? Both of them are wrong!!!" as Joohyun came back with some afternoon food and placed it on the table and said "Eat!!!We have too much of leftovers from afternoon." as she took her share and went to her room.grumbling about Tine not giving Sarawat any chance to explain himself he gulped his food down like its water as Johnny came in soon after still in his suit removing his tie as he sat down followed by Ten who was still wearing his vest."Wait which episode are you in???" Johnny asked as Donghyuck turned and said "Ep 13, You know what happens,Sarawat's 1st-" "LALALLALALALALALLALALLA, NO SPOILERS FROM YOU HYUCK,COME ON TEN LET'S GET OUT FROM HERE!!!!" Johnny said as he ran out and Ten accusingly pointed a finger at Donghyuck saying "DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL THE SERIES FOR ME!!! I'm STILL IN EP 3." and he went out. Chuckling at their reaction Donghyuck switched off the TV and plopped down on his bed in a starfish pose as he mumbled "Why did I tell 2 handsome strangers my insecurities???? Ehhh!!! I'll not see them again anyways so YEEEEETTTT!!!!!" he turned rapidly as he switched the lights off saying "God!! I love Sleep so much!!! Don't forget about Baby Sarawat and Bunny Tine .I hope Sarawat makes it up for Tine." as he yawned scrunching his nose and closed his now teary eyes and went to Lala land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes so expect it to be shit!!! I'll look forward to comments saying how shitty this chapter is!!!! BYEEEE..OMG my teacher is asking me a question,SHIYYYAAAA!!!!!!!!!


	18. Important Note!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't update.

Hiiii!!!!!!!! How are you all???? I hope all of you are fine. I woke up to see 185 kudos to my poorly written story, yep 185 !! I can't believe it. Thank you all so much for reading my book. But I also have some bad news. I have my first test in my college in a week and I haven't prepared shit for it, So the thing is that I will not be updating for at least 14-15 days. I'm so sorry but as a college student I have to perform well or else my mom won't allow me to live anymore. So sorry again that I will not be able to update and I'm pretty sure that ya'll will want to see how Markhyuck meet again but alas exams exist at least for me.

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR 185 KUDOS!!!!!! SHOUT OUT TO THE 1ST 5 PEOPLE TO GIVE ME KUDOS, nicky_tamanna, QYtrack, EtheriaDragneel ,Jokers_maniac and Markhyuck6_6. They all encouraged me to continue my book

BYEEEEE.........<3<3

When I reach 200 kudos I'm gonna mention every person (except the guests) who gave my book kudos to show how thankful I am for the encouragement.


	19. Hallucination and arguements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't even know him properly but yet you followed another person to somewhere just because you thought it was him. And now you're asking me to pick you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! Its the author's mom just copy pasting stuff because the author has tests. Hope you all like her book!!!

**Author POV**

Mark woke up startled because he heard a loud screech resonate throughout the house. Worriedly he came down from his room fastly causing loud 'thud thud' noises and he went to Taeyong's room to see his mom standing up on a chair."Mom!! What happened??Who shouted??" Mark asked as his forehead showed creases from furrowing his eyebrows in tension."Ohh!! Mark honey!!! Nothing !!! Its just that your brother again brought some frogs he found on the streets again to his room. Go back to sleep angel!! I was told you don't have work today." Mark's mom said as her hands fidgeted and Mark answered "Ohh!! And then let you stand there for the whole day?? Just come down Mom,I'll take care of it." with his hand extended to help her. Smiling Mark's mom came down holding Mark's hand and hurriedly went out of the room. "MOM!! where are the frogs?? In the bathroom?? And where is Taeyong??" Mark asked as he bent down to see under the bed. She screeched backed saying "Yess!!! Its in the bathroom. Taeyong went to work. He said he has that meeting with Super Junior Co-operation's CEOs today."

"He never changes does he?? Last year instead of attending the birthday party we did for him, he spent his b'day with a frog on the street." Mark said as he smiled at the memory of Taeyong holding a tiny frog and cooing at it when he videocalled Taeyong. Going into the bathroom, Mark saw a whole box of tiny little frogs as he took them and came outside. A mouthwatering smell hit Mark's nose as he came out and asked "Mom!!! SAMGYEOPSAL!!!!" he said as he smiled and entered the kitchen. "YEP!!! Many days since I cooked so-" Mark's mom said as she turned to see the box and screamed "AAAAAAAAaaaaAA- Get it out, mark Lee fast!!!" as Mark sprinted out of the house carrying the box still in his pajamas and tiger slippers. Reaching the drain he opened the box letting the frogs go and sprinted back to the house carrying the box. After he reached the house and closed the door, he was hit in the head by his father who was standing next to the door and he said "Mark!! Couldn't you atleast change your slippers before going out, See they're all dirty now!!" he pointed to Mark's slippers as Mark looked down to see them black. "Ohh!! I'll put them in the washing machine, Dad, don't worry!!" Mark said as his dad nodded and Mark removed his slippers went out.

"He still wears those, My son can't get more cuter, can he??" Mark's mom said she set up the table as his dad disagreed saying "Just wait until he meets his beloved, he'll follow them around like a puppy." and Mark's mom retorted saying "OH!! Like you then." and Mark's dad let out an offended "hey!!" as Mark's mom held the spatula up saying "Don't even deny it." and he quietened down. Mark returned back fresh having brushed his teeth and sat down and asked "Dad, Why is your face red??" as his mom chuckled saying "You remember when I said that your father used to follow me around like a puppy when we both were high school students because he had a crush on me??" and Mark smirked and nodded saying "Yeah!!" and his father choked on his coffee as he pointed at Mark saying "you knew??".

"You remember when mom insisted on telling me bed time stories even though I was in middle school??? Now what do you think she used to tell??" Mark asked as he eat some rice. "Hyee-Jin!!!!!!!" Mark's dad spluttered as his face turned red. Mark's mom stopped laughing as she turned to Mark who was laughing and asked "You think you're better angel!!!" as Mark's face turned red as he yelled "MOM!!!" and slammed his chopsticks on the table in embarrassment. His dad patted his hand and said "This is a family with helpless alphas Mark!! Even your grandpa is still soft for your grandma!!" After the whole family breakfast drama Mark went up to his room to take a bath.

After coming out of the shower smelling fresh like pomegranates Mark looked at the family photo in his bed room and smiled as he thought of the drama in the morning. _'Even though Dad was a puppy, he certainly was a beast due to the fact that my proud Mom gave in so easily to him. Mom is older than Dad by 1 year. The 1st time they met was when Mom stood up against a bully who was harassing Dad's friend who was an Omega in high school. Basically Dad was fascinated by Mom and followed her in school like a puppy asking her about herself and telling how cool she was. Mom who was annoyed at 1st told him not to follow her and Dad obliged and stopped it. Mom who felt weird not having a cute puppy follow her got to realize her feelings and she pursued Dad back who happily accepted. Lines were blurred and a year later Mom was pregnant with Taeyong hyung at the age of 18 with Dad being 17. Dad's family which was filthy rich happily accepted Mom saying that finally Dad found somebody he liked. On the other hand Mom's family rejected her and threw her out. Mom after Taeyong hyung was born asked for a job as an intern at Grandpa's and Grandma's company saying that she wanted to rise from below. Dad also joined her as an intern. And BAM!! After 2 years they were branch managers with Mom being pregnant with me. And 5 years later after proving themselves worthy of the position, they became co-ed CEOs of the company.'_ Mark remembered all the stories his Mom told him as he wore his clothes.

"Mom, I'll be going out today, I'll be not there for lunch so don't cook anything special." Mark said as he wore his jacket ad looked in the mirror satisfied and went out of the house. (https://twitter.com/nctmarkarchive/status/1074143869242089474/photo/3[the 3rd pic]). Wandering around the neighbourhood Mark took a long fresh inhale of air and then coughed not able to neatly breathe,while coughing he bumped into a pole almost having a concussion. "Excuse me are you alright??" a childish voice asked him and Mark's eyes were blurry as he saw a hand extended and gripped it slowly standing up. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision (I see----- THE VISION) Mark saw a person mostly 25 looking at him worriedly as he smiled and bowed thanking her. She handed a bottle of water ushering mark to drink it and he complied. "So--- You're okay??" she asked as Mark answered "Yes!!Thank you, You are??".

"Well I'm the new resident of the house opposite to yours, Mark right??" Mark nodded asking "You are??" as she replied "Koeun.".Mark furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly asked "Ko Eun-ji!!!". "Wait how do you know me??" Koeun asked as Mark replied "Mark lee, Specs guy, your Classmate??" as Koeun blinked and suddenly went "Ahhhh!!! Mark I know, How are you??? its been so many years!!". "i'm well, how are you?? Still together with Lami??" as Koeun smirked and showed her left hand and Mark saw a clear Platinum band encircling her ring finger as his eyes widened and he hit her slightly saying "You're engaged!!! Awesome!!". "Yep!! Last week actually!! That's why we moved here for a fresh starting!!"Koeun said as she asked "Soo are you a detective now?? Like you were saying back then??". "Yep!! 3 years actually!! How about you??" Mark asked and Koeun answered "Well you know the fashion brand Daises?? I created it." and Mark eyes widened because Daises is actually the hottest brand right now and even Mark's mom have their clothes. "YOOOO!!!!!! My mom loves you!!! Even I like your clothes, they are very fashionable." Mark said as Koeun smiled thanking him. "So are you free?? Wanna catch up??" Koeun asked as Mark answered "Totally free!!Let's go I know a cafe around here." 

Eating a creme brulee Mark and Koeun discussed their lives and career and finally the relationships topic came and Koeun asked "What happened with Kang Daniel and your 'admiration' with him??" with single quoting 'admiration' and Mark went "HeY!!! How did you know??" and Koeun snorted saying "The whole class knew dude, so you're single now but I'm sure a son of a conglomerate must have attended some blind dates eh??" and Mark frowned saying "Speaking of blind dates,I met the most omegaish omega ever from !!!" and Koeun smacked his head saying "he's an omega!! he's supposed to be omegaish???" making a 'duh' tone and continued saying "I remember that you don't like soft people, Still like that??" as Mark said "Well, its looks like they're manipulating me when they are sweet and soft and all??? You remember how Naeun used to act around me?" and Koeun suddenly gripped Mark's hand and in a high pitched voice said "Like this oppa!!!" while exhibiting her chest a bit and Mark shuddered and made a gagging action. Koeun let go of his hand and laughed loudly as her phone rang. The loud ringtone of the meme song Amor Fati was heard as everyone stared at Koeun as she nonchalantly answered it by saying "Lami-yah!!! What is it??" and they conversed a bit and Koeun ended the call saying "Meet you there!!" in a sweet tone. "You better give the wedding invitations." Mark said as Koeun smiled and asked "Of course, You are the reason I'm with Lami now. Thank god you pushed me towards her or else I would have never been with her. And Mark a small gift for you, its on me!! BYEEEE." and went out of the cafe.

"Its nice to be in love,isn't it." Mark mumbled as he saw through the glass walls of the cafe to see many people."Its him!!" Mark thought as he saw familiar brownish green locks and left the cafe in a hurry ignoring the waiter who placed his order of a red velvet cupcake.As he got out of the shop the person turned and Mark saw the familiar chubby cheeks with soft eyebrows and bright eyes for a second and it disappeared as the person walked crossing the road . Pushing through the crowd Mark was not thinking straight as he was following a person he barely knew for no reason just because they met once like a maniac.After like 10-12 minutes of walking ,Donghyuck then went inside a stall and hugged another person and kissed him. Suddenly flaring with anger Mark separated them by pulling Donghyuck to the other side saying "Why did you kiss-" to only stop because that person was not Donghyuck but someone else. _'But I saw his face!!!"_ Mark thought as he apologized repeatedly to those two and went out of the shop ruffling his hair.

"Wait-where am I??" Mark mumbled as he saw the unfamiliar shops and buildings and thought _'Although I lived in this city for more than 10 years I don't know shit about this part of the city.'_ Mark thought as he took out his phone and dialed the number of the person who was free like him today. As the phone rand and the person picked it up Mark said "Yuta Hyung!!!! Hi!!!" and Yuta replied "Mark!! Are you in some trouble, You're voice is high pitched!!" as Mark coughed fakely and replied "Hyung, Can you please pick me up!! I think I got lost and I forgot to bring my wallet.I have shared my location to you.Please!!!" .Yuta asked "How did you go there??" as Mark told him the whole 'i thought he was Donghyuck' situation and Yuta asked "You don't even know him properly but yet you followed another person to somewhere just because you thought it was him. And now you're asking me to pick you up." with a 'I'm done' tone as Mark nodded saying "Yup!! Please pick your little dongsaeng up." Yuta sighed saying 'Its close to mine, I'll be there in 15 minutes or so, wait till then!!" and cut the call.

Pouting like a kid Mark sat down on the steps of the shop as he muttered to himself "i don't even know him that well! Why did i follow him then??? I don't know,my mind was blank when I was following the other person!!" Mark was fighting with his own self like a maniac as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see "Jaemin right??" Mark asked with a pained expression on his face thinking Jaemin wants to punch him in the face or maybe dick as he unconsciously covered his parts. "Pffft- what are you doing Mark??I'm not gonna smash your dick. Calm down." Jaemin asked as he sat down next to Mark with a smile on his face. "Well what are you doing here??" Mark asked as Jaemin showed him a bag containing groceries and an unhealthy amount of Pocky. "What are you doing here then Mark??" Jaemin asked and Mark answered "Welllll I'm kind of lost in this area." with a complicated face and Jaemin's smiling face turned to a concerned one as Mark panicked and said "Don't worry,my hyung is coming to pick me up." as Jaemin's expression morphed to satisfaction as he asked "Taeyong hyung??".

Mark answered "Nope Yuta hyung" as Jaemin smiled saying "Ohhh!! the person with long hair who was there with a cute but fierce person." and Mark snickered saying "Yes, that's Yuta hyung and Sicheng hyung." Jaemin wanting to ask something opened his mouth but was stopped as a person wearing sunglasses said "Nana I'm done lets go." as Jaemin turned letting Mark see the person and that person went "Mark Lee!! You??" and Mark asked "How do you know me??" and the person removed his sunglasses and a familiar puppy eyesmile was revealed and Mark's eyes widened and he said "Jenooooo!!!" and they bro hugged each other exchanging phone numbers and Jaemin coughed earning their attention as he said "WOW!! I feel like I'm third wheeling my boyfriend with you Mark." as he emphasized the 'Boyfriend.' "Nana don't tease him, he's sensitive to all that stuff" Jeno smiled as he pointed at Mark saying "Mark this Jaemin my boyfriend, and Jaemin this is Mark, my friend in high school." and Jaemin pointed at Mark "Jeno this Mark Lee, the guy I talked to you about." as Jeno smirked saying "Ohhh!! this is that guy ."

Yuta hyung came and saved Mark from Nomin as Yuta bowed to them and took Mark back to his car. "So why did you follow that person again." Yuta asked as he turned towards Mark since there was a red signal, Mark explained everything again and Yuta held his head saying "You hallucinating Mark, did you hit your head somewhere or something??" Yuta asked as Mark said "Yeah!! Actually I did" as he felt a slight bump on the left side of his forehead. "The fuck??? Mark ,I was joking! Did you really hit your head?? Text your mom saying that you'll be with me for a bit." Yuta asked as he sped up towards their house and mark complied as he actually wanted to meet Sicheng.

Parking his car Yuta pulled out Mark and took him to his house. "Sichengie!! I'm back!!" Yuta screeched as he came inside. A person wearing spectacles with a book in his hand came back and greeted Mark and sighed saying "Yuta, You don't need to screech everytime you come inside. And Mark why are you gripping your head?? Anyways sit down." and Yuta was like "Babe Mark hit his head on a pole and is kind of hallucinating, and the only Doctor I know is you!!" as Sicheng coughed saying "I'm a forensics doctor not a patient treating one Yuta. Mark show me your head." and he got up slowly inspecting mark's head pressing it and asking where it hurts the most. "Hyung!!OWW!!! Calmly." Mark whined and Sicheng smiled saying "Nothing to worry, Its just swollen, Yuta get him some ice, That'll do the job. The hallucinations are due to the fact that-' he stopped with a serious expression as Mark grimaced and Sicheng continued saying"Due to the fact that you are in love with that person!!!" and cackled like a maniac. Rolling his eyes at the horrible joke Mark took the ice from Yuta and slightly pressed it on the bump as he sighed turning into a puddle on the couch. Yuta then said "Ah!! Mark tomorrow you have a easy job, you are gonna secure university students!!" he said relieved that he doesn't have to do that job.

Mark scrunched his nose up saying "WHat?? I'm a detective, why do I have to secure a university.I-" but was stopped by Yuta as he said "Its Kai hyung's friend's university." as Mark's eyes started to sparkle and he said "Kai hyung!!!!".Sicheng snickered at the awestruck look on Mark's face and said "You'll do anything for Kai hyung won't you??" and Mark nodded not even ashamed a little bit. Yuta continued saying "There is going to be an event of matches there and every year the people there are crazy and uncontrollable.You just havr to And Taeil hyung will be accompanying you." and Mark nodded saying "Taeil hyung!! then I can be carefree." as he looked at the time and said 'Well hyungs, I'll be going if any of you are willing to drop me." as Sicheng snorted saying "Haul a taxi, You are Lee corporation CEO's brother son, they all come for you." and Mark hissed saying "Its not revealed to the public. Be quiet hyung." and Yuta threw his BMW keys to Mark saying " Bring it back tomorrow." and Mark held onto it saying "Thanks hyung. I'll be going for now.Bye!!!!" 

Driving the car while rapping to Drake as Mark was ecstatic as it was very long since he had a break and was with himself.

(ENOUGH ABOUT MARK NOW, LET'S GO TO DONGHYUCK)

Donghyuck was having a pretty good day. Practicing swimming and boxing early in the morning, eating a delicious breakfast with all his family cooked by his dad because his mom can't cook shit. His dad going on and on about how his mom courted him like alpha and how she resembles an alpha more than a true alpha. Donghyuck snickered as he suddenly was hit by all the stories about his dad and mom as he said "You both worked as colleagues in Grandpa's company at a young age of 19, grandpa was adamant that Dad had to start as a normal person, Mom is the person who falls easily and had the rumor of dating more than half of the company when in reality she was an awkward person who didn't even confess to her 1st crush. Dad on the other side dated a fair amount of people and was kind of scarred by his last love who broke his heart so he kind of became aromantic. Mom met Dad and love at 1st sight happened to Mom as she decided to pursue dad since she was afraid she'd lose dad too but Dad had forgotten how it was to be in a relationship and so after many attempts at flirting and misunderstandings and 'dates' later you two started dating. And 1 year later you both went to an orphanage to celebrate Dad's birthday and there you saw Johnny hyung who was 4 years old and wanted to adopt him but since you'll were not in good positions and were not married, you waited until you both were stable and in the middle of that Mom became pregnant with me and I was born so the adoption was delayed by 1 year and you both got married and then adopted Johnny hyung at 5 since you both loved him so much. Then 3 years later you both became co-ed CEOs of Lee Industries. And now can I go to my university with noona??" and smiled at them and got out.

Yep!! Everything was great!!

The only thing that was bothering him was Jaemin who was acting cold with him and Jisung and Lucas too who were straight up angry with him. Donghyuck had a surprised pikachu face when he straight up ignored by them when he greeted them.

-At the break-

"Hey!!! look up in the sky. its a bird,its a plane." Donghyuck said as he snickered by saying Blackpink's song. They didn't even respond to that and now it was getting on Donghyuck's nerves. "Hey, Talk to me when you both stop being bitches." Donghyuck said as he got up mean girl's style and turned to go out of the cafeteria as he heard " You don't need us since you can tell your feelings to Taeyong hyung." as Donghyuck hissed closing his eyes and he turned to see Jaemin and Jisung smirking and he sat down saying "It was in the heat of the moment guys, I just vented out to him and you guys know I love you and you're my besties right. Please." he asked while pouting as Lucas who was a soft person melted down first and gave in to Donghyuck saying "Its ok hyuckie .Just vent it out to us anytime , we won't mind." And Donghyuck smiled and nodded and turned towards Jisung who was pouting as he said "awww!! Jisung-ah!!! Come on its was just in the moment." and ruffled his hair physically seeing Jisung turn soft since people ruffling his hair is his soft spot and he sighed saying "Its okay hyung. Now stop ruffling my hair." _'Now the last person and the hardest.'_ Donghyuck thought as he turned to see "Nana, come on ." and hugged Jaemin and whispered "I'm sorry." into his ear and kissed his cheek.

Jaemin sighed saying "That's all I ever wanted." as the bell rang and all of them did not have classes hence Jisung went to practice ofr his volleyball match and football match and Lucas went to practice for his basketball match and Football with Jeno and Jisung .Jaemin went home since he was a lazy ass who didn't like sports.

When Donghyuck went to the boxing club knowing he was gonna be trained by Joohyun noona, Yep her. 

-Earlier this morning-

Joohyun suddenly asked him to drop her to the university.

After entering the university, Donghyuck parked his car and got out with Joohyun and asked her "Noona I wanted to ask why you are here??" and Joohyun answered smirking "Junmyeon owes me a job so lets say I'm gonna be your new Boxing and Maths teacher." as Donghyuck's jaw dropped and Joohyun took her hoodie off revealing a black shirt underneath as she took some glasses out from the pocket and a jacket from the bag pack and wore them and looked like a teacher and removed her cap.  
  


"Close your mouth or else flies will go inside hyuck."Joohyun said as she ruffled her hair a bit and winked at him and bid goodbye walking off leaving him gobsmacked. 

Entering the club Donghyuck saw Joohyun who was wearing the same thing except she got rid of the jacket and her hair was in a high ponytail. "Well I'm Joohyun, your new trainer, now get your asses up, we'll compete." joohyun said wearing gloves and a mouth guard. Well let's say everyone was destroyed absolutely destroyed as Joohyun here was a 7 year boxing champion of Korea itself. The only ones was lasted long enough was Donghyuck who knew a bit about her tactics and Momo who was fast in reflexes but both of them didn't even last more than 2 minutes which is not even a round.

Momo actually would've lasted longer but her forgetful self forgot to block herself so she was defeated too. But Donghyuck is just plain stupid, he got distracted by Joohyun and got hit as he fell down.Spitting out his mouth guard, Donghyuck whines yelling "Not fair Noona, You distracted me,That was unexpected and it hurt!!!" as he clutched his stomach kneeling as Joohyun took her gloves and guard out and said "Punches are supposed to be unexpected and should hurt hyuck. Now get up and practice your punches and reflexes a bit.And everyone else except you Momo, you're a blessing here!! Everyone else practice from the basics.I'll guide you."

Everyone practiced until their arms and legs would fall off. Afterwards Joohyun smiled and gave everyone chocolates saying "Thank you for co-operating with me." and I gagged but I could everyone else falling for her. _'Of course they would like her I mean look at her!!'_ Donghyuck thought as he entered the showers. While taking a bath Donghyuck smelled a really familiar scent as he said "OH!! Lucas!!! You There??" as the next stall screamed "HYUCK!!! YOU??" and Donghyuck asked "You're practice is also over.Where's Jisung??" as Lucas yelled back "Chenle picked him up."

Donghyuck then turned off the shower and got out as he said "Lucas no need to shout!!And whose Chenle??" as another person came out with a towel and said "Chenle is Jisung's boyfriend." as Donghyuck turned to see Lucas half naked as he covered his eyes saying "EHH!!! Don't reveal your body like that. I don't wanna be killed by Jungwoo hyung." as Lucas laughed and put on a shirt as Donghyuck also put on one. After dressing themselves Donghyuck turned and said "I knew you were ripped but Holy shit!!!" as Lucas laughed and Donghyuck continued "You didn't lie when you said exercising is your hobby." and Lucas smiled saying "You should see Jungwoo hyung's, you'll be shocked." and Donghyuck replied "Stop, you whipped boy, now go to your Jungwoo hyung .BYE!!!" and patted Lucas and went out.

After working his shift in the cafe and getting teased by Minho hyung Donghyuck got in the car thinking about listening to Beyonce calmly.

On the way to his house in his car, Donghyuck who was jamming to Beyonce at the signal heard a car next to him loudly playing Drake and being annoyed Donghyuck turned the volume up and screeched his lungs out as the person next to him suddenly changed the song to Justin Bieber's Love me. Donghyuck also paused his song and started singing to it. Soon after the stranger also started singing and Donghyuck was surprised to hear such a sweet voice from the stranger and mind you the window's are closed so imagine how loud he must have been singing but still its sounds melodious. That person then paused the song and screeched "I knew everyone liked Justin Bieber!!!" as Donghyuck screeched back "Not everyone dude,Just cultured people like you and me!!" as the signal showed green and they parted ways.

Both of them had one thing in their minds when they left the signal that they wanted to see each other's faces. Reaching home Donghyuck was welcomed by his parents who dropped a bomb saying that they'll attend his match tomorrow and his mom cooked all of them a decent ramen dish with some kimchi his dad had made as they ate watching 2gether with his mom was kind of obsessed with nowadays excluding Johnny and Ten who had gone out to look at wedding rings together and Joohyun who was attending a date. Donghyuck then went to bed thinking about how Sarawat wrote a song for Tine and they made up and about his match and lastly the melodious stranger he met and drifted into Lala land soundly.

On the other side Mark was welcomed by his family and Jaehyun hyung was there too. They all ate food cooked by Jaeyong while talking about the day and teasing each other. As his parents insisted that Jaehyun had to stay and Mark thought about the stranger who sung like an angel and bid goodnight to everyone and went to his room and plopped down his comfy bed as he set an alarm to wake up early tomorrow for his job and a bit of exercising as he slowly closed his eyes drifting to his own mind paradise (PARADISE,PARA DISE-DISE-DISE!!!)

-the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of both their lifes. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!! BYE!


	20. The 2nd meeting (I guess??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil mesmerized by the one punch match held Mark's shoulder saying "You like these kind of omegas don't you??" as Mark said "UHHH!!!The date I told you about. It was with that omega only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!!! Y'all I submitted all my tests neatly, I think I did pretty good, thanks for the encouragement. btw I even had to attend my cousin's wedding. I managed both of them perfectly and even got to eat outside food after a long time. I could wear pretty clothes after a long time.
> 
> EDIT:Y'ALL I JUST SAW THE NUMBER OF KUDOS RIGHT NOW AND ITS AT 210, A F**KING 210 LIKE WHAT???? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THEM,IT IS DUE TO YOU ALL THAT I AM STILL CONTINUING THIS BOOK,
> 
> THE PEOPLE ARE
> 
> Cat_Bell, Abby_Cruz2345, bingsooya, Irlamk, d_esd_w, Puricherry, Cake_Pops, Bubujjang, Silvertotoro, Lysander2006, breadchan, etherealCB97, Multi_fandom2003, buttterflywingss, neocrackheadtech, Fire_music, arancia_dolce, firewalkinq, Mu_ruiz12, twinkerbell, BlueOcean2, Bbgally, Whatdoyou_knowaboutme, Haechan_loves_kfc, Yeon_Eunha, sadlucifer, MarsMellowMars, imaginebooks, Softchanty, pau_sunshine, exozen27, dbsjgenie17, your_attitude_is_so_ugh7, Suyo_markhyucknomin, xx_tiny, jimmymichaell, lilipgs, LeahGrayson88, hyunjihn, Alexis139916, sialtruist, Koxmor, Minsung_5, Readyornot, lnv7, justforjaeyong, Chitthaprrr, qt_comingtoyoulive, CatSuperstar, xgalaxyjunx, 564jungkookie, dongfullsun, hyuckcharm, dripdripdrip, Mxla, jae_com, Winkylover, WHIPLASH127, markhyuck6_6, Jokers_maniac, EtheriaDragneel, coldnightsleep and Nicky_tamanna.
> 
> AND 147 GUESTS TOO!!! YALL SHOULD GET AN ACCOUNT SO THAT I COULD THANK YOU ALL PROPERLY!!!!!
> 
> AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!! I hope you like this chapter that made me change my writing style a bit.

**Today's an Important day!!**

'Why??' you ask?? Its because Donghyuck is participating in a tournament which in itself is not that special but his parents are attending it. Yep!! His parents are. His parents never could be in the house ,let alone attending the tournaments since they were so busy , all of Donghyuck's PTMs were attended by their PA, Hwasa who is like a 2nd mother to him. But they are very supportive of Donghyuck as they boasted about him at any party they went. But the catch here is that they wanted to attend a match for which Donghyuck had not prepared that WELL for.

Since the teacher drama and his job shifts being hectic and all Donghyuck neglected his training a bit and his stamina had reduced a bit. When he got to know that his parents were attending he could sleep calmly but not for long and he was laying in his bed with eyes wide open staring at the ceiling at 2 am with his mouth half open and his body in a starfish position.

"Why can't I punch myself to sleep??" Donghyuck thought out loud as he grabbed his cheeks and patted them trying to lull himself to sleep. in the midst of this he heard his bedroom door open and saw Johnny hyung standing there. Johnny being a good hyung told Donghyuck "If you don't sleep neatly you won't win this tournament hyuck." as Donghyuck glared at him saying "Thanks for the encouragement hyung, You can go kiss Ten hyung to sleep now." Johnny laughed airily as he was about to close the door and suddenly went "Ahhh!! By the way Ten'll help you in the morning.Now you can sleep peacefully." as Donghyuck smiled saying "Ten hyung!! Then I can sleep peacefully. Good night hyung!!" in a cheerful tone as Johnny huffed and said "Partial brat!!" and closed the door going to his room.

Ten being a Detective was professionally trained for so many years, and due to that he had tips about boosting your stamina for a little while in a instant. That reassured Donghyuck who dozed off soon after.

At 5 am sharp he was woken up by Ten who was tying his long hair back into a small pony wearing some loose clothes as he said "Practice or what??" as Donghyuck groggily replied "Practice is okay, My stamina is a bit lacking." as he rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision. "Forgot to do training, didn't you??" Ten said as he smiled and Donghyuck just mumbled "Yeah."

"I except you in your training room in 30 minutes. I'll be warming up." Ten said as went out and Donghyuck got up quickly and went inside the bathroom. 20 minutes later he was out and wore some loose cotton clothes he had and rushed to his training room because Ten hyung took timings really seriously and Donghyuck didn't wanna get scolded.

"So the only way to gain stamina is by exercising daily which you do not despite being an athlete." Ten said with a disapproving look on his face and Donghyuck whined saying "Hyung!!!" as Ten said " Come on lets do some stretching, stretch your muscles and shit." as he bent down to touch his feet and Donghyuck followed. An hour later Ten said "Meditation is also helpful, gives you a calm mind. Sleep for like 5 minutes while thinking." and Donghyuck snickered yet followed as he sat down and closed his eyes calming his mind down. Remembering his strategies, Donghyuck calmly opened his eyes.

"And now warmup!!" Ten said as he started doing Jumping jacks. After 10-15 minutes of warmup. Ten said "lets go for a walk." suddenly pulling Donghyuck out of the room and they went down. Going out of the house, The sun had risen and there was a bit of warmth woven into the cool breezy air making it the perfect time to walk. Rubbing his hands Donghyuck walked beside Ten who had kept his hand inside his pockets.

"Ten hyung how is the planning going on??" Donghyuck asked initiating small talk with him and Ten replied "Taeyong is freaking out because he has no time for preparing a gift, even Jaehyun is kind off freaking out otherwise everything's going well. We bought rings yesterday." as Donghyuck eyes widened as he said "You know Taeyong and Jaehyun hyung??"."Well Johnny and Taeyong used to be Classmates and I was with Taeyong in the dance club and Jaehyun is my bestie."Ten said as he lazily smiled as Donghyuck muttered "What a small world." 

After strolling around the neighbourhood they came back to the house feeling fresh and calm and went to eat breakfast cooked by Joohyun. Soon after his parents joined them and suddenly the whole family went to watch Donghyuck's match and were joined by his friends.

**On the other side**

Mark woke up slamming the alarm down as he sat up looking at his wall and yawned repeatedly. Just like a normal week day Mark got up at 5, exercised till 6 till went for a walk in the park. The surprise today is that he saw Jaehyun Jaehyun. Who knew that when Mark went downstairs he saw Jaehyun siting in the dining table??

"Oh! Good morning hyung!!" Mark said as he sat beside Jaehyun and picked an apple up. "Morning Mark." Jaehyun said as he ate a piece of orange. "You going to your room to exercise???" Jaehyun asked as Mark nodded saying "Today's Yoga day." as Jaehyun snickered saying "You do yoga.","Yep Taeyong hyung got me into yoga." as Jaehyun asked "Taeyong does Yoga??" as Mark smirked asking "Yep, very good at it too. Johnny hyung's the reason." Jaehyun gulped slowly and then asked "I'll be joining you, Is not a problem right??" as another voice came up and said "Not at all a problem Jaehyunnie." as Jaehyun turned to greet that person "Morning hyung." as Taeyong smiled at both of them and then enthusiastically said "Good morning to both of you. Now Jaehyun I'll meet you at the roof in 30 minutes, take a bath and some spare clothes should be there at your room by then." as Jaehyun smiled saying "Thank you,I'll be going then." and went out from the dining table.

After Jaehyun went Taeyong plopped down next to Mark who was happily eating his apple and asked "Who knew he would join me??" and Mark asked "He probably wants to stare at your ass." as Taeyong choked on his orange as he turned coughing and Mark handed a glass of water to him. Chugging the water Taeyong put the glass down and asked Mark "What are you saying??" as Mark teasingly said "Don't deny it hyung. You want to stare at his ass too." as TAeyong turned red and got up saying "Let's go to the roof Mark." as Mark asked "Is someone blushing??" and Taeyong denied "Its the cold now shut up." and Mark answered "I didn't ask you." and went upstairs leaving a red Taeyong behind.

After like stretching and all Jaehyun joined both of them and Mark immediately felt the heat wave come through as he suddenly said "Hey hyung I was thinking that I wanted to take a run today" and sprinted out of the roof as Taeyong tried to say "Hey!!--Wait- but!!." but Mark closed his ears and went out leaving a whole lot of awkwardness and tension with Jaeyong.

Mark came down giggling to himself as he saw his parents woken up eating cereal."Mark your father and I have to go to Japan today, We have a conference there for 2 days." His mom told as he shoved cereal into her mouth. His dad continued "We didn't tell it yesterday because we didn't want to ruin the mood." and sipped his coffee. Mark chuckled saying "Slow down first and let me make a salad for you, its better than cereal and coffee." as he came into the kitchen and washed his hands."Mom and Dad don't take it the wrong way but i wish you guys take care of yourselves a bit more, so when is Taeyong hyung gonna take over the company because you guys have been overworking for the past 20+ years so I kinda worried." Mark rambled on as he chopped some apples(APPLE JUICE), Bananas(JOHN BANANA), Orange,grapes and strawberries and mixed them with honey and added some lemon zest.He received no answer.

Keeping plates in front of them Mark asked "Why are you stunned??" as he saw his parents dumbstruck face."Mark there is no need to worry. We are there to discuss about Taeyong's succession only. We are only discussing it with Yuta's parents." His dad said as he smiled and Mark said "OH!!! So we'll have another celebration soon. But why with Yuta's parents??"."They are close to us and their daughter is handling their company, So we just wanted some tips.And-" Mark's mom whispered continuing to say "They are planning for Mina to get married so I'm be introducing my cousin's daughter." "Cousin's daughter--You're introducing Chaeyoung to her." Mark asked as his eyes widened as his dad clicked his tongue saying "I think they'll match, any problem with that???" and Mark raised his hands up in defeat.

They started eating some cereal and salad, a light breakfast and soon the 2 others joined them and they started eating. Afterwards he parents left as they had to take their private jet to go to Japan.

Mark left the house dressed lightly but professionally, Taeil picked him up from his house and they left."So Mark, How are you??" Taeil asked as he started the car and Mark smiled saying "I'm good and I might have set Taeyong hyung up with Jaehyun hyung." as Taeil's eyes widened "Taeyong and Jaehyun?? When??"."Ohhh!! You didn't attend the party did you??" Mark asked as he started telling the whole story of Jaeyong and they reached NCT University after thinking of ideas to tease them. Mark laughed at the name of the university as they entered the university to see a huge crowd of people and Taeil said "HOLY SHIT!!! I knew that they were crazy but this is insane." as he separated the people and made way to the participants to see Yuta and Sicheng being there as they all stood to separate the stupid students and made them sit on the benches after 10 minutes of screaming.

"Yuta hyung and Sicheng hyung I didn't know you guys will be here."Mark said as he wiped his sweat on his forehead and Yuta said "Kai hyung thought that you all won't be enough so he sent us and on the other side Hyungwon and Wonho are also there." and pointed at the partners who were settling those students down at the end.

Ten handed Donghyuck some coffee saying "Its for short and strong bursts of energy." as Donghyuck drank it and his family came inside the campus to see some guards and he saw a familiar build but shrugged it off thinking its some one else.Ten on the other hand smirked as he saw that person as he mumbled "This is gonna be fun." and went to sit with Johnny on the benches.

After a few minutes a family of people came wearing masks who looked really familiar to Mark as he stared at them as he heard Taeil hyung asking "By the way I forgot to ask, How was your blind date after so many years??" and Mark answered "EHH!! He wasn't my type, too soft and frail and gentl-" as he saw a person with short hair on the stage waving to people and he wore boxing gloves and looked menacingly at his opponent and it was Donghyuck. Donghyuck turned to face his side and saw Mark's face and his smile turned rigid and his eyes grew cold. The referee started the match as his opponent who was clearly an alpha punched him as Donghyuck was distracted as he was staring angrily at Mark and he fell down as Mark winced still staring at him.The crowd started yelling Donghyuck's name.

Donghyuck's mind was filled with Mark's face a he heard Mark saying "I don't want this omega to be my mate."in his head as he huffed angrily getting up and stared at the alpha as he got hit down again as he stood up and finally gave a long and strong punch to the alpha causing him to go back and he fell down and the referee started counting from 10, 9, 8 as Donghyuck stared at Mark with cold eyes and the counting came to 0 as the referee took Donghyuck's hand up and declared him to be the winner as the crowd hollered in cheers. Donghyuck still stared at Mark and went down as he opened a bottle of water to drink.

Taeil mesmerized by the one punch (Man) match held Mark's shoulder saying "You like these kind of omegas don't you??" as Mark said "UHHH!! The date I told you about. It was with that omega only." and Taeil being a supportive hyung started laughing uncontrollably. Yuta came towards them as they had a five minute break and asked "Hey!! Isn't that the soft,primmy omega you went on a date with??" as Sicheng answered "Yes it is like, Look at his face Yuta." and they went laughing.

For the rest of the matches Donghyuck massacred everyone else in the boxing tournament as Mark watched and grimaced due to the clear fact that every punch was meant for him and him only. It was worse at the swimming tournament because Donghyuck was half naked and Mark couldn't help but stare because goddamn everything at him is Mark's type. He was so fast that it was like he was one with the water which reminded him of Haru from that one anime Mark watched just to stare at shirtless guys. Donghyuck was lean and had abs that very subtle and wider hips accompanied with broad shoulders making him androgynous but a bit more manly. Donghyuck ended up winning in the freestyle and backstroke race. And in boxing he came out 1st too

"How am I such a fucking dumbass??" Was Mark's only thought as he saw Donghyuck on the top receiving medals in every sport he participated.

"How are you liking me now??" Was Donghyuck's only thought as he received the medals with pride as he saw his family and looked at Mark.

"How am I gonna get them to meet again??" was Ten's only thought as he took his phone out to inform Taeyong.

"How is Mark so stupid, Why did he judge a book by its cover??" Yuta mumbled as he saw Mark looking at Donghyuck with shining eyes. Sicheng said "You're talking as if you never judged me the 1st time??" as Yuta answered smiling "But babe if I never judged you we would never be together." as they hugged.

"Why is that Mark boy staring at Donghyuck??" Donghyuck's dad whispered as his mom mumbled 'I knew he would like our Donghyuck!!!."

"This is some wattpad shit happening!! I need to call Jaehyun hyung." Jaemin said as he took his phone out to call Jaehyun hyung.

"I'll call Chenle." Jisung said and took his phone out.

"Jungwoo hyung are you seeing this??" Lucas asked as he saw the situation as Jungwoo nodded saying "Me too babe, me too!!!."

It could be said that everyone there had a silent agreement that Markhyuck will become canon except Mark and Donghyuck themselves.

And then there was the LUWOO Couple who still couldn't believe this wattpad f**kery.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You judge some person by their looks and when you get to know that they are like your type and just go 'tchhhh!!! They didn't tell me.' and I'm like 'Dude you judged them first.'
> 
> Like spread the thought 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' because you are a nobody to make assumptions about someone else. Let's hope Mark changed that habit.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. BYEEEEE....


	21. First impressions are very important(ish???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin answered 'Well you wanted to know about Donghyuck so I told you his work place. Enjoy!! Don't disturb us when we are on a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello!!! I'm bored so I decided to write this with some ideas I had. Btw I would love if you guys talked to me a bit. A small comment of anything even criticism is appreciated. Just talk guys I kinda fell disappointed when I see no new comments. Anything from y'all will be appreciated. 
> 
> Their interactions will start from tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!!!

"HI!! Jeno, I was wondering if you knew-" Mark asked timidly but was stopped by Jeno who continued saying "anything about Donghyuck right???" as another deep voice was heard speaking "Hi!! Mark so about Donghyuck isn't it??".Mark said"Ummm.. Hi Jaemin and yes about Donghyuck only." and Jaemin said 'Well meet me at SM cafe near XXXXX place at 2. Kkkk, Byeee..." and cut the call leaving Mark confused as he kept his phone down and fell on the bed thinking about his future. _'Well 24 is old like really old so Donghyuck is kinda important because I liked him so much. Hope he gives me another chance. SM cafe.... huh!! I know its the one Key hyung owns right. Its been ages since I met him.'_ Mark said as he got up and went down as he called his mom who picked it up saying "Baby I'm in a meeting, i'll call you later." and cuts it before Mark could tell him that he wants to court Donghyuck. So he simply put a text message saying 'I think I like Donghyuck.' and smiled thinking about his mother's reaction.

Grabbing his car keys Mark put on a cap and mask and went to place Jaemin told figuring it would 45 minutes to reach there.Reaching the place he immediately went in to see neither Jaemin or Jeno so he simply sat down as a person came towards him. Mark looked up to see... guess who?? Of course It'll be Donghyuck causing him to cough repeatedly as Donghyuck handed him a glass of water but Mark couldn't risk showing his face and calmed himself down and looked at Donghyuck ordering a slice of Chocolate cake in a fake deep voice. Donghyuck noted the order and dazzlingly smiled at Mark and went to bring the order. Hit by the smile Mark's thoughts went into a spiral _'he's so cute, he never smiled like that in front of me!!! Jaemin told me he'll meet me here. Jaemin!! Wait???'_ as he took out his phone calling Jeno who picked up saying "Oh!! Hi mark." as Mark threateningly asked "Why are you all??. As shuffling was heard and Jaemin answered 'Well you wanted to know about Donghyuck so I told you his work place. Enjoy!! Don't disturb us when we are on a date." and not letting Mark answer he cut the call leaving Mark in a mix of emotions like happiness, anger, betrayal and Scared like a whole lot of scared because Donghyuck can be scared as he imagined Donghyuck glaring at him and now he's a bit turned on too.

"Ahh!!! What should I do??" Mark whisper yelled as he removed his cap and gripped his hair. Donghyuck placed his order and asked "What's wrong??Are you worried at something sir??" and Mark coughed reverting back to his fake deep voice and said "Nothing and sorry but can you pack my order ,I'll eat it elsewhere." as Donghyuck chuckled and sat down "You know its better to tell strangers about your problem rather than dumping it inside your mind." Mark sighed as he continued saying "Well I ruined my 1st impression in front of a person I judged without knowing and know I got to know that I might like them but they hate me so I think I might start to really like them and I want to make a move on them but they hate me. So what should I do??" and put out all his problems leaving out that Donghyuck is that person. Donghyuck went "eh!! You too!! Well I say just apologize and then try to be their friend normally then give out hints that you like them." as he mumbled something in the lines of should-to-him and he got up and said "Well I'll pack your order now.The price is xxx won." and smiled again at Mark.

mark being a sucker for bright and genuine smiles was dazed as he looked out the window with his eyes being unfocused .Donghyuck came back and placed 2 bags in front of Mark ans Mark pointed at the other bag with his eyebrows raised and Donghyuck replied "Its on the house, tell me how the apology goes." and touched Mark's shoulder and smiled again in encouragement. Slamming the money and replying Thank You Mark yeeted himself out of the cafe and slammed his door open and got inside.Clutching his chest to hear his loudly beating heart Mark tried to convince himself that its like that because of the running and patted his cheek.Looking outside Mark saw Donghyuck smiling at another person his cheeks heated up and he started his car and rode back to his house. After reaching the house Mark took his phone out to see 15+ messages from his mom and 2 messages from his dad.

Opening his mom's chat he saw many messages.

(Underlined for messages)

Dearest MOM

WTF??  


Mark Lee Reply!!!  


Mark Lee

M

A

R

K

L

E

E

T

E

X

T

M

E

I swear to god If you don't text me I will not bring back that new edition of AOT mangas

anymore

I have already bought them but I will return them.

Me

Not my mangas.

Laughing Mark opened his father's chat to see 2 messages

Soft DAD

You're trapped now Mark.Go for it!!  


Good luck!!! 😊😊

Me

Thanks Dad!!

Someone called him and he saw the person and picked it up.

On the other side Donghyuck finished his shift after 10 minutes. Changing his dress Donghyuck got his stuff and went out of the cafe bidding everyone goodbye. Getting inside the car Donghyuck connected his phone to the car and called Jaemin to tell him the interesting masked guy. "Well did you meet someone interesting today??" Jaemin asked as soon as the call connected and Donghyuck smiled confused and replied "As a matter of fact I did?? How did you know??"."Why would you ever call me after your shift simply?? Its either to rant or to talk about someone interesting." Jaemin replied blatantly lying through his teeth because the truth was that he and Jeno had spied on them in the cafe. Donghyuck told him the whole situation and ended his essay with "He ran out when I touched his shoulder, So fucking cute!!! I hope he reconciles with the person he told me about." as Jaemin mumbled "He better reconcile." and snickered saying "He sure will, Wont he??" and he said this because Jeno had called Mark on the other line and Mark had heard the whole ramble and the compliment. Jaemin then continued asking "Was he really that cute?? You didn't see his face though??" as Donghyuck replied " Well the parts I saw were cute , and his actions reminded me of a awkward middle school student but I'm sure he's more than 20 though!!".

Jeno then asked "Well would you like him when you see his whole face ??" and Donghyuck replied "Hi Jeno and Yes, I'm pretty sure but I won't force that on him though.Whats with the questions though??" and the line went silent as he teasingly asked "ohhhh!!! You both are together now???ehhhh!!!!! I bet you both have already done the de-" and Jeno went "AH-AHEm" and Jaemin switched off the speaker and did a cutting motion and they went to the other side separately talking to both of them. 

Poor Mark was a beet red because how many compliments can he withstand?? Absolutely none and None coming from Donghyuck that too!!! Jeno lastly teased him saying "Feels good to be acknowledged by your new found crush, Doesn't it?? Goodbye Mark!!!" and cut the call and went to Jaemin and hugged him and kissed his cheek .Mark on the other side just plopped into his pillow and screamed into his pillow, yes a very alpha-like scream was heard from his room. Mark was back to the stage of 'admiration' he had on Kang Daniel way back in high school but at least this time he accepted that he has a crush.In a Na's mansion, Leaning into the phone Jeno said "Donghyuck we're a bit busy now. So do you mind calling Jaemin tomorrow??" and Donghyuck "Say no more captain." and cut the call confirming they both were on a date when he interrupted. "Nana's too much of an angel to cut my call." Donghyuck mumbled as he turned his playlist and loudly screeched to BigBang's Fantastic Baby.

(let's go to some nomin.)( Mature content alert!! I guess???)

Jaemin turned towards Jeno and raising his eyebrows he cooingly asked "Is my Jeno deprived of me??" and Jeno buried his face in Jaemin's neck mumbling something inaudible to Jaemin along the lines of 'he's very cute' . Ruffling Jeno's hair Jaemin kissed his ear and Jeno lifted his head kissing Jaemin's cheek again. Jaemin then brushed his lips against Jeno's jawline softly. Looking at Jaemin's face Jeno lovingly kissed him. Jaemin deepened the kiss and pinned him on the wall and inserted his tongue and held his face caressing it. Jeno's one hand went to Jaemin's hair slightly pulling it as his other went inside Jaemin's shirt. 

Both their hearts were racing with excitement and fear because they wanted to keep up. Jaemin's lips were like an aphrodisiac, Jeno could not resist the temptation but he wanted more (and more) and he pushed Jaemin on the bed.Looking at his hazy eyes, plump pink swollen lips parted panting heavily, the scent of Jasmine and Rose spreading throughout the room making their minds muddled as Jaemin pulled Jeno and their lips met again. Jaemin opened Jeno's buttons caressing the skin underneath making Jeno moan into the kiss and they parted. Jeno's lips went to Jaemin's neck leaving a trail of kisses and his hands played with Jaemin's nipples making Jaemin gasp and moan leaning further giving him more access as his nails dragged against Jeno's back. Sucking on the skin Jeno left many hickeys marking Jaemin's neck. He parted as they looked at each other again. A look full of love was bloomed in Jeno's eyes as he looked at Jaemin's half lidded eyes as he gestured asking for consent. Jaemin nodded slightly and opened Jeno's shirt and pulled him joining their lips again.Removing their shirts Jeno's lips went to Jaemin's nipples sucking and biting.

Their first time with each other ended with scattered clothes, a trail of gasps, moans and begging. Good thing the workers had a day off in the Na's manor today and his parents were in a meeting.

On the other side Mark was staring at nothing, just plain nothing thinking about his courting technique. Well don't blame him, blame his awkwardness!!! he slept thinking about Donghyuck's smile and never to trust Jaemin Na. Donghyuck here was just munching on some carrots as he watched Still 2gether and smiled at the couple's reactions. He really seemed to be interested in BL dramas nowadays. "Good think Ten hyung has many recommendations." Donghyuck mumbled as he washed his hands and plopped on his bed with Johnny hyung who was snoring away with Ten cuddled up to his side thinking if someone will like him as much as Sarawat liked Tine.

All was well for today as everyone snored away to dreamtopia , well everyone except Nomin who went for another round and Yuwin who regrettably were on night patrol duty today with Jaehyun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its nice how they slept thinking about the same thing well oppositely though.
> 
> Well that was boring and sorry I couldn't write Nomin's sex part. I want to keep the sex part lowkey because I found out my nephew and niece read this book . If you noticed I changed the tags to implied or referenced sex , sorry to the hardcore readers. Drop some courting methods into the comments, don't be shy. Hope you liked this chapter!!!
> 
> Mark though about it so much because he doesn't have crushes easily. I wrote him based on me who hasn't had a crush at all. Well I guess I would pursue a person I have a crush on seriously cause Its so rare. Enough about Mark, now Donghyuck is just insecure causing everytime someone new approaches him its either to ask info about his friends or to mock him for practicing sports while being an omega.
> 
> One is insecure and dumb the other is just plain stupid and awkward. I wonder how they'll get together,because I haven't planned the book so far.
> 
> BYEEEE!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL<3 <3 <3


	22. A step ahead or maybe 2 steps??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good morning si-how do you know this place??" Donghyuck asked as his smile turned into a frown and Mark whispered a little 'ouch' to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. I don't celebrate it as its not our custom but I guess everyone else does so anyways. I'm back with another chapter of shit with fluff because I am soft. Hope you like this chapter.

Walking into the cafe Mark felt like shitting his pants from fear because Donghyuck may punch him and Mark did not want to get punched since he has a mission afterwards and wanted to be in a fit condition. Opening the door he rubbed his hands and came inside and sat down as Key came to greet him .Mark looked up and Key said "Hi!! Mark. How are you ??" in a surprised tone as he sat down and motioned someone else to take the order."I'm fine hyung , I actually want to meet Donghyuck here." Mark said as his face turned into a grimace.

"Wait Don't tell me you are that Mark Lee hyuck told me about??? Fuck the world really is small!!! Wait let me call him for you." Key said and Mark couldn't protest because that's why he's here. He screeched "Hyuck-ahhh!!!! Come here!!!." It was early in the morning and not many people were in the cafe as Donghyuck came rushing as he panted asking "Why are you screaming hyung? Who is it???" and Mark hid his face in his sleeves and Key motioned him to come here. "Ohh its a customer!!" Donghyuck as he rubbed the breadcrumbs off his dress and came towards the table. "Good morning si-how do you know this place??" Donghyuck asked as his smile turned into a frown and Mark whispered a little 'ouch' to himself. "Hyuck sit down, talk for a bit guys, sort shit out. There's no one here anyways!And Mark remember to visit me once in a while!! I missed you" Key ushered Donghyuck who sat scowling as he crossed his arms looking at Mark.

Key went inside and Donghyuck said "I don't know why you are here but I can figure out you're here to tell me why I pretended at the date. I figured out your brother must have told you." and Mark confused said "What pretend?? Brother- Taeyong hyung?? WAIT!! YOU ALSO PRETENDED!!!" and pointed to Donghyuck who said "Calm down, don't scream.also?? You pretended too!!" .Mark was like "One second! One second!! I'm confused. I'll clarify,hear me out-" and Donghyuck nodded and he continued "I'm shit at confidence but I tried to be flirty and shit because normally omegas like them.What about you??". "Well I come off too strong on 1st dates so I pretended to be shy and cute as normal alphas like that???" Donghyuck asked confused by the facts. "I'm not normal. I like strong Omegas!!! I lik-" Mark said as he shut his mouth almost revealing that he like Donghyuck. His face turned pink as Donghyuck smirked realizing what he said.

"Awww!! You like me???"Donghyuck asked as he raised his eyebrows and Mark groaned saying "Don't tease me Donghyuck!!" "Well Mark I will tease you how I want too.when I want too" Donghyuck said as he got up and ruffled Mark's hair continuing "I think we're okay!! Well see you again Mark!!" and went to greet another customer leaving Mark confused and blushed as he mumbled "Again??" as he turned towards Donghyuck yelling "You'll see me again???". "Yes Darling!! I'll see you again. Remember we have to attend a party tomorrow. I'll meet you there." Donghyuck teasingly said and Mark's mind was a mess of excitement, giddiness and affection. Going out of the cafe Mark yelled "Yes!!! HOw the fuck was it so easy?? WHO cares?? I finally made a move on somebody!!!!!" as he earned strange looks from everyone and a grandma yelled back "Good for you angel!!! But keep it down a bit as some of us are working." Mark stopped his celebration and bowed apologizing and got into the nearby bus to go to small town on the outskirts of the city.

Screeching his lungs out to EMINEM in his mind, Mark reached the outskirts into a small town which was forced to supply drugs by a gang which was controlling the town.This mission was to taken cautiously as they had innocent people at stake and was a collab with Astro team who had the task of relocating the village people. Going into a big black van Mark saw 2 new people and Jaehyun introduced them as Shotaro and Sungchan who will joining their team today."Well boys change into those outfits and don't forget those vests." Jaehyun said as he removed his shirt. Today's team consisted of Mark,Jaehyun,Yuta,Ten,Chenle,Shotaro and Sungchan. The suspects were the people living near the beautiful lake. They had 2 houses with 4 people each and a huge mansion with 3 people and many servants.

Mark and Ten were paired with Sungchan to form Team A, Jaehyun and Yuta were in B and Chenle and Shotaro comprised of C. Team A were acting like tourists and Sungchan, who is from this town acted as their tour guide. Team B has been working here for the past few days as workers in the mansion. Team C mainly for information were staying at the hotel near the lake as a newly wed couple on their honeymoon. Changing into their outfits and wearing their earpieces Mark and Ten had Cameras and Maps and the standard Sunglasses and looked like tourists with Sungchan who dressed like a local with Jaehyun and Yuta who wore wigs to cover their hair and masks to cover their faces. Shotaro and Chenle wore long wigs and rings to look like a couple and had many bags which were disguised to look like clothes but contained their laptops and headphones. 

Walking out one by one they separated and got into the hotel. "For a small town, it sure has cameras everywhere." Chenle said as he looked at the places finding CCTVs everywhere. Shotaro nodded smiling as they made small talk to reach the hotel and went to their rooms. Breaking into the town's camera system was easy as hell but the cameras inside the mansion were a bit hard.

Team B had gotten inside the mansion and were working as Jaehyun went to clean one of the rooms as he heard people talking in the next room.

Team C was looking around the town investigating the nearby houses and shops while helping Moonbin and Sanha relocate the innocent people.

"Team C ,No need to investigate the culprits are all of our suspects, handle the people in the houses and join me soon after at the mansion." Jaehyun spoke as we could hear pants and grunts from him. He continued "Team A I hope you have completed the breaking." and Chenle answered "10 seconds hyung, Its a bit hard!! uhhh-- and this and 3,2,1, yep we're done." Yuta then continued "We're in your hands then Team A." and added a special note to Shotaro saying "You can do it Shotaro." in Japanese and Jaehyun said "Good luck Sungchan." and all of them finally pulled out heir guns.

Halfway through the mission

"Sungchannie,There are 4 people in about 20 m in the left,come on!! you can do it." Shotaro said with a soft voice laid with a thick accent. Sungchan complied and shot the 4 people in the head with correct precision as Mark whistled loudly and smiled while shouting "Jaehyun hyung, looks like you have a competitor before me." and shot 2 people on the right."Who do you think chose him??" Jaehyun said as he walked by confirming he had killed all of his targets .Chenle screeched asking "Jae-hyung did you kill all of your targets already??"Jaehyun nodded and answered "Yep" into his mic while popping the 'p' and continued "Knocked one of them out though,I had seen him in another gang too." as Chenle asked "Why wasn't I informed about it earlier??". 

"Lele, I just wanted to investigate that situation about the White snake gang,That guy belonged to that gang." Jaehyun said as he punched a guy trying to attack him and took out his gun and shot him. "I'll talk to you later hyung. But-" Chenle was cut by Shotaro shouting softly saying "There are 9 armed guys near the gate ready to attack you all-" Shotaro gasped suddenly as he continued "Ten hyung, did you throw a bomb??" as all of them could hear a loud bang from the east side of the mansion and then a chuckle from Ten saying "Don't worry, I knocked out the Important guys and pulled them to a side and killed their minions and the innocent ones are secured by Dongmin and Jinjin." Hearing Ten's voice Sungchan suddenly ran off in panic. And they could hear a groan as Ten asked "Now, can ya'll help me lift them up." 

All of them except Shotaro and Sungchan then went to help Ten who almost died from carrying a burly large alpha.

-After the mission-

"Ten hyung,As much as I admire you,you can't do that anymore.Using a bomb is dangerous and you're endangering everyone's life there." Shotaro said as he continued "Hyung you-" he stopped as his hands trembled and his breath fastened with his face paling, Sungchan held his hands.While soothingly rubbing them he sweetly said "Hyung,Breathe, Calm down.Ten hyung looked into everything before he came to that conclusion.Calm down, Breathe, Deep Breaths."All of them became quiet after seeing Shotaro physically calm down as he melted into Sungchan who hugged him. Afterwards Ten frowned saying "I'm sorry Shotaro. I won't do that anymore." and Shotaro smiled saying "Its ok, hyung,Just don't act recklessly." and Ten smiled saying "Now, Drink some water and Hyung'll treat you so forgive his stupidity." and Yuta suddenly chimed saying "Taro-chan,please agree cause this guy doesn't spend money on us that easily." in Japanese with an evil glint in his eyes.

Shotaro grinned saying "Yuta-senpai, You are such a snake!!" and turned towards Ten who looked confused as he said "No need hyung." making Ten whine as he said "Taroooo come on, please." as Shotaro gave in agreeing to Ten's sweet eyes. "You can let go of your mate now Sungchan." Chenle said as Sungchan turned red while stuttering "Shotaro h-hyung is n-not my m-ma-mate." as he let go of his hand and Shotaro's smile disappeared. "Could have fooled me." Chenle said as laughed and picked up one of the scumbags and threw them inside the van. After every person was tied up neatly they called for another van which was taken care by Astro who rode off.

Getting inside their van "White snake gang,the one Monsta-X team handled and the one in which Wonho-hyung got severely hurt,right??" Chenle asked as he saw the person tied at the back of the van and started the van.

Jaehyun nodded and said "Yep, I one in which i was assisting." and Ten turned towards Shotaro who still seemed to be thinking about something and asked "Shotaro not to be nosy or something, but why did you have such a strong reaction back then?" as Shotaro smiled again saying "Ahhh!!! Its because someone did something so unbearable once that I have anxiety every time I see bombs." and looked at Sungchan who coughed saying "Ten hyung, By the way I see a ring on your ring finger. Are you married??" diverting the topic.

Ten smiled at the mention of the simple platinum band as he said " Well Engaged!!" as Mark asked "Why are you acting so shy??"."You!! Shut up!!" Ten sai das he pointed at Mark who zipped his lips and sat down still happy."You look eerily happy?? Why??" Yuta asked Mark who just smiled and Jaehyun continued "Don't tell me you talked to Donghyuck??" and Mark not only smiled but become pink confirming their suspicion and Yuta and Ten went "BITCH WHAT??" and looked at Jaehyum who sighed and started explaining stuff to them. Seeing a confused SungTaro Chenle said "Long Story guys." and Shotaro "Tell us the whole story then!! We're bored anyways." as Jaehyun quipped up and cleared his throat starting the story and Mark mumbled "That's a long ass ride."

* * *

Donghyuck on the other hand had finished his college and practice and was headed home. Feeling hungry he stopped at a restaurant he often ate at with his family.Going inside he saw a really familiar person as he yelled "Renjun, is that you??" as Renjun turned and yelled "Donghyuck, Oh my god!!" and came towards Donghyuck. As they hugged Donghyuck mumbled "Still asexual??" and Renjun muttered "Nope, you were right I'm an asexual and aromantic!!" and they parted and Donghyuck said "I knew it." and Renjun asked "Its been almost 5 years right??" and Donghyuck said "yeah!!". "Well I'm already at a table so come with me." Renjun asked and Donghyuck said "I see someone at your table , I don't want to interrupt you." and Renjun snickered saying "You'll be surprised once you get to know who it is!!"

He pulled Donghyuck to his table and made him sit down and told "Donghyuck this is Kun ge." as Donghyuck's jaw dropped and Kun's eyes widened and he said "Donghyuck??" and Donghyuck regaining his senses said "Kun hyung!!!". The reason for this awkwardness is due to the fact that when Donghyuck was in high school he used to tease Kun whenever he had the chance even though they have a 2 year difference Kun acted like he was 30 back in high school and also because they saw each other in the celebration party for Johnny. Donghyuck then asked "Hyung hi!!!" inwardly grimacing at his awkwardness and Kun smiled saying "Hi Donghyuck."Renjun sensing it asked "Hyung what do you want to order?? You too Donghyuck!!" and they ordered.

Donghyuck said "By the way Renjun were are you now??" as Renjun said "A consultant for 3 years." and asked "You were at that party right?? I was but I left early so I couldn't see you." Donghyuck said "I was there, I didn't see you too. Why were you there though??" as Kun said "Well Ten is our brother." Donghyuck eyes widened as he thought _'Too many shocks today, my brain can't handle this!!'_ and said "I didn't know that!! How??" and Renjun said "Half brother." Realizing the messed up structure of their family Donghyuck shut up and changed the topic saying "Well I met new people and Renjun I missed you so much." and Renjun blushed saying "Well I did too." and they exchanged numbers. Kun asked "Well Donghyuck I saw you with Mark that day, What was that about??" and Donghyuck said "Welll-wait you know Mark??" as Kun said "Well Renjun and Ten work with him." and Donghyuck said "He's a detective?????" and Renjun said "Yep!! A good one." and Donghyuck thought _'Wow could he get more hotter.'_ and Renjun unconsciously reading his mind said "He can, just see him working on the field." and Donghyuck said "Shit did I say i out loud??" as Kun fakely snickered saying "Yes." as their food arrived and they talked about Donghyuck meeting Mark. After eating deliciously, all of them parted saying that they'll definitely keep in touch from now on.

* * *

Taeyong here was sitting dazedly in his office, well he had work but other matters were present in his mind. He is an workaholic so when he was staring at the wall just leaving unfinished papers on his desk, Sooyoung got scared because this is a rare occasion and the last time this happened was because Taeyong's mom was sick. Taking some chocolates with her she went to his office and got in to see him red faced and hazy eyed. Waving her hands Sooyoung worriedly came towards him a bit close to see him. Breaking out of his thoughts Taeyong saw Sooyoung close to his face, of course he freaked out like a normal person and fell down. Sooyoung then pulled him up saying "Taeyong-ah!! What happened??" and he replied "Nothing Noona, just thinking."

Sooyoung then shaked her hand and went towards the door as Taeyong stopped her by asking "Noona, ok I'll tell you!!! Sit down." Sooyoung sat down sighing as it was so easy to convince Taeyong to spill his secrets. Taking a glass of water she looked at Taeyong and started drinking it as he asked "How to flirt with a guy??". Sooyoung excepted something else so she choked coughing but settled down and asked 'You've never flirted with someone!!" and Taeyong replied "I've had 1 boyfriend-" "Yuta" they both replied at the same time and Taeyong continued "Who was my best friend so it was mutual and no need of flirting." Sooyoung then said "You've never had a crush on someone else before." and Taeyong answered "No. Yuta was just an infatuation and now I think I have a crush now." 

Sooyoung then just said "Just compliment them and be yourself and be BLUNT. Don't forget this be Blunt with your compliments, nothing extra." and went out leaving newbie Taeyong confused.

"I guess I could call him again to hangout." Taeyong said as he open his chat with Jaehyun and saw the contact photo of Jaehyun cutely grinning at the screen making Taeyong giddy. Putting a simple text 'wanna come with me to the park sometime??" he kept his phone down. Not a second later he got a 'ting' as he opened it to see a reply from Jaehyun saying "Sure hyung!!When??" and said "Tomorrow, evening??" and got a text complying with a cute smiling emoji. Taeyong replied back with a photo of him grinning with a 'ok' sign. And Jaehyun texted neck with a okay sign emoji.

"Everything about Jaehyun is so fucking cute." Taeyong said as he saw his contact photo of Jaehyun and melted into his chair.

"Everything about Taeyong is so fucking adorable."Jaehyun said as he saw the picture of Taeyong grinning and instinctively saved it and ruffled his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life there are 3 types of people,   
> 1- who have crushes every millisecond  
> 2- one who have one crush forever.  
> 3- aromantic people- who never have crushes.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter.


	23. 'Hangout'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the park Jaehyun saw a red coat and he said "Sorry I'm late." as the person turned and Jaehyun got stunned as he saw Taeyong smiling brightly with crescent eyes and pink cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Last chapter of 2020. Hope you enjoy it. This is pure cringe but I was kind off dared to write outside my comfort space. So hear you go Srivi!! This chapter is for her and of course for all of you.

"Why are you getting all dolled up for Hyung??" Jaemin asked as he sat down with his snacks on the couch. Jaehyun turned around to see Jaemin and asked "I look to much readied up??" Jaemin said "Ehhh!! Depends on the occasion." with a Cheshire smile. "so cunning!! Anyways I'm going to go hang out with Taeyong hyung today." Jaehyun mumbled shyly."Where??" Jaemin asked and continued "Wait I know!! At the park!!" and Jaehyun nodded. "For the park, you look fine. But why aren't you wearing gloves?? It's freezing outside." Jaemin asked and Jaehyun just smiled and Jaemin continued 'You want to share gloves with him again!!!"."I should stop telling you everything, Nana." Jaehyun said as he put on his coat and scarf and turned to see Jaemin melting into his couch with snacks surrounding him while watching the television and chips stuffed in his mouth looking happy but with sad eyes.

"Nana, why are you with me today!!" Jaehyun asked and Jaemin turned saying "Well Jeno and I wanted some time alone because we can't be that dependent on each other that much." Jaehyun came to him and hugged him saying "Well then why do you look sad then??" and Jaemin mumbled saying "Well I don't want to be without him!! Its lonely." "Then go back to him." Jaehyun said as he patted Jaemin's head and Jaemin looked up saying "I don't want to invade his private space." 

Jaehyun chuckled and sat down beside him and said "Well then wait for today because I don't think Jeno is simply wanting some alone time because he's not like that, we both know that right?? Just tell him about your problem okay?? I'll be going. Order some food if you feel hungry, I don't think you wanna cook today." Jaehyun said as he pinched Jaemin's cheek and went to the door. Opening the door he heard Jaemin and turned to hear see Jaemin smiling and he said "Enjoy your 'hangout' Hyung!! BYeeeee." and he quoted the hangout.

Going to the park Jaehyun saw a red coat and he said "Sorry I'm late." as the person turned and Jaehyun got stunned as he saw Taeyong smiling brightly with crescent eyes and pink cheeks. He went silent as Taeyong said "No need to apologize, I just came here a minute ago." and blinked seeing Jaehyun as he said "Jaehyun-ah!!! You forgot your gloves again." and held Jaehyun's cold hands while rubbing them.

Jaehyun then braked out of daydreaming to see Taeyong close to him with eyes widened and lips pulled into a pout while rubbing his hands and saw that he wasn't wearing a scarf and he said "Hyung, where's your scarf??" as Taeyong said "ahh!! I forgot." and a little sneeze came out and Jaehyun mind was full of _'cute!cute! CUTEEEEE. HOW CAN SOMEONE BE CUTE WHILE SNEEZING???"_ and removed his scarf instinctively and wrapped it around Taeyong's neck as Taeyong tried to protest but gave up because Jaehyun shushed him. After wrapping the scarf neatly around Taeyong's neck Jaehyun sighed with satisfaction as Taeyong said "Well you take my gloves then." and took his gloves out saying "Its only fair then." 

"Atleast wear one hyung" Jaehyun said as he held one glove and continued saying "I can handle the cold" and Taeyong huffed and took one glove grumbling at Jaehyun's stubbornness. And they went inside to see the park filled fully with kids making them feel calm. Sitting down at one of the benches both of them looked at each other and at the same time said "so..." and again said "You continue!!" together and Jaehyun coughed saying "You go first hyung!!" and Taeyong continued saying 'Well how's your work Jaehyunnie??" as Jaehyun scratched his neck saying "It was nice but always the same thing is kind off boring." and Taeyong made a face as Jaehyun asked "What??" and Taeyong said "At least you get to roam around, I'm stuck in a cell!!!" and Jaehyun said "Well being a detective is not roaming around, I still have to do paperwork.". Taeyong continued saying "Well all I have is paperwork."

To distract him Jaehyun saw something and then pointed at a stall saying "Crepe." and Taeyong's ears lifted up as he said "crepe!!!" making Jaehyun chuckle as he got up pulling Taeyong up as they went to the stall and took 2 crepes one vanilla bean,peaches and cream for Jaehyun, the other strawberries,chocolates and cream for Taeyong. "Strawberry!! EHH??" Jaehyun made a disgusted face saying it as Taeyong got offended and said "HEy!!! Better than peaches!!" and Jaehyun said "Don't insult my peach!!!". _'PEACH!!!!'_ Taeyong thought as he uncontrollably started laughing almost choking on his crepe at the fact that Jaehyun said 'peach'. "Shit!! I said peach didn't I??" Jaehyun said as he realized making Taeyong laugh like a maniac. Calming down they sat down and Taeyong said "Give me a bite." to Jaehyun turned the crepe to the other side. Taeyong did not get the sign and ate from Jaehyun's side and said "Well your peach is also good." making him blush as he melted a bit saying "Well's your's is cuter." Needless to say they were very confident in front of each other but also very easily embarrassed too.(But who is not embarrassed easily??)

After eating a cup of ice cream courtesy of Lee Taeyong,though its freaking freezing, even the store owner was surprised. Jaehyun wanting to be manly ate the ice cream even though its ice cold. Afterwards they strolled through the streets for a while talking literal nonsense, just wanting to spend time with each other to find a hidden gem restaurant.Going into the restaurant packed with people they both put on their masks going to order as they saw just 2 old persons struggling to fulfill the customer's orders. Taeyong asked "Jaehyun-ah!! How's your cooking skills??" as Jaehyun answered "I can cook!! both of them thinking the same thing as they went inside to introduce themselves. The old couple was first reluctant to get help from strangers but after seeing that they were genuine started working. Jaehyun was taking orders and Taeyong was cooking inside the kitchen.

Due to this packed restaurant even got lines outside of it. Many people rushed in to see 2 handsome men working. Jaehyun had removed his mask and coat and tied a bandana around his forehead to stop it from falling and acted as a waiter taking everyone's orders while giving a professional smile. Taeyong had removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves and had a apron around his waist as he cooked helping the grandma. Grandpa was taking orders with Jaehyun. Taeyong called his PA Jungwoo saying "Cancel all my schedule today, woo!! I'll not be there." making Jungwoo groan as he said "Hyung you can't do that hyung I-" and Taeyong cut the call since grandma called him. Helping them to manage the store till the evening they finally sat down at 7 with 2 bowls of hot noodles with many side dishes courtesy of the couple who insisted that the boys were hungry and piled them up. Slurping the delicious noodles they ate everything in a small amount of time savoring the taste. Putting their clothes on neatly they got up satisfied with today's 'hangout'.

While on the counter to pay for the meal the old couple refused to accept it saying that the boys helped them and grandma wne inside and came out even with 2 rings saying "You know I can't pay you with money. So they are gifts for the help you did, Its not enough but this is something we both cherished when we were of your age. Please take them." and stuffed the rings into Taeyong's hands and grandpa pulled Jaehyun to the side and said "You both should cherish each other. And come visit us in a while, We liked you both." and gave 2 bags of dumplings as gifts. Bidding goodbye to the sweet old couple Jaehyun came out to see Taeyong sitting on the bench outside the restaurant holding out 2 rings as he smiled saying "Grandma insisted." Jaehyun said "Well wo'nt it cause to trouble to wear rings hyung?? I know you're clumsy. Wait for a minute hyung" leaving Taeyong with a confused face.

Going to another shop Jaehyun came out with 2 chains and took one ring and put the chains inside it and made a simple chain. _'We're still not married so this is better.'_ Jaehyun thought as he put the chain in Taeyong's hand. Making one for himself he was about to put it as Taeyong said "Uhmm- I'll put it for you." as Jaehyun complied and put his on Taeyong's hand and turned around. Kissing the ring of Jaehyun's Taeyong thought _'A promise hyunnie, I will confess soon.'_ and put it on Jaehyun's neck. The silver chain shone through Jaehyun's pale skin and the ring sparkled making it look new under the dim light,a bright dimpled smile on his face and crescent eyes shining with affection .Taeyong smiled and thought _'Ah!! Jaehyun smiling, he looks so gorgeous.I want to look at him more.'_

Jaehyun said "Hyung I'll put on yours."and Taeyong complied removing the scarf and turned around and Jaehyun kissed the ring mumbling "I promise that I'll be with you hyung always." and put the chain around him. Taeyong blushed as Jaehyun's hands slightly caressed his neck sending shivers up his spine. Taeyong turned around and Jaehyun closed his eyes making Taeyong whine as he asked "What are you doing Jaehyun-ah??" as Jaehyun said "Let i be a surprise to me hyung!!.

He opened his eyes slowly to see a sight that he would like to see forever, Taeyong's black hair swaying in the wind, eyes a bit teary due to the cold, a button nose cute enough to kiss, cheeks pink with lips parted into a big and striking smile. Jaehyun muttered a big 'wow' as instincts took over again today and he came forward pulling Taeyong towards him and they kissed making Taeyong startled but he melted closing his eyes hands on Jaehyun's waist and Jaehyun's hands on Taeyong's waist as they kissed sweetly and parted to kiss again and again. After kissing multiple times they parted with their forehead touching and lips stretched into shy smiles with eyes full of affection to each other. Walking back to the park while holding hands they simply smiled at each other with no words and a comfortable silence between them.

Jaehyun then walked Taeyong to his car and Taeyong pulled him and they kissed for the last time today. After the kiss again Taeyong waved to Jaehyun as he got into his car starting it and went away leaving Jaehyun who got inside his car and then realized he never confessed and Taeyong also did not as he hit his head to the steering letting out an 'ouch!!' and he mumbled "But he kissed me back." and smiled saying "That should mean something." and started his car to go back smiling the whole way.

On the other hand Taeyong was on a verge on crying from happiness as he suddenly realized he didn't confess as his happiness crashed as he shrugged saying "Well he initiated it and I kissed him too, I'll just talk to him tomorrow." and went home almost crashing into another car and went to Doyoung's house while calling his mom to say that he'll be with Doyoung today.

Going home Jaehyun knocked the door and it was opened by a bed haired Jaemin who was yawning and Jaehyun straight up hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Ehhh!! Hyung, what happened?? Did you confess and he accepted." as he woke up neatly. Jaehyun said "nope. We just kissed each other." Jaemin sighed saying "and you didn't propose??"."You guys will be worse than me and Jeno and btw hyung Jeno came over." Jaehyun stopped his celebration and turned to Jaemin asking "Welll?? What did he say??" and Jaemin answered saying "He told me that he missed me and this idea was stupid and then we cuddled while watching Ben 10 and slept on your bed." 

"BEN 10!! Oh my god!! what are you 10??" Jaehyun said as he sat down removing his coat. Jaemin then huffed saying "Enough about me, hyung when are you gonna propose??" and Jaehyun said "Nana, don't you think that we are too fast.". "Hyung Jeno and I regretted that we wasted 2 years. Both of you are fast so that's okay, just make sure that you both are on the same track side to side." Jaemin said as he scratched his head saying "Well hyung please sleep in the guestroom today, Jeno is fully dozed off." and Jaehyun said "Its ok nana and Thanks, I'll mostly propose after we go out for a while.Now go sleep Jeno seems a bit lonely, I can hear him groaning." Jaehyun said as he got up and Jaemin smiled as they heard a rough "Jaeminie come back!!" as the said person bid good night to Jaehyun and sprinted back to the room.

Jaehyun then took a shower and plopped down his bed still happy and dreamt of Taeyong once again.

Taeyong went to Doyoung's house and opened the door just to see him making out with someone as he screeched closing his eyes and dropping his stuff and Doyoung yelled "Taeyong get out, I'll call you later." and Taeyong yelled back "Have fun Dongyoung." and gathered his stuff and ran out slamming the door.The person on Doyoung got up panting and said "He didn't get to know it was me right??" and Doyoung flipped their places and pinned him down saying "I don't think so?? Wanna continue Taeil." as Taeil answered "Of course I didn't run over here to leave just like that." and kissed Doyoung.

Running out Taeyong huffed as he said "Dumb Doyoung. He kicked me out.Home is far away. I'll have to ditch sleep to drive there." as he glanced at the time in his phone as he realized that Jaehyun lived somewhere over here."Hope Jaehyun lets me in." Taeyong mumbled as he typed the numbers he had memorized and the phone rang.

On the other side Jaehyun woke up to the loud sound of 127's song Angel as he saw the name and picked up saying "Hey Hyung." as the person groaned and replied "I woke you up didn't I?? I'm so sorry Jaehyunnie but can I stay for the night at your house" Flabbergasted Jaehyun said "Huh??Why??" as Taeyong replied "I wanted to go to my friend's house but he kicked me out as he was busy with stuff and I can't go home as its too late and I remembered that your house is near to here" Jaehyun worried said 'Yes, Of course hyung. Where are you?? I'll send my location" and Taeyong mumbled the place and Jaehyun said "Mostly a 45 minute ride here. Be careful hyung, I'll send you my location." 

Happy that Jaehyun is caring for him Taeyong replied "Thanks Hyunnie. I appreciate it now. Send me the location, bye." as Jaehyun cut the call and sent the location. Travelling a measly 45 minutes Taeyong reached the location as he saw the beige colored house and smiled thinking _'Tonight my 1st visit to Jaehyun's house. Didn't think that I would visit like this.'_ as he went up ringing the doorbell as the door opened and a bedhead Jaehyun wearing a hairband and white pajamas opened the door and Taeyong bowed coming in. Jaehyun's house is just like Jaehyun, warm, elegant, a bit messy Taeyong smiled seeing the pile of comics, drinks and clothes at the side and Jaehyun said "Hyung,hi!! Well sit down. I'll get you a towel and some clothes. Make yourself comfy." and went inside to get the same.

Sitting on the very comfy couch Taeyong almost melted into it due to the softness and rubbed the fabric as he heard Jaehyun chuckle saying "Very comfy right?? My mom bought it for me knowing most of the time I'll sleep on the couch." as Taeyong looked at him and Jaehyun handed him his clothes and a towel and pointed to the way of the bathroom.

Taeyong smiled again saying "Thank you Jaehyun-ah!! I'm really sorry again." as Jaehyun said "its okay.I'm happy to help you hyung." and Taeyong went to the bathroom. As soon as he went Jaehyun plopped down breathing a bit harshly as he gripped his hair saying "I am not a pervert." as his mind of full of Taeyong wiping his wet hair while a red hue was spread across his face, Taeyong wrapped up in a cocoon hair a fluffy mess, Taeyong at morning holding a hot cup of coffee and blowing it while drinking it. And not to mention the pajama set he gave will be a perfect fit for Taeyong, no doubt as he spent so much time searching for the perfect fit and the color. Call him a pervert but blame his fantasies, good god that its not that type as Jaehyun's mind suddenly changed to Taeyong's collarbones exposed and his stomach showing as his fantasies went to that type.

Jaehyun just pinched himself as he slapped his face trying to maintain his dignity.

Taeyong went to the bathroom and closed the door as he removed his clothes getting into the shower. _'Jaehyun's shampoo, the milk scented one.'_ Taeyong said as he saw the shampoo. Using it and another gel Taeyong finished his bath and came out wearing- Jaehyun's clothes??? "Why do these fit me perfectly?? Even the fabric is the one I like!!" Taeyong said as he felt the smooth purple fabric. Wiping his hair he came out to see Jaehyun's cheeks swollen for some reason as he said "Ahh!! Hyung!! Well please sleep in the guest room, I'll be on the couch." 

"Why not in your room??" Taeyong asked as Jaehyun said "Well Jaemin is there with his boyfriend." as Taeyong asked, "The one he was pining for a long time right??" Jaehyun said, "Yep, Anyways hyung sleep in the guest bed." 

"Nope you do it, I'm comfy on the couch."Taeyong said as Jaehyun raised his eyebrows saying "Hyung sleep on my bed or I'll kick you out of my house." as Taeyong huffed saying "You would not!!"."Try me!!" Jaehyun said as Taeyong tried to fight but gave in and sighed saying "At least take some more blankets then,its cold." and went inside the room and carried out pillow and blankets. Putting them down Taeyong slipped and he plopped down the couch mumbling a 'ouch' and Jaehyun lifted him up and made him sit neatly as he said "Hyung!! Why are you hiding your face??" as Taeyong said "Well I remembered what happened today." as he removed his face and he thought _'Now or never.'_ and continued "Jaehyunn the ki-kiss! Did you mean it??" and looked at Jaehyun's face whose jaw was on the floor with beet-red face. 

Taeyong muttered a little 'hwaiting' and continued looking down on the floor "I meant it. I like you Jaehyun." and looked up to see Jaehyun who said "Why??" as he stupefied and continued "Well sorr-sorry Hyung I didn't mean that I like you too." and he got no response so he said "Hyung??" 

Taeyong still struck by the 'why??' didn't hear the 'I like you too' as he said "huh??" as Jaehyun repeated "I like you too Hyung." and Taeyong flushed as all his thoughts just went out of the window as he mumbled incoherent words. Don't blame him, he's shit at feelings and was in one relationship which lasted for like 2 weeks. Yes, he's had sex and stuff and flings but he's had 3 crushes only and 1 was in the daycare with a cute short boy named Yoonoh, the second was with Usui from Kaichou wa maid sama, his 1st anime and the third was Jaehyun. 

Taeyong just gave up and hugged him. Jaehyun was ecstatic and he hugged back. Hugging for a while it became awkward as they parted and Jaehyun getting a boost of confidence tried to kiss Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong wanting to do the same turned as they brushed lips. "I'm not in a k-drama!!" Taeyong said as he pushed Jaehyun down due to embarrassment and his dumbass slipped on him and they kissed again. "Fuck!! Sorry, Jaehyun." Taeyong said as he got up and straight (sorry gay) up sprinted to the guest room leaving Jaehyun who was laughing as he couldn't believe this happened to him.

Sleeping on the couch was comfy but cold, eating that ice cream, not wearing a scarf all pent up as Jaehyun's nose began stuffing up. Well, good luck to him.

Taeyong came down and plopped on the bed banging his head on the pillow saying "God if fucking with me. Why?? I didn't do anything wrong. Why do you want me to embarrass myself in front of my 1st actual boyfriend My Boyfriend?? I'm Jaehyun's boyfriend!! It's nice but I think husband will suit it better but let's not go that far." he rambled on and on as he fell asleep afterward tired from today.

-EXTRA-

Taeyong: I love you more than I love sweets.

Jaehyun (near to tears): That's the best confession I've got from you.

Taeyong: I know, It was hard for me too.

Check out a new book I'm working on.

[My new story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472772)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Husband does sound nice but will they marry??? IDK. Mark and Donghyuck will progress in the later chapters,I just want Jaeyong to become neatly official. Anyways hope you liked this chapter. BYEEEE.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated mostly comments but kudos are nice too.


	24. 2gether finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out Taeyong felt his face and realized he hasn't showered yet and went to take a shower. Meanwhile, Jaehyun had woken up from his sleep and had gotten up for a sip of water. Sitting on the couch Jaehyun wondered who was taking care of him as he heard shuffling to see a dripping Taeyong come out with a towel wrapped around his waist, really low coming out. Blatantly gaping at the sight Jaehyun tried to convey that he's here and cleared his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo!!!! I'm so sorry that it's late but I hope you like this chapter.

Taeyong woke up early groaning as he saw the surroundings and let yesterday's events sink in. Squealing in delight he got up to see that he was wrapped in an extra blanket. He got up from the bed fastly and went outside to see Jaehyun on the couch with his mouth open, arms crossed, forehead squeezed, and breathing heavily. Waking him up Jaehyun whined and got up sniffing heavily and rubbed his nose which was heavily stuffed. Taeyong felt his very high temperature and said "You're very warm Jaehyun-ah!! Even your nose is stuffed. Why did you put an extra blanket on me?? Anyways get up. I'll tuck you in your bed." and lifted Jaehyun's hand. Jaehyun got up stretching his body and in his deep voice said "Hyung, I could hear your shuffling from here so I kept it-Uhhh!!!!" and closed his mouth with his hand and started running towards the bathroom. Taeyong followed him worriedly as Jaehyun got into the bathroom and started hurling his guts out. Grimacing at the loud noise and at how much Jaehyun is suffering Taeyong closed his eyes massaging his forehead trying to think how he can take care of Jaehyun when he has his work.

Getting the wonderful idea of calling in sick he called Doyoung first telling him everything fastly and teasing him amid the call and then asked him to call in sick to Jungwoo. Doyoung agreed and called Jungwoo and made them be in a conference call and Taeyong muted himself. Doyoung pretended to be exhausted as he said that Taeyong was sick and throwing up everywhere and said that they'll go to the doctor as poor angel Jungwoo worriedly asked if Taeyong'll get okay and Doyoung consoled him and told him not to visit as it was a bit contagious. Jungwoo agreed and prayed that Taeyong got healed early and cut the call. Jaehyun came outside wiping his mouth having brushed his teeth and used the mouthwash and Taeyong thanked Doyoung a million times and cut the call. Jaehyun smiled saying "It's alright, Hyung you- " and closed his mouth and the door and again hurled his guts out. Flushing the toilet and brushing his teeth again he came out exhausted and hugged Taeyong tightly saying "Hyung, I'm tired." sniffing his nose. Taeyong patted his head saying "I know baby, now let's go and tuck you in." and they went to his living room to see Jaemin standing there with his eyes squinted trying to see clearly as he asked, "Jaehyun Hyung, what happened??" and rubbed his eyes to see Taeyong standing.

"Taeyong Hyung, Hi!! What a surprise!! What happened to Hyung??" Taeyong said "Jaeminie, I'll explain it later but now I have to take care of him for now. Please cook breakfast Jaemin cause I can't." and they went inside Jaehyun's bedroom. Jeno then came out hugging Jaemin as he asked "Who was that??"

"Well I'll explain it later, now get dressed. You're dripping wet Nono." Jaemin said he patted Jeno's arm and Jeno complied as he pulled Jaemin in.

Taking Jaehyun in Taeyong made him sit down on the bed and Jaehyun fell rolling on the bed. Taeyong then hit him and made him stand making Jaehyun pout. Pushing all the blankets away Taeyong made Jaehyun sleep and then literally rolled him and made a bread roll of blankets and Jaehyun. Being in a cocoon of blankets Jaehyun whined as he asked "Hyung!! I need water!! This is too hot." as he tried to get up and Taeyong gave him a glare saying 'If you get up no water for you." and Jaehyun plopped down sighing.

Coming out Taeyong ruffled his hair as he thought about what went wrong yesterday for Jaehyun to vomit that many times. He then took a bole of water and a cup of lukewarm water and a wet cloth. Wiping his face, arms plus legs and made him drink water and caressed his face and came out. Sitting n the table Taeyong finally noticed the other two people sitting as he turned to see Jaemin feeding Jeno. "Jeno??" Taeyong said as he pointed at him. Jeno replied "hi Hyung!!" and continued eating. Recovering from the shock Taeyong told Jaemin the current situation as Jaemin asked "Hyung, you are so going to suffer. Jaehyun Hyung is like a kid when he's sick and by the way, make him some ORS. We'll be going now Hyung. Please take care of my Hyung. I'll appreciate it." and they went outside with Jeno waving back to him.

Going out Jeno asked Jaemin "Why did you act so cold?? I can see you trembling Nana." Jaemin replied "I want them to become close, see each other flaws. I'm troubled because Jaehyun Hyung doesn't get sick that easily. But he is in great hands, I believe Taeyong Hyung." and Jeno got soft as he rubbed his nose against Jaemin's cheek saying "I have the kindest boyfriend ever." and dragged him to the car.

Going inside to see Jaehyun who was mumbling incoherently in his sleep Taeyong smiled as he went inside the kitchen to see a portion of food made by Nana for him and Jaehyun. Making ORS, some rice porridge, and some ginger and honey tea remembering Jaehyun loves tea Taeyong went inside and saw Jaehyun's head hanging off the bed looking like he'll fall. Almost dropping the food Taeyong quickly placed them on the table and set Jaehyun's head right. Rubbing his cheek Taeyong sweetly said "Hyunnie, wake up, baby. We'll eat now." as Jaehyun whined hiding his face inside the pillow. Taeyong continued "I made tea!!" as Jaehyun's ear perked "Tea!!" he mumbled getting up turning to see Taeyong holding a cup of ORS. Convincing him that's tea Taeyong made him drink it. Feeding him porridge Taeyong asked, "Hyunnie, what did you eat yesterday." and Jaehyun replied, "Umm...Hyung wanted Hyun to eat ice cream so Hyun ate it even though it was cold." as Taeyong smiled thinking _'He refers to himself in 3rd person, that's so adorable!!!. He cares about me so much!! '_ tried to brush the warm and queasy feeling off and said "Do you like Hyung that much hyunnie??" and Jaehyun nodded and Taeyong couldn't help but feel shy and bad as he was the one who caused this. Just then a loud song was playing as Jaehyun's phone vibrated and Taeyong picked it up as the person yelled "Jaehyun, where are you???" and Taeyong answered "Well Jaehyun is sick right now." and the person continued saying "Ohh!! Taeyong is it?? Please take care of our boy. We'll not disturb you." in an excited tone and cut the call.

Taeyong was confused but he shrugged it off and feed Jaehyun until he could eat no more and made him drink some more tea. Wiping his body once again with a wet towel Taeyong couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he was cleaning Jaehyun's torso. Though the towel separates them, Jaehyun' so freaking solid that Taeyong can feel it. 

Going out Taeyong felt his face and realized he hasn't showered yet and went to take a shower. Meanwhile, Jaehyun had woken up from his sleep and had gotten up for a sip of water. Sitting on the couch Jaehyun wondered who was taking care of him as he heard shuffling to see a dripping Taeyong come out with a towel wrapped around his waist, really low coming out. Blatantly gaping at the sight Jaehyun tried to convey that he's here and cleared his throat.

Realizing he forgot his clothes Taeyong came out and heard a sound as he turned to see Jaehyun looking at him, his jaw on the floor. Taeyong quickly covered his torso and sprinted into the room and the towel almost dropped on the floor due to the sudden sprint. Jaehyun never realized that Taeyong had such a nice and lean figure, he groaned as he felt another headache coming. Taeyong got inside the room as he was about to wear his old underwear as he heard Jaehyun say "Hyung!! There's a fresh pair of underwear in the drawer." Mumbling thanks he wore it furthermore just put on random pair of shorts and a hoodie and came out.

Seeing Jaehyun grip his head Taeyong helped him to his bed again. Tucking him in Taeyong planted a small kiss on Jaehyun's forehead as he held his hand rubbing it. Soon after Jaehyun dozed off leaving Taeyong satisfied as he looked a lot better than in the morning. Teyong then felt his stomach growl as he went to eat what Jaemin had cooked. Eating till his plate was squeaky clean Taeyong rubbed his belly satisfied as he thought _'Just imagine how good this would be if it was hot!! I have to ask Jaemin to cook again.'_ and went to check up on Jaehyun again. Wiping his body with lukewarm water Taeyong's thoughts still were in hell as he purposely let the towel slip just to feel more of Jaehyun's body. Hitting himself Taeyong mumbled a 'sorry' and planted a kiss on his cheek going out to watch some TV as he heard the door open and Jaemin came in with many people following him. 

Greeting them a bit embarrassed of his bare legs Taeyong sat down letting the hoodie cover it.

Jaemin was a bit startled to see Taeyong Hyung wearing Jaehyun's clothes. Jaehyun doesn't let his boyfriends/girlfriends wear his clothes that easily. He was followed by Lucas, Donghyuck, Jisung, and Jeno. Basically, the whole gang was here. Donghyuck smirked at Taeyong covering his legs and asked "How is Jaehyun Hyung, Tae-Hyung??" Feeling the smirk Taeyong just said, "A lot better than in the morning." and Jisung suddenly shouted "Ahhh!! You're Lee Taeyong??? The legendary dancer from BDS duo." as everyone was startled and Taeyong calmly said "Yes!! I am, You're Jisung right?" and stretched his hand.

Jisung let go of the snacks and his bag as he shook hands with his idol saying "I'm a big fan. I love your Solo GTA so much." Taeyong flustered replied, "Thank you, I didn't know I had fans." and Jisung replied, "Don't lie I met Ten, your partner at the party last week and I couldn't see you but I heard you were there."

"You didn't see him because you were too busy making gooey eyes at Chenle," Lucas said as he snickered as Jisung turned red. Lucas then got a call as he picked it up enthusiastically saying "Helloo!! Woo Hyung!! I'm okay!! You want to talk to Jaehyun's caregiver. OKay!! Here you go Taeyong-ssi!!" and passed it to Taeyong who nodded saying "Please call me Hyung!!" and talked into the phone as he heard a familiar voice saying "Thank you for taking care of my friend. If I wasn't so busy, I would've taken care of him like always." as he thought _'crap!! It's Jungwoo!!'_ but he accidentally said it out loud.

Jungwoo was pissed as he said "Soo you were sick, weren't you Hyung?? This is a sick person." and Taeyong was horrified because an angry Jungwoo is a scary Jungwoo, scarier than Doyoung and he said "I'm so sorry Jungwoo!! He was really pale and it was my fault and I'm sorry JUNgwoo!! I give a day off!!" Jungwoo replied "make it two then we'll talk." then laughed it off saying "It's okay Hyung, it's just that Jungmin gave me a struggle today again so I'm just kind of in pain and I'm on my 3rd cigarette of today." and Taeyong said "Jungwoo!! I really will fire him when I become the CEO, don't worry, You need to be strong because you helped me to move far so please we agreed on 2 cigarettes for 4 days right. Please, I'm so sorry Jungwoo!!" 

Jungwoo feeling guilty told "It's really okay Hyung, now go take care of Jaehyun properly. Give the phone to Lucas." and Taeyong realized he's with other people as he coughed passing the phone to Lucas who immediately said "Hyung!! If you really want smoke over, share it with me, It'll be alright." and he got smacked by Jaemin who showed him a throat-cutting sign as Lucas grimaced and talked a bit and then said "bye Hyung!! Don't forget our date tonight." and cut the call.

Taeyong then turned to Lucas and jokingly said "So you are Jungwoo's boyfriend who distracts him and smokes with him." and Lucas said "Yes I am the one who distracts him and smokes with him." while snickering. Introducing himself to everyone Taeyong returned to check on Jaehyun who was lazily sleeping in a position that looked uncomfy. Making him sleep comfortably Taeyong returned to see everyone sitting down playing Uno.

Lucas shouted, "Jaemin I'm betraying you,+4 and Uno." and placed his last but one card as Jaemin said "Noooo.... Lucas, I hope you choke on your skittles." picking up 4 cards and Donghyuck placed his last card and got up and sat next to Jeno who already finished the game.

Taeyong then asked "If anyone wanted some lunch and everybody's ears perked up as they said "Yes!!" and Taeyong shook his hand and started to cook some food for all 8 people.

After a delightful dinner, everyone played a round of monopoly resulting in Jaemin almost stabbing Lucas accidentally with a fake dagger and they left. Jaehyun's complexion was normal again as he got up to see Jaemin and Taeyong sleeping on the couch as he smiled and patted their heads and picked up Jaemin placing him on his bed. 

Seeing Taeyong sleep so peacefully Jaehyun almost did not want to get him up but knowing the couch is not as comfy as the bed he picked him up slightly and placed him on the bed. Smelling himself he grimaced and took a long fresh shower.

Coming back he saw that Taeyong had woken up and was looking through his phone. "hey Hyung." Jaehyun said as he saw Taeyong letting his phone slip on the ground evoking a loud thud. "Jaehyun you're okay now??" Taeyong said as he picked his phone and stood up to see Jaehyun.

Arguing about Jaehyun's health for a while they settled with both of them sleeping as Jaehyun suddenly kissed Taeyong's neck making him breathe heavily. Jaehyun wanting to test Taeyong's patience started to place kisses all over his neck. Taeyong then turned around to face Jaehyun and planted a kiss on Jaehyun's temple and said "Let's do it tomorrow, let you recover for a while for now, or else you'll pass out." as Jaehyun gasped and Taeyong grinning hugging him and closed his eyes.

Waking up again at 9 in the night to eat they both saw Jaemin who was cooking food as they sat down to eat with him as they discussed college and Jaemin's relationships and he teased Jaeyong and showed a picture of them cuddling. Jaehyun also learned that Taeyong used to dance and was very different from what he is today.

* * *

All is well for Jaeyong but Mark here was struggling due to Donghyuck. Visiting the cafe had become his routine daily and he withered left blushing or with a huge boner that he couldn't hide. Donghyuck on the other hand was having fun because Mark's visits to the cafe had become little dates for them. He even started to extend his shifts a bit just to see and talk to Mark for a longer time.

Donghyuck wanted to be with him, that's all he wanted and he was even planning to ask him out tomorrow. Mark was also planning the same and wanted to ask him on a date. 

"Well, we have to wait until tomorrow to see how that goes though." Ten asked as he talked to Jaemin later that night and he heard Johnny snicker beside him saying "What are you planning to stalk them or something??" and Ten asked "Well yes, wanna join??" and Johnny said "Hell yeah!! Wait I'll ask Jaehyun." and texted him and got an instant reply saying "Taeyong'll come too." as Johnny announced the same to Ten who agreed saying "Well the more the merrier but we have to hide pretty well."

"Baby you're a detective." Johnny reminded him as Jaemin giggled saying "Hyung you better plan this with Jaehyun." and cut the call and Ten muttered "Oh!! right!!" as he planned it and sent it to Jaehyun who replied with a 'great!!'

"This is gonna be a mess. NICE!!!" Johnny said and continued "Ten come closer." and pulled Ten who hugged him and they slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a Markhyuck date. We'll see how it goes. Hopefully well.


	25. DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at them holding each other tightly Ten who was wearing a mask placed their order coughed in delight and then left them. Johnny smiled as he saw the noodles prepared by him and Taeyong being eaten in a couple of minutes. 'Their date was successful!!' was the only thing in their minds as they sat down to eat with the old couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOO!!! I'm sorry I'm late. I'll be even later since offline classes may start next week for me. Hope you like my book.

Was Mark nervous??? ~~No, he wasn't,~~ Yes he was!!! Waking up a bit late as he had a day off Mark stretched and went into the bathroom to bathe. Using his favorite body gel he smiled and grimaced at the same time as he lathered his body up. After his bath and teeth brushing Mark came out freshly scented with his scent of pomegranate and cherries. Needing to make a real impression Mark decided on his clothes. Wearing his comfy attire consisting of his black jeans, black and white striped shirt, and a black jacket Mark came out leaving his hair down to look neat Mark couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Ten threw him a little fighting signal and his mom yelled a loud 'good luck' as he got out. After Mark left Ten calmly put on a mask and pulled Johnny who was wearing a long wig as they went to pick up Taeyong and Jaehyun with Jeno and Jaemin.

Donghyuck on the other side had worn his normal outfit of black and white turtleneck, black jeans, and a long black coat and went to his work his shift. Waiting for Mark while pretending to wipe one of the tables Donghyuck was kind of worried since Mark was not at his normal time. Donghyuck then heard a clink signaling someone entered and turned to see Mark looking at him with wide eyes since Donghyuck turned so quickly almost giving himself (whip) whiplash. Mark then tossed out an awkward "hi" from his mouth to which Donghyuck just nodded and Mark sat down indicating Donghyuck to sit down.

Both of them didn't talk for a while since they were practicing their lines in their head and an awkward silence surrounded them. Key then placed some water and said "You both look constipated. Drink some water then talk." Drinking the water their eyes connected and both started "So..." and then "You go 1st.." as Donghyuck raised his hand saying "Both of us will blurt it out at 3." and Mark nodded.

"Will you go on a date with me." Both of them shouted resulting in Minho who was spying on them. Becoming red they both again muttered "sooo....." and then again they both slammed some tickets on the table shouting "I have an ice skating rink tickets at XX Street." at the same time. Key them magically appeared in front of them taking one ticket from each of them saying "Thank you and Thank you, now get out!! People are watching you both." Donghyuck them grinned saying "I thought you would like ice skating!!!" Mark answered, "I thought YOU would like it too!!".Donghyuck told Key to give them to Taemin and Minho who looked date-deprived and pulled Mark alongside him walking out.

Mark then mumbled shyly " Honestly I have never tried ice skating before." and he felt Donghyuck's hand squeezing back as he said "Me too!!" as he smiled again. Mark then squeezed back feeling giddy from the smile as they stopped in front of their cars.

Donghyuck then got his keys out and jingled them and shouted "The last one to reach the rink has to dip their feet in ice." and got into his car leaving Mark bewildered. Mark slowly blinked his eyes realizing as he got into his car starting it.

Halfway through,

"Not fair!!!" Donghyuck said as his car got pulled over for speeding. Mark then pulled over beside him and rolled the window down saying "Spend the night with me and then I'll rescue you." Donghyuck then scoffed asking "Well!! Then you can try." and Mark lowered his sunglasses and asked "Detective Mark here, he's my partner, So excuse him." the person then bowed saying "Well sir ask him not to cross the speed limit again cause his penalty points are on the high now." 

Donghyuck then sheepishly smiled saying "I'm sorry, I follow this correctly from now on." and the officer just nodded. Mark then grinned saying "Well Karina it would really help if you would smile a bit more and I told you to call me Hyung or sunbae right??" as the said person gave a rigid smile saying "Yes sunbae." and Mark chuckled repeating Donghyuck's dare as he sped off in his car leaving Donghyuck alone as he apologized to Karina and then followed Mark.

Still, Mark reached the destination later than Donghyuck since he took a route he knew which was longer than the route Donghyuck knew. Getting off Mark saw Donghyuck's car in the lot as he grinned getting to know his plan worked. Going to the gate Mark smiled as he saw Donghyuck standing there, hands held together looking back and forth. Slightly jogging towards him Mark asked, "Did you wait for a while??" as Donghyuck smiled saying "Yep!! Which route did you take???" Mark explained the route as they gave the tickets at the counter and went to their trainer who was a sweet lady who was very enthusiastic about a couple who was here and they introduced themselves to each other. Making both of them blush at her statements she pretended like she didn't listen to their statements as she handed them their shoes. Tieing his shoes Mark was prepared to embarrass himself in front of his crush like 100%. Donghyuck seeing Mark's shoes untied with him staring into space he kneeled tieing the shoes neatly. Mark broke from his thinking to see Donghyuck kneeling. Freaking out he asked, "what are you doing there??" 

"Calm down you're shoes are untied, I'm fixing it now." Donghyuck said as he finished it and got up patting his pants. Mark then got up almost slipping on the ice as he held something close. Donghyuck freaked out as Mark suddenly held onto his waist as he touched Mark's hand realizing it was for support. Mark then grinned stabilizing himself. The trainer clapped saying "Enough with the PDA!! I have a husband but I feel single!!" making them smile as she continued " Well then we'll learn to stabilize ourselves first since Mark clearly sucks at it." and she leaned to show a pose as she glided across the rink. Following the same, both of them could not stabilize themselves quite neatly resulting in Donghyuck almost falling on his butt. Mark clearly wanting to save him tried but stumbled as they both fell resulting in a groan as Donghyuck murmured, "Lucky for me I'm an athlete or else I would've died." Getting up Mark pulled him up as they tried again. Soon they were able to succeed as the trainer clapped her hands and told them to slowly rise and glide.

Following her for a while and falling for a while again and again they finally learn to glide smoothly. Learning it well and managing to copy a few poses from that one ice skating anime they both bid goodbye to the trainer. Mark could spin himself and Donghyuck could leap and spin, They could hold hands and spin together. Finally, they both removed the shoes sitting down legs a bit sore but smiles on their smiles as both of them enjoyed this date. _'A peculiar first date wasn't it learning ice skating??'_ Mark thought as he saw Donghyuck smiling and Mark asked "You hungry??" and Donghyuck said "VerY!!!"

Eating at the place Taeyong had recommended they both went east of the rink to find a park and further down was the same place Jaeyong visited but Mark didn't know that.

Unknown to them Ten and Johnny with Jaehyun and Taeyong were waiting for them at the park nearby all this time. They didn't want to disturb them at the starting because they would have been discovered there so they decided to stalk them only at the restaurant. Jaehyun had even informed the old couple at the stall that their brothers were coming. All of this just to assure that they have a date which was unusual but memorable for them. Seeing Donghyuck's car Johnny signaled them as they walked down to the stall there.

Entering the half-packed stall Mark and Donghyuck sat down to see it was occupied as they had to wait to get a seat. Mark scratched his head saying "Sorry I didn't know it would be packed like this." and Donghyuck answered "I don't mind!!! Let's visit some of the shops around. I have some money with me!!" and dragged Mark to one of the gift shops around. All kinds of dolls and accessories and a buttload of nail polish were seen in the shop as the owner muted his tv greeting them and then unmuted it continuing watching his horror movie. Amidst the screams of the people, Mark saw a pair of really cute puzzle piece keychains. One fitted into each other, it was very cute but not to the point where it was annoying. Approaching it he held it to see Donghyuck come holding the same pair of keychains.

Awkwardly keeping it back Mark nodded agreeing as Donghyuck bought it from the store manager as he secretly passed a necklace with the 'M' as the pendant. The owner smiling gave a complimentary ring with 'M' engraved on it as a gift and Donghyuck thanked him extensively. Donghyuck then grabbed Mark as they went out of the store as Mark spotted a pendant as he said "One second." and he went inside to get that pendant. Paying the owner who had the brightest grin for some reason Mark too got a complimentary ring as he kept it inside wanting to use it in the latter stages of their relationship. Going out he noticed Donghyuck smiling looking at the package. Tapping his shoulder Mark noticed Donghyuck startle as he pointed at the stall and they went inside to see a couple of seats available. Donghyuck almost caught 2 seats but to his bad luck, a person took 1 seat and sat on it. 

Huffing Donghyuck tapped on the person's shoulder as the person turned at Donghyuck pointed at the seat holding his bag and the person got up bowing and took his bag of it. Taking the seat Donghyuck sat down satisfied. Looking at Donghyuck Mark couldn't help but simper as he came and sat down. Donghyuck then asked "I'm famished and would like uhh-- a japchae and guksu, what about you Mark??" as Mark stated that Jaepchae sounds nice. Mark thought he would have to get up to get the order due to some Alpha behavior or something as he was ready to be ordered but Donghyuck just tossed his package telling him not to peek inside and went to get the orders. Mark agreed and kept the package on the next seat securing the seat. 

Donghyuck went to give his order to see a familiar tall, lean stature inside the kitchen cutting vegetables but he brushed it off giving his order to the sweet grandpa who was smiling a bit larger to him the whole time. Looking at the person cutting the vegetables for the last time Donghyuck went back to see Mark gripping onto his seat talking to a person who was facing him. Donghyuck could only see his broad shoulders. Coming closer he heard that they were arguing about the seat and Donghyuck just smirked and came and sat on the seat. Mark's eyes motioned him to seat and he just sat down due to that. Sitting down he saw that person's jaw drop as he complained "That was mine!!!" and Mark answered "Was your name on it??" and the person couldn't answer and Donghyuck then said, "Well it's mine now since I sat on it and you didn't." as the person huffed going back. Mark the whole time had his arm wrapped protectively around Donghyuck's shoulders and Donghyuck had his hand on Mark's thigh holding it possessively. Till the waiter came down placing their orders they were like that just smiling at each other. The waiter coughed as they released each other and went back a bit farther. Sharing the guksu they gulped it down in a few minutes due to being hungry.

Eating the japchae deliciously Donghyuck almost moaned at the good taste. Mark snorted as he mumbled "He seems to like the Japchae better than me." and Donghyuck answered, "I might as well like this better by its taste." Mark not registering it neatly innocently asked "But you've never taste me???" leading Donghyuck to repeatedly choke and Mark handed him his cup of water. Gulping it down Donghyuck not wanting to lose the match smirked saying "MIght as well taste both." rendering Mark speechless for the nth time today.

Back then watching the couple hold onto themselves on the chair Jaehyun thanked the person who argued saying "Thanks Yugyeom!! I'll definitely pay you back ." as Yugyeom shook his head saying "Just reply in our group chat more and try to make BamBam Hyung date me." and he left. 

Looking at them holding each other tightly Ten who was wearing a mask placed their order coughed in delight and then left them. Johnny smiled as he saw the noodles prepared by him and Taeyong being eaten in a couple of minutes. _'Their date was successful!!'_ was the only thing in their minds as they sat down to eat with the old couple.

Back to Markhyuck who paid their bill and then left. Donghyuck wanted to go to the nearby park just to stroll for some time. Mark agreed thinking that then he would give the pendant to Donghyuck. Going to the park they walked looking at the luscious green plants and petite pastel-colored flowers on them. Donghyuck simply plucked one of every colored flower passing it to Mark who just collected it since he was looking at Donghyuck's eyes which were sparking. Sitting down after completing a round of the park Donghyuck picked up all the flowers piercing them through a vine he picked from somewhere Mark didn't notice. Making a crude flower crown since Donghyuck wasn't good with his fingers being an athlete he put it on Mark's head who accepted without any reaction. Mark was so gorgeous that he shone through that shitty flower crown too. Donghyuck then smiled and took out the keychains and took one of Mark's hands placing them in them and securing them by folding his fingers. 

Mark looked at the cold piece of the keychain and smiled. A tranquil stillness was enclosing them as Donghyuck turned to Mark asking him to close his eyes. Mark complied shrugging as Donghyuck put on the pendant. A cold object sat on Mark's neck tingling his collarbones as he opened his eyes and Donghyuck eyes crinkled and Mark felt the 'M' on the pendant and beamed and asked Donghyuck to close his eyes. Putting the pendant Donghyuck also beamed at him as he said "I'm kind of glad you rejected me at first." making Mark flinch at the old mistake. Noticing Mark's change Donghyuck continued "Don't take it the wrong way, What I mean is that the rejection was supposed to happen otherwise we wouldn't have been so close." Mark understood his point and nodded saying "But don't you think that we're so stupid." and Donghyuck laughed nodding. 

Soon birds singing could be heard as they got up to return back to their home. Not wanting to part each other they held hands as they walked slowly towards their cars. Overcome by happiness Donghyuck blurted out near his car, "Mark I like you." as Mark turned towards him seeing him closing his mouth, eyes wide open holding fear. _'Fear?? Why??'_ Mark thought as he held Donghyuck's hands letting their foreheads touch as he said "I like you too!! hyuck." their breaths entangling each other eyes looking at each other. Donghyuck whispered, "Don't you think we are going too fast." and avoided eye contact with Mark. Mark tightened his grip on Donghyuck's hands as he asked "Do you regret it??" making Donghyuck panic as he almost shouted a loud 'no' but calmed himself saying "No, never. The last weeks and this day has been the best days in 24 years of my life." and to make the mood a bit less serious he added, "I could watch you struggling to flirt with me forever." making Mark's solemn facade break as he started laughing loudly making Donghyuck follow right after. Giggling for a bit Mark gave a light squeeze to Donghyuck's hands and said "Let's enjoy it, for now, You like me and I like you. Let's try to only deepen it not cut it" and Donghyuck gave him a cute 'en' making Mark's heart swell and he leaned in giving a sweet peck to Donghyuck's cheek.

The smile dropped from Donghyuck's face as a deep red flush came on his face as he gripped the part of his cheek. But again being an athlete he tiptoed a bit and kissed Mark's nose making Mark whine saying "You sure are competitive.". Donghyuck then asked, "Do you want me to stay over in your house??" and Mark remembered their bet as he said, "Do you want to?? It's very late though" as some scenarios flashed through both their minds and they both blurted out "Maybe not today." and agreed and hugged each other for the 1st time today. Both of the blushing fools then got inside their respective cars and rode away bidding Goodbye to each other repeatedly. 

All was well yesterday. All is well today. Only God knows if all will be well tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date went successfully. This was my real first date recreated without the following and the cars. Hope you liked this chapter.


	26. Boyfriend??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just smiled seeing Donghyuck arguing with his mom about something. He started to pay attention to what they're arguing and found out it's about whether he is an S or an M. "Woah!! Woah!! Hyuck!! MOM!! Stop it!!" and Donghyuck replied, "You're already calling her mom???" and his mom smiled proudly and Mark started stuttering very badly and Donghyuck's mom patted his head saying "Take it slow Mark!! It's okay!! I like it. Now both of you go to Donghyuck's room and talk about stuff or something. I have to go cook now." and continued pointing at Donghyuck "Don't you tease Mark or else I burn your Micheal Jackson posters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOO!!! I'm back with another chapter and I'm sorry I'm late but hope you like this chapter.

"What happened to him??? He looks like a smiling buddha!!!" Chenle said as he pointed at Mark who was smiling so widely that his eyes had disappeared. Jaehyun then appeared beside him holding a guy's unconscious body as he asked "The date went well I guess???" and Mark giggled. Chenle scoffed as he came and ruffled Mark's hair saying "You're also experiencing this huh??? It won't fade any soon. Right Jaehyun hyung and Yuta hyung???" as Jaehyun and Yuta turned into smiling buddhas like Mark and Chenle said "Yep!! We lost 3 of them to these butterflies. Good thing I can control myself." and went into the van whistling to the new popular song that was shown by Jisung.

Ten was with Johnny on leave since they had to plan a venue and were assisted by Taeyong. 

Donghyuck was not less of a buddha too. He got through the whole day by being on the last bench so the teachers didn't notice him at all but at the last class as he couldn't get the last row seat he sat on the front row. After getting 2 warnings for smiling like a creep he was thrown out by Mrs. Krystal to set a standard of 'discipline.' But the actual creepy fact was that he was smiling throughout the entire process. Taking his bag he went out grinning even more since he got off and this was like last hour so no one cared. Going to the cafeteria which was half-filled he spotted Lucas showing down bites of a sandwich and gulping down huge gulps of coke and he sat down as he said "Got kicked out again to go on a date with Jungwoo hyung??" as Lucas nodded with his mouth full and Donghyuck groaned smiling and he buried his face in the table and Lucas who had finished his food wiped his mouth with a tissue saying "I get it!!! The date was magical!! Now stop smiling. Look the anime club people are staring at you."

Donghyuck got up with his bag saying "They can stare all they want!! I'll be going. See you, Hope you get laid at least tonight." and said the last part loud, and the anime club people stared at Lucas now who was flabbergasted as he picked up his plate and bag clumsily and went out to dispose of the plate.

Going out of the campus Donghyuck was stunned to find Mark waiting outside as he waved his phone saying "Jaemin texted that you're free soooo Wanna go out??" and Donghyuck nodded saying "What about my car??" Mark smiled saying "Well I don't have my car so we're going in yours."

Getting into Donghyuck's car everything suddenly became awkward. Donghyuck scratched his head starting the car and asked "Well your job is over??" and Mark stiffly answered "I have patrol duty afterward." and Donghyuck nodded answering "Okay."

Heavy silence throughout the ride which was kinda sickening engulfed them as they stopped at the signal and Donghyuck picked up the sound as Blackpink's new song 'How you like that' and Lisa's rap part was played and Donghyuck gave Mark a look and Mark smiled and Donghyuck started humming and Mark had a sense of familiarity from that hum. Dismissing the gut feeling Mark asked Donghyuck "Sooo where are we going??" and Donghyuck "Wanna stay at my house??" and Mark guffawed and said, "This soon???".Laughing at his reaction Donghyuck "Mark!! My parents already know you!!" and Mark nodded but replied saying "But still...." and continued mumbling "Well the 1st impression I gave them isn't the nicest one soo I'm kinda in a bad place." and Donghyuck knocked his head with his hand slightly saying "They already know everything so let it go."

Mark nodded and asked, "Well how are Ten and Johnny Hyung's wedding preparation going on??" and Donghyuck replied "All is well, now get down." and Mark let out a confused "Ehh?? Why??" and turned to see a big mansion and Donghyuck ushered him "Now get down!!" and Mark got down and Donghyuck went to park his car. Mark went towards the door and rang the bell for the door to be opened by the maid whose eyes widened as she bowed guiding Mark to sit on the sofa. Mark just nodded sitting down as he saw the maid almost sprint to inform Donghyuck's mom about his presence. Donghyuck's mom came running soon wiping her hands on her apron. Mark became stiff as he turned away and coughed. Donghyuck came in soon after and saw the situation and decided to leave Mark alone to deal with his mother and hid back watching them.

She came and huffed due to breathlessness and said "Helloo!!! Mark what a surprise!!!" and sat down and Mark on autopilot mode stood up greeting her very formally as she held his hand soothingly saying "No need to be formal my child!! Sit down. Let's talk calmly." and Mark's shoulders softened as he sat down beside her and asked about her health and the company. She replied enthusiastically and asked him about his job. Donghyuck then felt very soft seeing the interaction between his soon boyfriend and his mom. Going towards them he said "Well aren't you bonding and leaving me alone??" teasingly. His mom replied "You better watch out hyuck or else Mark'll fall for me." jokingly. Donghyuck then gasped and sat down beside them. Mark was just confused about how these two don't act like mother and son but instead act like siblings.

Mark just smiled seeing Donghyuck arguing with his mom about something. He started to pay attention to what they're arguing and found out it's about whether he is an S or an M. "Woah!! Woah!! Hyuck!! MOM!! Stop it!!" and Donghyuck replied, "You're already calling her mom???" and his mom smiled proudly and Mark started stuttering very badly and Donghyuck's mom patted his head saying "Take it slow Mark!! It's okay!! I like it. Now both of you go to Donghyuck's room and talk about stuff or something. I have to go cook now." and continued pointing at Donghyuck "Don't you tease Mark or else I burn your Micheal Jackson posters."

Donghyuck guffawed saying "Not my posters." and dragged Mark away. His mom sat down smiling thinking how her choices are the best and called out Hwasa and they both went to cooking food. 

Going to Donghyuck's room Donghyuck made Mark sit on his bed as Mark looked around the room seeing the decoration Donghyuck asked "So how are your parents??" and Mark replied "Well you know they're-" and turned to see Donghyuck wearing a sleeveless tank top as his voice reached a pitch higher as he said "My dad is-" and covered his mouth and Donghyuck just smiled saying "Continue." as he removed his pants to reveal his thighs and Mark being a soft person he couldn't hold it anymore as his voice went highest as he yelled "First put on some clothes." as he threw his jacket on Donghyuck.

"Jeez, Mark okay!!Sorry!!" Donghyuck said as he wore the jacket and sat beside Mark who was still a bit embarrassed as he rubbed his cheeks to calm himself down. Doghyuck not being satisfied with his teasing simply placed his hand on Mark's thigh. Mark getting to know Donghyuck wants to tease him again decided to up his game by placing his hand on Donghyuck's waist and asked "Well how are your tests going?? I heard from Jeno that you'll had your tests last week." Donghyuck had a really thick face these past few days so he replied calmly saying "They were good. I ranked 7th." and placed his hand on Mark's waist too.

Knowing he lost the match he sighed saying "Okay!! You win." and raised his hands in defeat and Donghyuck snorted saying "Who do you think you are to win." and Mark getting the perfect opportunity scratched his head "Your Boyfriend maybe???" and Donghyuck froze as he said "pardon??" and Mark turned neatly towards him and asked again "Will you be my boyfriend Donghyuck??" and Donghyuck snorted as he started laughing while saying "Why do you sound so doubtful?? So fucking cute!!! I'm so lucky-" and rambled on about Mark. After a thorough laughing and cooing session and letting Mark in the deep Donghyuck wiped his tears on the corners of his eye as he said "Okay!!" and Mark being said "Okay???" in a doubtful tone. Donghyuck then grumbled saying "So forgetful!!!" as he grabbed a marker and wrote on Mark's hand and patted his hand saying "Come to me when you regain your senses." and got up. Mark went "HUH???" and looked down to see a big "You're my boyfriend no." written on his arm as he got up smiling as he back hugged Donghyuck who had turned the other side waiting for Mark.

Hugging him tightly Mark kissed him repeatedly as Donghyuck smiled. Turning towards Mark, Donghyuck just kissed his cheek and hugged him saying "Wanna eat?? I'm hungry." ruining the romantic mood. Mark whined pushing Donghyuck slightly as he said "At least learn to be romantic now hyuck!!" and Donghyuck grinned saying "Sorry!! But I'm really hungry." as he changed his clothes and he dragged Mark to the dining room to eat. Both dumbasses had forgotten to wash the marked words leading them to be teased by Donghyuck's parents, Johnny and Ten who recently came home and even Hwasa didn't let them out. Being teased until they were full with that DOnghyuck got up dragging Mark to his room only for his father to throw a condom packet to them yelling "We'll be out. Have fun. be safe." and Mark yelled back "Dad we will. Bye!!" and left them laughing.

Going back to the bed they cuddled and cuddled until they finally slept and Ten had to wake Mark up due to his patrol duty and Mark got up and stuffed a pillow as his substitute and went out after pecking Donghyuck's forehead multiple times. Completing his job till the morning and came back to Donghyuck's bed looking like a zombie and slept beside him again. 

On the other side, Ten and Johnny slept after planning everything for their wedding which is in the next 5 days. Jaehyun and Taeyong just went on double dates with Jeno and Jaemin planning to give a huge wedding gift to Johnny and Ten. Yuta and Sicheng were abroad visiting Sicheng's grandmother who wanted them to marry early as well since he wanted to see their wedding before dying and they agreed as she pulled out two intricately designed ruby rings and told them it's her and her wife's and Yuta got down on his knee asking Sicheng "Are you ready for this??" and Sicheng replied "Ready as ever!!" and Yuta asked "Sicheng do me a favor and make me the luckiest man alive." and took the ring out and Sicheng replied, "I'm the one who's lucky to be with you." as Yuta placed the ring on Sicheng's ring finger completing their bond. The whole Dong household erupted in cheers as their plan of cat baiting worked as they called the Nakamoto household telling them about the news.

Chenle and Jisung's relationship was caught by Chenle's family who had thrown him out and they were using Jisung to persuade him to come back to his family and were terribly failing since Jisung is the son of the Defense Minister of Korea so they had come to fail. We will soon see how they'll cope up with the annoyance. Lucas and Jungwoo were on vacation at Lucas's hometown enjoying their life. Kun and Renjun were hanging out with each other talking about how everyone is good and well. Shotaro and Sungchan were getting along with each other despite the fact that Sungchan can't remember his past making Shotaro really hurt but they are getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mating Bond- Achieved by knotting each other. Since Sungchan doesn't remember knotting Shotaro the bond isn't complete. Shotaro being bonded to Sungchan can't help but be with him. Their past will be revealed in later chapters. 
> 
> Johnten, Luwoo, and Yuwin are mates already. 
> 
> The next chapter will be Johnten's wedding and the most difficult one so I'll be updating late. Hope you liked this chapter. BYEEEEE!!!!


	27. Mornin' my Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark then came outside to see Donghyuck walking around having a death grip on his hair. Mark then came outside and hugged him saying "Stop pulling your hair." Donghyuck replied, "Well it's my hair." Mark put his hands on Donghyuck's saying "I like your hair!!!"Donghyuck then got flustered saying "Well I'm supposed to let go if you like it???"Mark then just pecked him on the cheeks saying "I hope so." Donghyuck then let go and turned towards Mark and hugged him saying "You're so damn cute!!!" and Mark then pecked his cheek again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I wanna upgrade my writing to make it less dull because my sister read it today and said "Well everything's fine and cute but why do you sound so lifeless???" and that hit me so much that blood came up my throat so If you all have some recommendation or any mistakes I'm making while writing fell (very very) free to comment. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll be updating very slowly since I have become busy with my studies and projects and my other book. Hope you like this chapter.

Donghyuck woke up groaning heavily feeling something heavy on his stomach and feeling stuffy. He opened his eyes to see Mark sleeping beside him hugging him tightly, his leg wrapped around his stomach securing him. Donghyuck then turned slightly and hugged him falling asleep soon after. 

After like an hour or so both of them were woken up by loud banging courtesy of Donghyuck's mom who was banging a pan with a spoon yelling 'Wake up!!!". Donghyuck being a good son removed Mark's arms and leg, got up, and threw his shoe at his mom hissing "Mark's asleep. Shut up!!" and his mom slipped out saying "You have 30 minutes to get out." Mark woke up clearly confused and saw the time panicking as he got up throwing the blanket and rushed into the bathroom. Donghyuck knowing this would happen just sat down and Mark came out asking for a toothbrush and Donghyuck handed him saying "Here you go. Today's Sunday but you want to work so I won't object." Mark realized the stuff and sat down beside Donghyuck chuckling as he asked "Then why did your mom wake us up so early. It's like 7:30 now."

Donghyuck said, " We usually eat breakfast around this time on Saturday and Sunday because it's family time. But you came late so sleep for a while I'll wake you up after." Mark replied "It's fine but I should get going. I have to help mom with her work." and took his phone out showing some texts and continued "Apparently I should be her P.A since hers got injured or something." and got up to go to the bathroom. Donghyuck held him back slightly saying "Stay for a while. Eat with us. My mom said she'll cook her special chicken recipe since you like chicken." Mark sat down saying "Baiting me with chicken, you're so cunning." as he got up again to pulled back again but this time Donghyuck got on top of him saying "Good morning-" and bent down to whisper in Mark's ear "My boyfriend." Mark then leaned in for 2 pecks on his cheek saying "Good morning to you too my boyfriend." and Donghyuck got up from him saying "I'll go shower first." and took the towel Mark had and went to the shower leaving Mark on the bed wondering how he is so lucky. Donghyuck then came out after 30 minutes to see no one in the room. Slightly disappointed in Mark but mostly smiling because he knows Mark is a shy boi so he wore his clothes and came out into the dining room to see Mark beside his mom talking happily while frying veggies and beef in the wok.

Donghyuck sat down on the table and said "Well is the food ready??" and Mark turned around and Donghyuck could fully see him wearing a frilly white apron as Donghyuck's mom turned towards him saying "Come help me. Let Mark take a bath." and Donghyuck nodded and Mark was about to take the apron off as Donghyuck came close whispering "I'll be taking that." and put his hands on Mark's waist taking the apron.

Mark was very close to kissing him right there but then remembered about Donghyuck's mom so he stopped withdrawing himself from him and put his hands up. Slowly slipping out of Donghyuck's grasp Mark went to his room and went into the bathroom taking his clothes off. Dropping them in the laundry basket he turned the shower on and took the shower gel. _Ohhhh Golden Sunflower_ Mark thought as he read the letters.

Coming out of the bathroom Mark then realized well he didn't have any clothes. Luckily Donghyuck was in front of him openly staring at him. Mark wanted to flex a bit in front of him just asked "Well do you have some clothes for me??" Donghyuck broke his sight of Mark's abdomen and fixated on his eyes saying "You're shoulders are broader than mine so I can't give you my shirts or t-shirts. Hoodies will suffice??" Mark nodded still not being fazed by Donghyuck's stare. Donghyuck then sighed turning away from the enchanting view and took out his favorite hoodie and jeans with the new boxers he bought some time ago but never used and placed them on his bed and went out to calm himself. Mark then took them and tried to fir the hoodie which fit perfectly like stuck to Mark. The jeans were tight though but Mark was used to tight jeans and besides he'll change them once he gets home. 

Mark then came outside to see Donghyuck walking around having a death grip on his hair. Mark then came outside and hugged him saying "Stop pulling your hair." Donghyuck replied, "Well it's my hair." Mark put his hands on Donghyuck's saying "I like your hair!!!"Donghyuck then got flustered saying "Well I'm supposed to let go if you like it???"Mark then just pecked him on the cheeks saying "I hope so." Donghyuck then let go and turned towards Mark and hugged him saying "You're so damn cute!!!" and Mark then pecked his cheek again. 

"Wow, you both are so cheesy." Ten said. Markhyuck then turned to see Ten on Johnny's back being piggybacked by him. Mark then huffed saying "Says the one being piggybacked by his husband." Ten being awake just for a while just plopped his face on Johnny who went away from them.

Mark and Donghyuck then went to the kitchen to see his mom setting up the table. The delicious aroma of chicken surrounded the kitchen making Mark almost moan. Sitting down Donghyuck's mom served the pieces of chicken and rice with the stir fry. Mark ate at least 3 servings before rubbing his stomach saying "This was delicious. How do you cook like this??? Thank you so much, mom." Donghyuck's mom has never smiled that wide she patted Mark's head saying "It's fine Mark. Now want some fruits."Mark disagreed saying "I want the taste of the chicken to be in my mouth." 

Donghyuck then smiled saying " You seem to like my mom's cooking." Mark turned towards him saying "Like??? I loved it." and he got up seeing the time and said "Well then I'll be going for now. I'll see you again mom. Donghyuck come up with me." and dragged Donghyuck to the living room. Hugging him and pecking his forehead numerous times Mark let go saying "I'll meet you tomorrow at the cafe. Morning shift??" Donghyuck pecked his cheek saying "Morning shift." Holding hands till they reach Mark's car and let go after a squeeze. Donghyuck waved at him and Mark waved back and started his car. Going away from Donghyuck Mark realized how much of a whipped person he is.

"I'm so fucking whipped that only God can help me now." Mark mumbled as he turned his radio only for the song 'Lovesong' by 127 to play as he hummed along to the song going to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Mark being a P.A will be in the next chapter.BYEEEE.


	28. Special Doyoung chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!!! This is a special chapter for our dearest Doyoungie, the light in everyone's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Doyoung-ah!!! I wish you to live a happy and prosperous life and do whatever you want to!! I love you<3!!! Hope you will always be strong, sassy, and sing like an angel forever. I hope you catch every Nct sasaeng with Yuta. I hope you achieve everything you ever wanted.
> 
> I wanted to write something special for Doyoung's Bday and this came into the picture so here you go, guys. Hope you like it!!

Doyoung is kind of an idiot to have a crush on his neighbor just by seeing him every day. Nothing special just seeing Taeil come out of his house wearing his bag pack neatly, bread stuffed in his mouth, ruffling his hair, and then go to his school in his bicycle made Doyoung's heart flutter. Taeil's almond-shaped eyes crinkling every time he sat on the swing in their neighborhood park, his mouth randomly mumbling things as he rode his bicycle to school made Doyoung so happy. Doyoung persuaded his parents to join him in the same middle school thinking he could woo Taeil with his skills. Poor him, Taeil is the apple of every teacher's eyes and was on top and worshipped by teachers and students alike. Unable to make a move since Taeil is the densest person he knows doesn't make this any easier. Doyoung felt stabbed every time Taeil just smiled receiving chocolates from a bunch of people on Valentine's day not knowing he is accepting their feelings.

Doyoung is kind of an idiot to still join the same high school as Taeil and even become the vice president just to assist him. Good luck shone on him the 1st year since he actually got close to Taeil in that year. Every member of the council knew about Doyoung's crush and helped him in pursuing Taeil but it seems his good luck was evaporated in befriending Taeil since he could not understand his motive. And the next thing a girl asked out Taeil, she was pretty and smart and she looked perfect with Taeil. The heartbreaking fact is that Taeil accepted her and started going out with her. One day she asked Taeil if he loved her Taeil replied with "Yes I love you." She continued "as a girlfriend??" Taeil made a confused face saying "We were dating?? I love you as my sister" She ran out embarrassed after yelling "I hate you Taeil!!" Taeil then told his council members that everything he did with her, he also did it with Doyoung. That established that Taeil only saw him as a brother breaking Doyoung's heart. He just walked out of the room tears welled up in his eyes and went to his haven which was the roof. That day he also had his first kiss, a guy confessed his love for Doyoung. Doyoung didn't answer so the guy came forward and planted a kiss on his lips. That day he also got to know he would not like to kiss anyone's lips except Taeil's. He broke down crying heavily. That day he met Taeyong and Yuta who asked him to stand up straight and try again and again if he believed Taeil would understand him. Doyoung nodded gaining 2 close friends and started to pursue Taeil. Bad Luck drowned on him as Taeil had to move out of the city as his parents had a job transfer. Doyoung then passed out of high school realizing he was in love with Moon Taeil now.

Doyoung is kind of an idiot since he joined a course, not of his interest but he is not more idiotic than Taeyong who opted to date his friend Yuta just because they knew each other more and especially knowing that they have no feelings towards each other. He also thought Sicheng was idiotic because, despite having feelings for Yuta, he didn't confess to him thinking it is not reciprocated. If he knew that Yuta glanced at him every second while smiling they would have been together. But in reality, he is the most idiotic because he has been pining for his senior and neighbor Taeil since middle school who joined the same university as him. Taeil is still the smartest person he knows as he is the student council president again, and he still manages his studies and his duties perfectly standing on top every semester but for someone so smart he is still clueless when it comes to romance. Somehow Doyoung made it out of university being in the top 5, a year after Taeil passed out. Getting into a job at a company that was nice in his opinion, he got to know that it was owned by Taeyong's parents but Taeyong joined with him at the same time.

During this, he got very close to Taeyong who disclosed that Taeil was a detective now and works with his brother Mark. Detective huh??? I would have never thought!!! Doyoung thought as he got disappointed at the thought that Taeil might get hurt so he started indulging himself in his work quickly climbing up the ladders. Taeyong who was known as the workaholic in their group started getting worried about his health and made him take a break for a week since he had the authority. Going to his house which was decent for him Doyoung went out to get his groceries since he was binging office food for the past few weeks. He went to the nearest store and picked up everything he needed for a recipe for bibimbap. Seeing the last beef packet he rushed towards it keeping his hand on it as another person did the same. Doyoung annoyedly looked at the person only to find out it's his LOML Taeil sporting a new look with his lush black locks falling on his forehead, eyes still dreamy, mouth agape as he said "Doyoungie??" 

Doyoung is still kind of an idiot as he blushed furiously at the pet name who was often used by him. Taeil then let his hand go saying "You can have it."Doyoung wanted to be with him for more time as he pushed it towards Taeil. Amidst this pushing and pulling another lady tried to grab the set making Taeil fume as he grabbed it saying "It's mine. Go off!!!" The lady moved to mumble about how Taeil is rude making Doyoung chuckle. Taeil also started laughing as he said "Doyoungie I'll buy it then will you cook it for me???" Doyoung then nodded saying "Of course hyung!!!"Taeil then went with Doyoung to his house. Catching up with each other in the car they discovered they lived in the same apartment complex. Doyoung was on cloud nine as he thanked God multiple times. Going into his house Doyoung and Taeil cooked bibimbap together as they sat down and ate it deliciously.

Today Doyoung got to know Taeil was a messy eater and like drinking water every couple of bites. Talking a bit about keeping in touch Taeil left bidding Doyoung goodbye leaving Doyoung who had reverted to his middle school self who was admiring everything about him. After his 3 days vacation which was mainly spent with Taeil while thinking about Taeil and dreaming about Taeil Doyoung got ready to come back to his work. Coming back Doyoung decided to take it slow since Taeil scolded him to do so. He told Taeyong about it and Taeyong was ecstatic as he tried to pester Doyoung about pursuing him again. Doyoung dismissed it thinking Taeil already had a sweetheart. Taeyong came back the next day yelling that Taeil is single and ready to mingle specially specified by his brother Mark. 

He told Taeyong that he would think about it and decided to see Taeil. Taeil lived on the bottom floor while Doyoung lived on the topmost one. He went to the floor only to see a tall handsome guy carrying flowers and gave them to Taeil as he went inside. Doyoung went back dejected to his house and decided to put forth a leave. He called Taeyong and asked him to stay with him for support for a few days at midnight. Taeyong being the angel agreed and an hour later a Taeyong wearing pajamas and carrying luggage showed up at his home. Doyoung let him in. After closing the door Doyoung broke down hugging him while mumbling about the many times his heart got broken by Taeil but he is unable to move on from him. Taeyong just patted his head soothingly nodding to everything he said. For the next 5-6 days, Doyoung did not go out of his house and let Taeyong do everything.

Taeyong every night told him that Taeil visited him and asked for him and left dejected. Doyoung did not believe it and thought Taeyong said that to cheer him up. After a week of not going out, Doyoung went out with Taeyong to a fancy restaurant and treated him to stuff and even brought him that costly ring he always wanted. He had a blast but still felt a bit empty due to Taeil. Talking about Taeyong's huge ass crush on a guy named Jaehyun Doyoung felt happy since it seemed like that guy reciprocated his feeling too. Sending Taeyong off with his luggage Doyoung went back to his house. He returned to his house and stayed happy and empty at the same time. 2 days after, When he was opening the lock after returning from work that night, he felt 2 loud bangs as 2 hands were beside him trapped him as he turned and looked down to see Taeil breathing heavily, hair sticking to forehead and eyes a bit red as he asked, "Why did your boyfriend move out???" Doyoung was confused "Boyfriend??"

Taeil said "The one with the pretty eyes." Doyoung then grimaced "Taeyong??? he's not my boyfriend!!!" and Taeil continued asking "Then why did he not let me meet you??" Doyoung was frustrated as he yelled, "Well you broke my heart so Taeyong had to stay with me to cheer me up!!!" Taeil then asked "How??? When??" Doyoung huffed out "When you let that tall guy holding a bouquet into your house!!!" Taeil then yelled out "Well that guy had come to me for advice for going out with his date and I was helping him out!!!" Doyoung also started yelling "Well it didn't seem like that!!" Taeil was angry as he yelled "Well I LIKE YOU, YOU DUMBASSS SINCE UNI!!! so I wouldn't let anyone else inside my house." Doyoung also yelled "Well I LOVE YOU YOU DENSE SHITT!!! So I wouldn't let anyone stop me from seeing you." Then Taeil mumbled "Wait you love me??? Since when??" Doyoung just mumbled "High school!!" while blushing. Taeil's eyes widened as he yelled "SInce High Schooll??" and continued mumbling "Well everything you did then makes sense now. I'm sorry I was dense. I just wasn't interested in Love and Relationships back then due to my family's conditions."

Doyoung nodded saying "I don't blame you, I understand." Taeil then smiled gorgeously as he continued "Well we are mutual so wanna date??" Doyoung then smiled blushing as he said "Heck Yeah!!" Taeil then leaned in pressing his lips against Doyoung's. Doyoung then pulled Taeil towards him deepening the kiss. They let go of each other as their eyes changed and Taeil pressed him down kissing him deeply, Doyoung grunted as Taeil mumbled "Open the door." Doyoung then opened his door and pulled Taeil in slamming the door shut and pinned him to the door kissing him. They broke off as started to remove their Jackets as Taeil pushed him on his couch hovering over him. Taeil started to unbutton Doyoung's shirt while kissing his neck as Doyoung pulled Taeil's pants off only to be interrupted by someone as they yelled "AHHHHH!!" and dropped their stuff. Doyoung yelled, "Taeyong get out, I'll call you later." and gathered his stuff and ran out slamming the door. Taeil got up saying "He didn't get to know it was me right??" and Doyoung flipped their places and pinned him down saying "I don't think so?? Wanna continue Taeil." as Taeil answered "Of course I didn't run over here to leave just like that." and kissed Doyoung.

If only he had confessed to Taeil they would have been together since university. Covering Taeil with a blanket he ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and pinched himself thinking if it was real. Seeing the decoration on his neck and chest and the light scent of Taeil on him confirmed that it's not a dream. They both showered together and ate breakfast together as Taeil stuffed rice inside his mouth saying "We're boyfriends right??" Doyoung answered "Yes we are. Now chew properly."

Doyoung is still kind of an idiot since he choked on his food saying that sentence and Taeil got up and rubbed his back as Doyoung smiled thinking _'Well at least I'm Taeil's idiot now.'_ and smiled pecking Taeil's cheek as they continued eating being in the presence of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Doyoung's story with Taeil. I'll be writing one for each member because I think it will be nice. I'll be updating the story soon. BYEEE...(≧∀≦).


	29. A new job, maybe a reunion and an meeting with Jaehyun's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gulped saying "WELP!!! I'm gonna die today!!" as she turned to see him and gestured a suit which was lying beside her and asked him to wear it. Mark just nodded taking the suit and went to change in her room. Seeing his father snore away in his bed Mark smiled as he changed his clothes and came out a minute later to see his mom tapping her leg swearing curse words at a random person as Mark cleared his throat signaling he's ready. She grabbed his hand and walked out of the house and they both sat in her car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI !!!! May I present to you another chapter by yours truly!!! Hope you like it!!!

Reaching home Mark got out still humming 'Lovesong' which is stuck in his head for now as he entered the residence. Standing beside the couch his mom wearing formal clothes was speaking to someone as she wore her watch nodding profusely.

Mark gulped saying "WELP!!! I'm gonna die today!!" as she turned to see him and gestured a suit which was lying beside her and asked him to wear it. Mark just nodded taking the suit and went to change in her room. Seeing his father snore away in his bed Mark smiled as he changed his clothes and came out a minute later to see his mom tapping her leg swearing curse words at a random person as Mark cleared his throat signaling he's ready. She grabbed his hand and walked out of the house and they both sat in her car. 

Mark then sighed saying "Mom are you angry with me??" His mom surprised looked at him saying "Oh!! No Angel!! Never!! I'm just pissed because you know that Old Man Kwan??? That guy messed up with one of the shipments we were sending to Liu enterprises and even caused my P. A to get injured so that he could steal her files about our company from her." and sighed annoyedly continuing "Lucky me!! I never let her carry her files back home so we are safe for now. Mr. Yang is pissed and asked me to asap today at 12 on a Sunday!!! So go faster!!! Fast!!!" and Mark stepped on the heel and they sped off to the HQ of their company. Wearing his mask Mark came inside accompanying his mom who instructed her strictly on all of the things Mark has to do today as her P.A. Mark just nodded along saying "Okay." 

Holding her files he followed her meekly not showing an overbearing aura since no one knows him here. She stopped at her office to see a guy wearing a mask sitting like he owns the place. She sat down saying "Well we'll get started. I'm so sorry Mr. Yang." Removing his mask the guy started to talk as Mark being a stupid guy just yelled "YangYang??". YangYang turned hearing the voice Mark removed his mask and YangYang got up bro hugging him as he said "How are you??" Mark's mom then cleared her throat saying "Ummm Mr. Liu We'll deal with this problem then you can go on with catching up." and looked at Mark who set the files on her table and stood next to her. YangYang then bowed saying "My mistake. Madam Lee, I am handling my father's company for now. Anyway let's get to business."

After proving that there was no tampering or anything from their side Mark's mom motioned Mark to sit down as YangYang started explaining that there was no tampering at all. Concluding that someone else tampered with the shipping. Mark's mom started bringing up new products as Mark just got up mowing to his mom and went out since his job was done. As he went to the P.A's office he sat down huffing and slumped down. After half an hour or someone knocked on his door he said "Come in." and YangYang came in saying "Yo!! You're a P.A now??" as Mark said "Nahh!!! That's my mom!! You've never met her???" 

Mark then pointed at him and continued saying " I introduced to her on my bday 2 years ago." YangYang then replied, "2 years ago when I was drunk and depressed cause I had to go back to China???" Mark then grimaced and sat down motioning YangYang to sit down. Mark then asked, "Well how are Hendery and Xiaojun??" YangYang then sat down saying "Well Hendery-Ge is with me but Xiaojun-Ge's family wanted him to get a job so he's here with them." Mark then made a confused face saying "Well he can find a job in China too right??" YangYang's eye twitched as he mockingly said, "Well his mom quote 'I want him to be with me!!!' So I had to leave him alone." Catching up with him Mark lastly asked "When will Hendery come back??" YangYang said, "Well 3 days or so??" Mark was surprised because he didn't know as he went "Huh!!! 3 days??" YangYang then smiled saying "Well for Johnny hyung and Ten hyung's wedding. I'm already here and I'll not leave." 

Mark then smiled asking "Where will you live??" YangYang then smirked saying "Hendery and I bought a house!" Mark's jaw dropped as he muttered "Rich Brat!!" YangYang heard it and said, "You are rich too!!" Mark pointed at him "Well I don't buy houses so often." YangYang then continued changing the topic "Hyung I got to know that you have a boyfriend now." Mark suddenly got all shy as he mumbled "Yeah!!"

YangYang smirked saying "Well Well Well Look who is whipped!!!" As Mark was about to answer, his mom came inside smiling as he said, "Well Mark Mr. Liu let's get going??" YangYang bowed getting up and said "I'll be going, Ma'am. Pleasure doing business with you." he looked at Mark with a gaze that screamed "Call me later!!' mark nodded and got up as YangYnag went out wearing his jacket. Mark's mom came to him saying "Is that YangYang?? I think I met him before?? Hendery's boyfriend right??" Mark nodded saying "The sad one looking like a stoner!!" Mark's mom laughed as said "I remember him!!! Hope he's fine now." Mark nodded saying "He's fine, he's fine. He bought another house with Hendery though!!!"She was gobsmacked as she asked "Another?? Man the Liu family is filthy rich!!!"

Mark said "I know!!! Now Mom we'll go home???" She nodded yawning a bit as she said "Yep!!! I'll sleep again. Your dad would have woken up by now so I'll leave everything to him. Anyways you will have to join Taeyong today for something." 

Mark said "What??" as she said "Well he didn't tell you??? We'll be gifting a house to Johnny and Ten." Mark turned his neck to face her almost cracking his neck by turning so fast "A house!!!" and grinned. She smiled saying "Yep!! It'll be ready today!! Johnny and Ten are like my children. Anyways your father, Taeyong and Kun designed the house" she wore her jacket and they went home. A small bungalow."

"Small EH???" Mark said as he saw the simple but very freaking big house spreading far with a beautiful small garden knowing Johnny liked growing plants. The style was modern yet old just like Ten's liking. It had big windows of glass making it Johnny's dream home. Going up the stairs to go inside Mark was blown away. A sleek white couch with a table out looking at the beautiful scenery of the garden outside. A small kitchen since both of them rarely cooks and suck at it but with big cabinets for their snacks. Inside the passage, the dining room was there with rosewood chairs and a table liked by both of them. Opposite to it the other passage lead to the 1st bedroom, a simple one with blue sky pillows and sheets. 

Taking the classic victorian stairs to go up a huge-ass TV with a music and PlayStation system and speakers with 5 beanbags surrounding it. Ten sure will enjoy seeing his Dramas with Johnny. We finally entered the master bedroom. A big bed with fluffy pillows since Ten hyung likes pillows too much with the colors of grey and even the walls were in gray since they like the space to look comfy and easy to sleep and did not want much lighting there. Another 2 simple bedrooms inside another passage and the house tour were over. Taeyong then turned standing as she beamed saying "Do you like it??" Mark jumped on him hugging him saying "I loved it. Ten and Johnny hyung are going to love this so much!!!"Taeyong patted his head saying "I hope so. Now wanna visit Jaehyunnie with me!!!" 

Mark said "Why not?? On the way, you wanna talk with YangYang??" Taeyong's eyes widened "Yangie and Hendery are back???" Mark smiled saying "You also didn't know. Everyone knew it." Taeyong pouted saying "I'm always the last one to know. Anyways get your jacket." and wore his jacket going out. Mark followed him soon as he said "Hyung!! When did you guys plan it." Taeyong shook his head saying "1 month!! When I got the hunch Johnny was gonna propose I ran to Kun telling him about the plan. Man!! That was very stressful!! YEESSHH!!! I struggled to find the bungalow. I remembered Johnny had pointed out to one bungalow and I rushed to buy it. It's a good thing the owner was a friendly person and agreed to sell. Then finding high quality and durable furniture and paintings, designs Don't remind me of that!!" he stopped getting into the car. Mark connected his phone to the car and called YangYang. Overdose by Exo played for a while as YangYang picked up saying "Hi!! Mark." as Taeyong puffed up saying "When did you come??" YangYang surprised said "Hi Tae-hyung. Ummm 5 days ago !!!" Taeyong gasped saying "And you couldn't tell Yong-hyung!!"

YangYang apologized saying "It's a surprise for Johnny and Ten hyung!! Hyung has a loose mouth!!!" Taeyong gasped again saying "I don't have a loose mouth!!" as YangYang retorted saying "You exposed Xiaojun's mini crush on you to Hendery and he loathes that to this day." Taeyong then sheepishly grinned saying "sorry." and Mark started saying "Don't forget about your situation at high school when he visited you in China!!" YangYang then said "I'll never forget you exposing my crush on Wang Yibo in front of his Boyfriend. UGHHH!!!" and then showed his wrath as Taeyong just said "The past is in the past!! I'm good at it now."

YangYang then challenged him saying "Let's see!!" and Taeyong said, "I'll keep this secret!!" and YangYang changed the topic saying "Mark hyung!! Do you know that somebody got a boyfriend and didn't tell his Dongsaeng!!" and Mark turned facing Taeyong as he said "I know YangYang. He didn't tell his own brother too!!" Taeyong then grimaced saying " Don't gang up on me." YangYang then continued "Hyung you probably don't know how many people are teasing Jaehyun hyung!! Some superiors are asking him to be careful since he has a husband back home, others are taunting him about how soft he has gone. Jaehyun complains about it a lot but doesn't tell you." Mark then looked at Taeyong who had frozen, clutching his chest having an expression like he's on cloud nine. YangYang then mumbled "Shit!! Hyungs I have to go. I forgot to meet some Mr.Kwan or something!!" Mark got alerted as he said "YangYang!! That guy is the one who destroyed your shipments!!" Taeyong said "Say WHAT??" as Mark continued saying what that bitch had done. YangYang listened to it carefully as said "I was meeting him due to the shipments but I didn't know the bastard did something that bad. Mark except for his company to plummet and his position as a board member to vanish and tell that to your mom. I'll be going!! I have to call dad!!" and cut the call.

"What happened??" Taeyong asked since he couldn't attend the meeting as he was assigned to the Busan branch for the past month. Mark slowly explained the situation to him and Taeyong was shocked. Well, he always had a bad feeling about that shitty grandpa but this was not expected. Who knows how many underground things he has done?? Taeyong shrugged saying "YangYang's father will take care of it. He is a lover of justice and you know his sister is also our board member. She's like the right hand of Mom." Mark nodded as Taeyong stopped the car as they reached Jaehyun's house.

Getting out Mark loved the simple house of Jaehyun. It looked so soothing. Well, Mark is on a spree of rating houses today so Taeyong let him be seeing his sparkly eyes looking at Jaehyun's house. They went inside and knocked on the door and it was opened by a middle-aged looking woman whose eyes lit up as she grabbed Taeyong's hand pulling him inside Mark just shrugged thinking its Jaehyun's mother and came inside to see Jaemin and went to talk to him.

Taeyong was confused as this is not the person he saw the picture in Jaehyun's room who he thought was Jaehyun's mom and he was here today to meet Jaehyun's parents. She oddly looked like a female Jaemin who had brown hair. He let her pull him as they went inside Jaehyun's room and sat down. She was so short so her feet swung as she asked "I'm so happy to meet you Taeyong. Jaehyun has blabbered a lot about you. He is in your care from now on. I'm so happy!!!" She smiled as Taeyong automatically smiled as he thought _Guess who Jaemin got his dazzling smile from????_ and spoke about Jaemin for a while. After a while, Jaehyun came inside formally dressed as Mrs. Na nodded and Jaehyun put his hand out saying "We'll go to see my mom and dad." Taeyong nodded saying "They're not here. So they're probably busy" Jaehyun just smiled saying "They're waiting for you." and Mrs.Na patted Jaehyun's back and they went out. Going out Jaehyun said, "Mark we'll be seeing my mom and dad." Mark's expression softened as he nodded and Jaemin smiled and Taeyong was confused as he smiled back and they got out of the house. 

The ride was calm. Taeyong talked about how Jaehyun's mom looked like Jaehyun with bigger eyes and long hair and how his dad had dimples and white pale skin like him. Jaehyun just nodded while Taeyong blabbered about how he was nervous he was and what if they don't like him. Jaehyun just held his hand saying "We've reached!! They'll love you." and they went outside. Taeyong was quiet and looking down as he had a million things running inside his mind and tightly held onto Jaehyun's hand. Jaehyun squeezed his hand back and Taeyong looked up to see a grave as Jaehyun pulled Taeyong to be beside him as he said "Mom, Dad meet Taeyong, the love of my life. He is kind, smart, caring, and is kind of dumb too." and added a chuckle continuing "I have never loved someone so much and Mom you were right when you said soulmates exist because You had yours and I found mine. Dad, Taeyong's strong, stronger than me, and very good at cooking too."

And paused collecting himself and continued "If you guys were here I'm sure you would have loved him." and pushed Taeyong in front of him and said, "Greet them!!" Taeyong nodded and bowed to them saying "Hello!!! I'm Taeyong Lee. I'm Jaehyun's boyfriend and he has told me a lot about you both. Like a LOT!!" and continued saying "It's like you are my parents too because I know about you both so much. I could have cooked for you both since Jaehyun said you both liked to eat a lot and I would have discussed sewing with Aunt since we both shared that interest. And Sports with Uncle since Jaehyun doesn't like sports but I do. I-I'll take care of Jaehyun and try to care of him as much as you did. I hope you like me." and sniffed trying to control himself. Jaehyun hugged him from behind saying "Good job!! They already love you. So no need to worry." Taeyong then turned to hug him tightly as he said " You idiot you could say this!! I blabbered stuff. I-" and started to cry. Jaehyun lifted Taeyong's head and wiped the tears off saying "Hyung Why are you crying??" Taeyong then just sniffed saying "Well I'm an emotional person!!"

Jaehyun poked his cheek saying "Don't cry!! My parents love you and they would feel sad if they saw you crying they wouldn't like it. Please." and planted a kiss on his forehead. Taeyong sniffed saying "okay!! I will." and wiped his face and turned to the grave saying "I will be with him forever so I ask you both to grant your blessings to us." and squeezed Jaehyun's hands. A huge gust of wind blew brushing their faces and Taeyong felt like someone was patting him and encouraging him. He smiled as he said "Jaehyun-ah!! I love you." Jaehyun then hugged him saying "I love you too!!" 

Holding hands they say down on one of the benches since the information given to Taeyong was larger than his capacity he leaned onto the bench breathing calmly and closed his eyes. Taeyong then said "Well Let's go, Hyun. I'm hungry." Jaehyun nodded and they both got up going back.

During all of this time on the other side, Mark played a game with Jaemin, ate with Jaemin, got teased by him and his mom, and also slept with Jaemin. By the time his brother came back, Mark was snoring softly sleeping on the couch next to Jaemin and his mom who were watching a movie. Taeyong then sat down and talked with them and went to eat with Jaehyun. Mark slowly woke up to see Jeno and Jaemin sitting while holding hands as he groaned saying "Why didn't wake me up Jaemin??" Jaemin then said, "You were sleeping peacefully so let you sleep nicely." Mark then got up stretching a bit as he sleepily smiled nodding while saying "Hello Jeno!!!" He heard Taeyong saying "Had a good sleep!!" Mark turned to see Taeyong sitting on one of the beanbags lazily and said "Yep!! What's the time??" 

Taeyong looked at the nearby clock saying "Uhh.... 6!!" Mark blinked asking "What??" Taeyong said "6!!" and Mark got up rubbing his eyes as he said, "Hyung we have to go!!" Taeyong whined saying "WHy???" Mark then mouthed " A-N-N-I-V-E-R-S-A-R-Y!!!" Taeyong then nodded saying "We have to get going!! I'm sorry. Tell Jaehyun after he wakes up!! Bye Minnie, Bye aunt." and got up hurriedly and Mark smiled at both of them and he got out.

Taeyong then groaned saying "I forgot my own parents' anniversary!!! What the heck!!! Mark fast!! MOM was saying she wanted to go to Agra!! Search for the best search for the hotels and some places to visit." as they got into the car.

Going back, Mark finally got booked a suite at a place and booked a car and some tickets when they reached home to see both of them asleep. They anyways have their own Jet to go to the place. Taeyong then hurriedly remembered "10..15... 25... 40 Years of Marriage!!! Close to 50!! So something gold!!!" and called his go-to Jewellery purchaser who picked up instantly asking "What's up Yongie??" Taeyong hurriedly replied "Boa Noona?? ANy nice places for ornaments!! Anything gold my parents will like!!!" 

Boa then thought for a while and said "Your mom did point out at some really gorgeous bracelets at YYY place the last time I met her!!" Taeyong pouted saying "YYY Place huh?? Noona, well you Iive near there right??? Are you free???" Boa agreed saying," 'kay!! I'll be there."Taeyong thanked her a million times before urging Mark to eat and went out hurriedly. Mark plopped down on their couch lazily and removed his jacket. He called Donghyuck who picked up after a few rings saying "Mark hi!!! I'm busy now. I'll call you later. BYE!!! SORRY!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" and cut the call. Mark got happy, blue, and delighted again as he figured this is the first time Donghyuck said I love you to him and gripped his face mumbling "Did he realize???" and just planted face down on the sofa thinking how embarrassed Donghyuck should be. After a while, he got up and changed into more comfy clothes and came to eat to see a note saying "Sorry!!! Ate everything!! Have some Ramen!! LOVE MOM!!" Mark snorted going to the shelf and picked out 2 packets and an egg and made some ramen and sat down in front of the couch and switched the TV on to see Netflix open with an episode of some foreign series going on. Mark was bored and decided to watch it since it looked nice. Another pack of ramen and 1 apple and 2 cookies later, Mark is squealing like the time he had a crush on Kang Daniel at the 10th episode. 

Another episode later Taeyong came in fastly removing his jacket and he sat down pausing the show and opened the box and showing really simple gold bracelets with the engravings of their first letters in a really pretty handwriting. They could be used everyday. Mom uses the earrings got her 5 years ago all with my hard earned money and she never looked more happier, even Dad uses the ring I got him, Taeyong's pendant and many others daily. They treat it like their body parts.

These bracelets might replace their current watches. On mom's there's a small ruby in the shape of a diamond, her lucky gem and on dad's a trial of 3 small diamonds, his favorite jewel. PERFECT AGAIN!!! Taeyong is just perfect!! Mark thought as he ruffled his brother's hair who said "Well what is it?? You're thinking bout something??" Mark just smiled again saying "Jaehyun hyung will be spoiled by you. so much." Taeyong blushed looking down as he said "Well I'll be going now." and got up simply walking clumsily as Mark watched him while smirking.

_Hasn't changed a bit!!!_ Mark thought as he switched off the TV and got up and went to his room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be with YangYang, Xiaojun and Hendery!! BYEE!!!


	30. Child Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child Johnny was puzzled. He had never received candy from anybody and the last time he received it was from his neighbor when he was still living with his mother. He just kept quiet for some time and ignored the candy. After some time one of the nannies came inside and without seeing the candy she stepped on it and broke it. It was the 1st time Johnny cried because of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in 3 parts. Happy late bday Johnny SEO I love you so much!! I'm sorry if this is sad.

Johnny is a nice person. The day his biological mom took him to this orphanage and left him there he accepted it and said "Sorry." and went inside. To this day he remembers that moment and doesn't blame her for leaving him because he thinks it's because he caused her a lot of trouble. He didn't cry or hit the kids who tormented him daily saying that he will never get adopted. He didn't say anything to the other nannies who did not do anything to prevent this situation. He never ever said anything when the owner used to touch him in a way he never liked. he was used to this treatment so much that if you asked the child him what a normal day would be like he would list the same things. When he heard a rich couple who be visiting he just snuck inside not being interested since others always used to say he'll never get adopted. While he was simply playing with a doll one of the nannies gave him inside one of the storerooms a man came inside to take some food to serve and saw him and he immediately hid from him saying "Please don't touch me!!" as almost all of the men he met touched him in a way he never liked.

The man just nodded going away from Johnny who was amazed because it was the 1st time someone listened to him and looked at him surprised. The man smiled saying "If I can't talk to you, will you talk to my wife??" Johnny nodded since ladies were nice to him. The man went out and soon came in with a lady who looked very nice. She beamed at him asking "Can I come near??" Johnny hesitantly nodded and the lady just kept her distance and sat down saying "I'm not pressuring you so let's talk like this till you get adjusted. Okay???" He nodded and the lady introduced herself and the man outside and asked for his name to which he replied "Johnny!!" .She then asked for his favorite color? food? to which Johnny replied, "I like Blue and I like any food." She smiled and took out a small candy saying "I didn't know if you would like it. If you like me take this candy or leave it. I'll never be angry!! OKay??" and got up waving to him and went out.

Child Johnny was puzzled. He had never received candy from anybody and the last time he received it was from his neighbor when he was still living with his mother. He just kept quiet for some time and ignored the candy. After some time one of the nannies came inside and without seeing the candy she stepped on it and broke it. It was the 1st time Johnny cried because of a situation. He held the broken candy in his palms that night and slept with teary eyes. The next day the same lady came back smiling and the man still was outside but this time she asked "Do you have the candy??" Johnny started to cry while holding the broken candy saying " I'm sorry!!! I broke it. I'm so sorry." The lady smiled saying "It's okay baby!! Can I come close??" Johnny nodded as she came close and hugged him saying "It's okay bub. I have many more. Please don't cry!!" Johnny was hugged for the 1st time so warmly and he wiped his tears asking "You are not angry??" 

She declined saying," I will never be angry at you." and Johnny hugged her back clutching her while saying "Never!!" She nodded saying "Never baby!!!" Johnny then smiled as she also smiled saying "So you like me??" Johnny shyly smiled nodding. The lady was ecstatic as she screeched "Honey!!! He likes me!!" The man screamed back "Baby don't scream!! You'll scare him!!" and talked with him for a long time and then went back after giving him another candy. Johnny slept happily after eating the candy. 2 days after, She came inside and talked to him for a while and looked at him, and pointed to the closed door while saying " Can he come inside??? I promise he won't come near you. I'll be there." Johnny nodded as she got up and pulled the man inside. The man stood near the door saying "Hi!! I know you're still are not comfortable with me but I would like to give you this since she said you liked blue!!" and pushed a packet to him. Johnny looked at the lady who encouraged him to pick it up and Johnny got up and opened it to see a blue badge.

His eyes sparkled as he said, "What is this??" The man smiled widely as he said "A badge bub. Honey put it on him." and the lady came and put it up on his shirt. Johnny smiled at the man saying "I like it very much. Thank you!!!" The man almost collapsed as he went outside with her hurriedly. Johnny was worried as he went outside to see him hugging her tightly while yelling "He liked it!!" Johnny then smiled at them as they spotted him and the lady came and hugged him and let go. The man still kept his distance but Johnny knew he wasn't a bad person so he looked at him and stretched his hands out waiting for him. The man pointed to himself and Johnny nodded and the man came close and hugged him warmly. The lady also joined the hug completing it. Johnny never felt more at home. HOME???? Johnny's mind was plagued by the fact as he waved them goodbye. Will, they adopt me??? Johnny couldn't sleep that peacefully that night.

Johnny got up to be beaten ruthlessly since the older kids had seen him with the couple. They even snatched the lovely badge given to him and for the 1st time, Johnny raised his fist at another person and hit the guy and took the badge, and ran to hide in his secret storeroom. Covered in bruises and tattered clothes Johnny closely held the badge. That day the lady cried seeing him in his state and the man patched up his wounds. Johnny consoled them saying "This happens every day!!" The lady wiped her tears and got up saying "Bub we have to go out for a while. Wear this. We bought this for you especially." and dragged him outside. Johnny opened the bag to see a luscious navy blue shirt and pants. Johnny held it close and smiled happily and stripped his clothes and wore them. Coming outside he saw the couple arguing and heard the lines "We can't adopt him." and his world broke.

He gripped the new clothes saying "You won't adopt me???" The couple stopped to look at him and they came closer as Johnny gripped his face yelling "Don't come close!!" They froze and he placed the badge on the ground and said "Have I done something wrong??" The man said "Never bub. It's just that we are not in a situation to adopt you bub." The lady said "We love you baby but he is right!! But I swear we will visit you every day and buy you many things." Johnny then looked at her teary-eyed as he said "I don't want gifts. I want a family." The man then kneeled down and came close to him and took the badge and said "A year bub!! Just a year. Then we will be with you forever!!" Johnny then looked up and said "Forever!!" The lady also came close and nodded. Johnny then wiped his tears saying "Promise!!" They both enthusiastically nodded and put the badge on him. Johnny still had hoped in them so he waited.

Every day they visited him showering him compliments and gifts and Johnny accepted them for them to be taken away by the older children or the nannies who said that he couldn't maintain them. He never said anything and let them get taken away except the badge and the candies which he hid from them. A year later they came with a little baby and took him into the family. Since then from Lady and Man, they went to Mom and Dad and Donghyuck became Johnny's lucky charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. BYE!!!!


	31. Teenage and University life

Johnny is very much influenced by everyone around him. It's good but even the little things affected Johnny. And for Teenager Johnny this was quite a big problem but his parents and his cute little brother were with him, luckily and joining a school known for its good reputation also helped him. There he met quite a several people both good and bad. He got into many good habits like reviewing his notes and projects, buttering up the teacher into his side and he became a bit less rude but on the downside, he had become a bit stubborn, arrogant and his 'golden friends' had told him that his parents would understand nothing about him and poor teenage Johnny believed them and started to withdraw from them slowly. His mom was very worried so one day she made him sit down and talked all about her life including every bit of her stupid choices and good choices. That day Johnny realized his mom was just like him at his age confused and feeling neglected. Johnny smiled thanking her and said "I won't be like this. I'm sorry." and she hugged him saying "Bub it's okay. No apologizing because you haven't done anything wrong." Johnny grinned saying "Yes Mom!!" and his mom was stunned because this was the 1st time he called her mom since his teenage years. His dad came in asking "what happened??" as he smiled saying "Nothing Dad!! Dinner's ready??". His dad smiled nodding. That day Johnny smiled eating happily with his family while feeding his little brother.

And then came the time he started to question his sexuality at the age of 14, a horrible age he must say. Johnny was conflicted cause when he thought of spending time with his partner he couldn't put a gender to them and sometimes it was a girl and sometimes a guy and sometimes he couldn't figure out the gender. He liked girls!! Girls are hot and beautiful but Boys too!!! Boys were so cute and pretty too!! One day he was talking to his present crush who came out to him saying he is a trans girl but that also didn't change his feelings towards the person. Good thing something known as the internet existed and he searched this to find out he's pansexual. Finally!!! A label to define him. His mom once called him after dinner and he sat down asking "What is it, mom??" She made a worried face saying "Have you figured out who you like??" Johnny smiled nodding and said his label. His mom grinned saying "Good bub!! Good job. You're not denying it." and his dad gave him candy he happily accepted. That day Johnny slept happily on his bed thinking of a potential relationship with somebody. Another problem was he was becoming too freaking tall than everybody and used to tower over them but soon everyone got adjusted and he was seen as a brother figure which tormented his pansexual mind.

Then came his 1st relationship which was at middle school with a girl who was nice but Johnny felt nothing towards her so one day he dropped the bomb which she took nicely saying "It's okay!! We are still friends right??" Johnny nodded and she pulled him with her and they ate ice cream. He didn't have any more crushes till high school when he met Kun. Cute, sweet, and kind Kun who helped him pick his books up on the 1st day of high school and showed him his class. Johnny always wanted to either pinch his cheeks and pamper him. He thought it was a crush but he felt nothing like romantic attraction to him so it was just platonic and Johnny brushed it off. That day Kun told him that he was asexual and aromantic and Johnny restricted himself thinking _even if I have feelings for him after I won't show them_ and it was true that he didn't have feelings for him. Johnny passed out of high school and had to depart with Kun who was moving to another city. Johnny that day hugged him saying "Don't forget me. I love you...." he paused seeing Kun's face morph into horror and continued saying "...like a brother." and Kun sighed hitting him on the head as he parted he said, "Me too!!!" and smiled saying "I love you too." and went into his car. High school was great and Johnny passed with flying colors.

Then came the hard part, he became an adult. Attending university was the worst for him. Some changes had happened to him and he grew up to be tall and have long hair which he loved the styling. He tried many hair colors from Blond, Blue, and many more. In that time he met another hair color fanatic Taeyong with his squad Yuta and Doyoung. He found out Taeyong and Yuta are dating each other and Doyoung is pining on a sunbae. He and Taeyong tried many colors but his craziest was red while Taeyong ranged from many crazy colors like white, purple, and red. Yuta also joined them a bit. Once Johnny got long blonde hair which he could tie up in a ponytail. He loved it very much and Taeyong loved styling it. Due to that a lot of attention came upon his look and Johnny actually set a trend of it in his department. His parents started to hire hair professionals for him but Taeyong used them the most since he always has the craziest hair colors. This set the alliance between their companies. Johnny was surprised cause Taeyong acted like a normal person if you exclude the hair colors.

Johnny was happy and content with his uni life since he had no problems like he thought he would but Oh boy!!! Was that wrong!!!


	32. Uni life and trip down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's Mom was the happiest when he introduced Ten. Johnny had an inkling that his family would get along with Ten. His mom discussed dramas with Ten, His dad and Ten had the same sports obsession and Ten and Donghyuck were just alike and like-minded so they soon became best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I love you, Johnny!!! Happy late bday!! Hope you like this chapter!!

Uni johnny passed out from the hellhole with many friends and 1 boyfriend successfully with a job he started working at his sophomore year. Working at his father's company was paradise and the underworld at the same time and Johnny worked his way up the company alongside his friend Sehun and their senior Luhan and MInseok. Johnny was fast since luckily he had skills in his job. Alongside his relationship which flourished awesomely with Ten who became his mate in their 3rd year. An impulsive decision while in bed by both of them shocking their families and by the way Ten is Kun's brother!! Johnny was so ecstatic when he learned that he almost kissed Kun obviously on the cheek as Ten was shocked as he pointed to Kun saying "You!!! Dated him???" Kun disgusted by those words pushed Johnny away saying "Fuck no!!! He's like my bro!!" Johnny then pouted saying "Kun!! You hurt me!!" and looked at Ten and continued saying, "I thought I was your brother!" Kun then snorted as Ten said "Yep this is over." and dragged Johnny away.

Johnny's Mom was the happiest when he introduced Ten. Johnny had an inkling that his family would get along with Ten. His mom discussed dramas with Ten, His dad and Ten had the same sports obsession and Ten and Donghyuck were just alike and like-minded so they soon became best friends.

Anyways Johnny was happy and rich since he was only 2 positions less from being the CEO and Ten took on the job of a policeman and joined Yuta's squad where Ten's childhood friend Jaehyun also joined. Jaehyun!! Jaehyun is nice caring a bit more caring than Johnny likes towards Ten. Yep, Johnny finally got jealous after 3 years into a relationship!! But Johnny was nice to him and treated him just like a friend and Jaehyun!! Good sweet and Kind Jaehyun who also could read the atmosphere came to Johnny and said "I'm not interested in Ten in any way. He's just like my family." Johnny smiled nodding that day.

Johnny reunited with many people that year and they all were happily engaged to their partners. That day when he came back to his house he saw Ten wearing a loose shirt probably his and shorts wearing a headband and a facemask and he said "Jaehyun gave me this. He said my skin was becoming a bit rough nowadays." as they sat down to eat and Ten turned around saying "Take this!! I know you like capsicum." and Johnny had a thought _I would love to spend the rest of my life with him!!!_ and so one day while discussing their new product with Taeyong he said "I want to marry Ten!!" Taeyong choked and had to be calmed down. His family ordered him to quickly get the ring. The same day he told Kun the same who agreed saying, "Okay!!" and they planned it with Donghyuck's blind date with Mark. Ten was the one who suggested Mark and hyuck's introduction. Johnny agreed and asked his mom and dad's opinion who agreed and stalked Mark a bit trying to get to know him. 

And thus came the day for the proposal. Johnny woke up with no one as he remembered Ten spent his day in his house. Johnny had a pretty normal day till the ball. He wasn't nervous at all frankly speaking cause he knew he couldn't hold it in any further. He put his heart out and Ten replied just to his satisfaction and they are 2 days away from getting married.

-Back to now-

_That's a trip down memory lane_ Johnny thought as he looked at Ten who was peacefully sleeping beside him. His now long hair scattered across his face making a very nice picture. Johnny just snapped a picture and he kissed his cheek getting up and seeing the window thinking _Its another day_ as he felt Ten pull him back as he plopped down next to him as they cuddled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the last one for Johnny and the next chapter will be an insight into Jaehyun since it's his bday in like 2 days. Byeee!! Hope you liked this chapter


	33. notice

Hey guys!! I'm the author here to inform you guys that my updates will be overwhelming slow from now on cause I'm dealing with a lot of problems related to my family, my studies, and myself so I'll be updating thrice or 4 times a month so please bear with me, I really like my story so I will finish this and the planned prequels and sequels so hang in there guys. 

I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for now about the updating and if I find the time I will be updating more and all of these is because when I get to know that the author has stopped publishing I will like throwing my laptop and running away so this note will be hopeful.

And 288 kudos!!! WTF??? I'm so happy that I could die!! Thank you all and please keep supporting me because I need it for my inspiration so here are they-

[adrii127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrii127), [Jo_yyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_yyyy), [chocoball66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoball66), [hcsquish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcsquish), [rosequartzandserenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartzandserenity), [WhySoSeriousDear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySoSeriousDear), [haezenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haezenni), [Smokeringsanddeadkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeringsanddeadkings), [ChocoSunshineElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSunshineElle), [haehoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haehoe), [canarierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarierose), [halfangcl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfangcl), [Bebe2048](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe2048), [Sadhbh_Saoirse5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadhbh_Saoirse5), [soggybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggybabies), [AZZI13528](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZZI13528), [tiny_sunflower_guil_0022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_sunflower_guil_0022), [JayTheAnimeMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheAnimeMan), [kisade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisade), [hyeesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeesun), [randomhaikyuutrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomhaikyuutrash), [Liesjeee4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liesjeee4ever), [fabre1100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre1100), [yoursoftskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursoftskin), [tenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthusiast), [grasszen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasszen), [Lee_Yoomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Yoomin), [NYCTIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCTIA), [fvrb2297](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvrb2297), [Mii_chan07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mii_chan07), [Cat_Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Bell), [Abby_Cruz2345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Cruz2345), [bingsooya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingsooya), [Irlamk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlamk), [d_esd_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_esd_w), [Puricherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puricherry), [Cake_Pops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Pops), [Bubujjang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubujjang), [Silvertotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertotoro), [Lysander2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander2006), [breadchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadchan), [etherealCB97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealCB97), [Multi_fandom2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandom2003), [buttterflywingss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttterflywingss), [neocrackheadtech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocrackheadtech), [Fire_music](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_music), [arancia_dolce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arancia_dolce), [firewalkinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewalkinq), [Mu_ruiz12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_ruiz12), [twinkerbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkerbell), [BlueOcean2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOcean2), [Bbgally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbgally), [Whatdoyou_knowaboutme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyou_knowaboutme), [Haechan_loves_kfc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechan_loves_kfc), [Yeon_Eunha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeon_Eunha), [sadlucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlucifer), [MarsMellowMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMellowMars), [imaginebooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebooks), [Softchanty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchanty), [pau_sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pau_sunshine), [baedochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baedochi), [dbsjgenie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbsjgenie17), [your_attitude_is_so_ugh7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_attitude_is_so_ugh7), [Suyo_markhyucknomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin), [xx_tiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_tiny), [jimmymichaell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmymichaell), [lilipgs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipgs), [LeahGrayson88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahGrayson88), [hyunjihn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjihn), [Alexis139916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis139916), [sialtruist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sialtruist), [Koxmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koxmor), [Minsung_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsung_5), [Readyornot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readyornot), [lnv7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnv7), [justforjaeyong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforjaeyong), [Chitthaprrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitthaprrr), [qt_comingtoyoulive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qt_comingtoyoulive), [CatSuperstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSuperstar), [xgalaxyjunx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgalaxyjunx), [564jungkookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/564jungkookie), [dongfullsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongfullsun), [hyuckcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckcharm), [dripdripdrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripdripdrip), [Mxla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxla), [jae_com](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_com), [Winkylover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkylover), [WHIPLASH127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHIPLASH127), [markhyuck6_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck6_6), [Jokers_maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_maniac), [EtheriaDragneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheriaDragneel), [coldnightsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldnightsleep), and [Nicky_tamanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_tamanna)

and 195 guests have left kudos. 

Lots of Love to everyone

Yours, Taeyah


	34. 14/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is unfortunate because when he was 10 his parents forgot it was his birthday and had gone to work not even without wishing him. He sucked it up since he was a big boy now but it still hurt. It's a good thing that his nanny, Jaemin, and his mom were with him to cheer him up. Another incident involves him getting beat up by high schoolers just because he couldn't lend them his only memory of his grandparents who had passed away when he was 3. They threw his pendant away and stepped on it almost breaking it but Jaehyun didn't tell his parents since it didn't hurt too much and he could patch up the pendant and also, he learned to step up to bullies too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late birthday Jaehyun!! I love you so much!! Hope all your wishes come true and let your drama be a huge hit!!

Jaehyun is unfortunate from his childhood. When he was 5 his pencil case got thrown out by the teacher who claimed she did it accidentally but it was obvious. The pencil case was the gift given by dear cousin Jaemin who had picked it out very happily for him and it was just dropped on the floor by her. Jaehyun went and cried to his mom about it and refused to meet Jaemin who snuck into his room that day and comforted him and they slept together, another incident was his drawing of the family thrown out by his nanny who brought him many chocolates and crayons later so it was not that unfortunate because they drew again later. His kindergarten teacher really treated him very badly for some reason but he had his parents and a very cute hyung who he called Taa-hyung so it was not that bad after all.

Jaehyun is unfortunate because when he was 10 his parents forgot it was his birthday and had gone to work not even without wishing him. He sucked it up since he was a big boy now but it still hurt. It's a good thing that his nanny, Jaemin, and his mom were with him to cheer him up. Another incident involves him getting beat up by high schoolers just because he couldn't lend them his only memory of his grandparents who had passed away when he was 3. They threw his pendant away and stepped on it almost breaking it but Jaehyun didn't tell his parents since it didn't hurt too much and he could patch up the pendant and also, he learned to step up to bullies too.

Jaehyun is unfortunate because the day he entered his new middle school after moving he tripped down on the muddy puddle and ruined his bag and uniform. That's when he heard another screech to see another guy fall after him and turned to him saying "Bad luck eh??" Jaehyun noticed the same uniform he wore on him as the guy got up and held out his hand helping him up and introduced himself as Ten and they went to his home to change again. He gained a friend he knew would last a lifetime. Middle school was hell because either girls tell him to back off from being friendly to their crushes or something or make him their gay friend because for some reason he seems gay. But they're right though because in the last year of middle school he did realize he's gay and had his 1st kiss with Ten who said he wanted to try it. Both of them came to one conclusion after the kiss one was that they did not like each other, the other was that they really liked guys. He told his parents who weren’t that surprised since they saw him kissing Ten and Jaehyun had to explain that they weren’t dating.

Jaehyun is unfortunate because in high school he only had girls confessing to him and not one guy liked him, the other was that he really liked a guy his friend Jungkook liked so he backed off and let them get closer, and by god’s grace they ended up together. After finishing high school, he had many friends but no boyfriends and his teenage mind took a toll because of that and the fact that Ten had to move away from him. Ten promising to keep contact with him moved away and Jaehyun made an impulsive decision to join the police academy in Seoul when he was all the way in Busan. His parents and Jaemin really liked the idea but his aunt was a bit skeptical about sending him there but he went there and trained there very hard and became an officer after 2 years at 20.

Jaehyun is unfortunate because the day he became 20 and a police officer his parents got into a car accident which killed both of them. He wasn’t even told they died and was told a week later. He had to take a break to recover from the shock and it took a really huge piece from him and everyone. He kind of drifted apart from Jaemin and his mom since they didn’t tell him. But Jaehyun knew that his parents wouldn’t want him like this and that’s why he came out of his shell and went back to the field. He soon became a workaholic as he didn’t have anyone who cared for him and became more and more reckless.

Jaehyun is unfortunate because the day he met Taeyong he could stop staring at him and made a fool of himself by letting his scent out. He is really unfortunate because if he knew Taeyong liked him they would’ve gotten together but everything is going well because this unfortunate bad luck of his only led him to Ten, Mark, Yuta, Sicheng, Renjun, Kun, Johnny, Jungkook, Jungwoo, Yugyeom, Bambam, and many others. But mainly it led him to the love of his life Taeyong who he cherishes with his whole heart. His parents are probably looking down and showering Taeyong with love and affection for bringing their old boy back. 


	35. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo has always been a ray of sunshine in everyone's life. In middle school, he was very short for his age so girls cooed at him, and guys strangely began ruffling his hair like he's a dog or something. Middle school was Jungwoo's personalized hell and he hated the fact that he was short. In his 2nd year, he got his 1st confession from a girl who stuttered so much that Jungwoo couldn't help but say 'pardon??' causing her to get embarrassed and run away from him before Jungwoo could neatly reject her since he had no interest in her. But as always people brightened up when he was present and they liked to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late bday Jungwooie!! I love you so much!! May all your wishes come true!!

Jungwoo has always been a ray of sunshine in everyone's life. Since his childhood, he was liked by everyone who met him and when he was a baby and his family went to a restaurant, the waiter was so in awe with Jungwoo's cute face she took his parents permission and picked him up playing with him. Word soon spread that a cute baby was here and almost all of the staff came out to see and play with Jungwoo disrupting the service of the place. Soon the manager came to them but couldn't complain after seeing Jungwoo's sweet face and even gave them a discount when they were paying. This is like one of the many incidents that took place when he was a baby. 

Jungwoo has always been a ray of sunshine in everyone's life. When he was admitted to kindergarten he quickly became a teacher's favorite and was friends with everyone quickly. Jungwoo was kissed on the cheek so many times on the 1st day by the time it was over he touched his cheek and started crying but it had become so slimy and had to be consoled by his dad for almost an hour. Kindergarten was very bad since teachers doted on him to the extent where he was very uncomfy with them and the students always either used to try to hold his hands or play with him. He got so sick of it his parents transferred him to another kindergarten with more bearable people.

Jungwoo has always been a ray of sunshine in everyone's life. In middle school, he was very short for his age so girls cooed at him, and guys strangely began ruffling his hair like he's a dog or something. Middle school was Jungwoo's personalized hell and he hated the fact that he was short. In his 2nd year, he got his 1st confession from a girl who stuttered so much that Jungwoo couldn't help but say 'pardon??' causing her to get embarrassed and run away from him before Jungwoo could neatly reject her since he had no interest in her. But as always people brightened up when he was present and they liked to be with him.

Jungwoo has always been a ray of sunshine in everyone's life. In high school, it seems like God heard his prayer and he had a growth spurt and grew tall but the downside was he still was babied by so many people but not as bad as middle school so Jungwoo survived. He made many friends but the closest one was Jiwoo who preferred to be called Chuu. But she kind of was obsessed with dressing him as a girl. And one day he showed up at her house only to lose a bet and get dressed as a girl because Jungwoo had never lost a bet before and was seriously depressed and came back to consciousness to see him wearing a wig looking like a literal girl he turned to see Chuu dragging another guy dressed as Jack from Titanic, Jungwoo recognized because he loved that movie looking mortified. Chuu smirked at him and threw a dress at him and Jungwoo complied because he technically did lose that bet and because he wanted to try it and wore it.

He realized that he was Rose and that guy was Jack. Suddenly Chuu's whole gang came out from freaking nowhere giggling at him as Chuu said "do the iconic pose." Jungwoo came closer to that guy who grimaced but agreed. While doing the pose the guy whispered "Chuu tricked you too??" Jungwoo nodded as he sighed whispering "I'm Jaehyun!! You??" Jungwoo told him his name and Jaehyun was like "Wanna go out??" Jungwoo whispered, "Heck yeah!!" as Jaehyun yelled, "There's Yves!!!" Chuu looked back to see her crush as Jaehyun bolted out with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smiled at him as he waved bye and left him saying "I gotta change." Jungwoo nodded as he went to go back to his car. He went near his car and drove back to his house. His parents were with his grandparents today. Coming back Jungwoo saw himself in the mirror and quite liked wearing makeup. His doorbell rang as he sprinted down thinking it's his parents and opened the door to see a tall guy holding cookies as he said, "Ummm I'm your new neighbor, my mom sent some cookies." Jungwoo smiled saying "Thanks!!" and the dude's mouth gaped and Jungwoo realized he is still wearing that dress but shrugged it off since it's not weird. The guy quickly recovered saying "You look nice!! I'm Lucas!!" Jungwoo smiled and introduced himself as the guy nodded winking at him and went back to his house. And that was the start of Jungwoo's pleasant but painful pining on his cute neighbor who was 2 years younger and went to the same high school as him.

Jungwoo got to know that Lucas is well-liked by many of his peers and rumors that he also had a boyfriend that was always with him. Jungwoo was crushed as one day the rumored boyfriend Jaemin of Lucas's came up to him and asked "You're Jungwoo sunbae right??" Jungwoo nodded thinking if his crush on Lucas was known by Donghyuck. Jungwoo followed Donghyuck as they reached an empty classroom. Jaemin pulled him inside and Jungwoo half expected Jaemin to slap or punch him. The surprise is that Jaemin held Jungwoo's hand tightly and asked "Do you like Lucas??" Jungwoo looked up to see him waiting for the answer and just nodded. After a few seconds, he looked up to see Jaemin having the most dazzling smile ever as he said "Good then!! I would love to have you as my brother-in-law!!!" Jungwoo made a confused sound as Jaemin snickered saying "Lucas may look like that but he's a sissy pussy so Jungwoo-sunbae I advise you to confess to him fast so my boyfriend and I will not suffer!!" Jungwoo smiled asking "Lucas likes me???" Jaemin nodded enthusiastically as he said "It was love at 1st sight for him after seeing you as Rose from titanic, his favorite movie." and looked at his watch yelling "Shit!! The principal had called me!!! BYE JUNGWOO SUNBAE!! CONFESS!!!" and ran away. He soon confessed his feelings to Lucas who literally cried while hugging him.

Jungwoo Kim has always been a ray of sunshine in everyone's life but this time he has a burst of sunshine who brightens up his life makes him more sparkling and more enjoyable in the form of Lucas Wong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I have a new idea for a story but I don't think I'll be able to update it because of my damn college.


	36. 1-100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's eyes widened as he said, "WAit!!! MINA AND CHAEYOUNG????" Taeyong nodded as he took a gulp of water and said "Apparently they were dating and spilt up because Mina had to inherit her company." Mark's eyes widened further and he said "Wait Chaeyoung was mentioning a 'Nina' last time we had a hangout while drunk and she was sobbing. I guess that is Mina. BUt--" as his lips quivered " WHy did I not know this??" and Taeyong chuckled simply waving him off and went to his room. Mark pouted as he got up going to his bathroom. At the same time, his parents had packed up everything and hugged Taeyong and knocked on Mark's bathroom and told him, and left the house in their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 1st update for March.

Waking up the first thing Mark did after brushing his teeth was to go running to his parents' room and wake them up hurriedly because he still has a child's mind and congratulate them loudly making them sigh but smile as they ruffled his hair. He smiled and went out to the kitchen to see Taeyong fully freshened up cutting tomatoes and he saw Mark and smiled "Woke them up??" Mark nodded as he sat down and Taeyong placed a simple sandwich and sat down as suddenly their mom came out saying "What is this??" Taeyong smiled saying "Your gift." His mom smiled sitting down as she said " Agra!!! You guys know me so well!!" As she ruffled both their hairs and went inside to her room. There was a comfortable silence between Mark and Taeyong as they finished their food and washed their plates. Taeyong then said, "We'll give the bracelets now or just send them to Hwasa who'll give it once they reach there??" Mark thought for a while and said "We'll send them to Hwasa!! She'll present it nicely to them." Taeyong shrugged nodding as he said "I knew you would say that. That's why I already sent it to Hwasa." Mark smiled as he said, "I have to get working today!!" Taeyong nodded "Even me!! Have a meeting with Yuta's sister and our cousin!!" Mark raised his eyebrows "WHy our cousin??" Taeyong smirked as he said "You don't know?? They're planning to get married 2 months after!!"

Mark's eyes widened as he said, "WAit!!! MINA AND CHAEYOUNG????" Taeyong nodded as he took a gulp of water and said "Apparently they were dating and spilt up because Mina had to inherit her company." Mark's eyes widened further and he said "Wait Chaeyoung was mentioning a 'Nina' last time we had a hangout while drunk and she was sobbing. I guess that is Mina. BUt--" as his lips quivered " WHy did I not know this??" and Taeyong chuckled simply waving him off and went to his room. Mark pouted as he got up going to his bathroom. At the same time, his parents had packed up everything and hugged Taeyong and knocked on Mark's bathroom and told him, and left the house in their car.

Coming out of the bathroom he first checked his schedule to see patrol duty. Smiling he sat down and wore his uniform as his phone rang. Suddenly fully cheerful Mark picked it up saying "Hyuck!!" He heard chuckling from the side as Donghyuck said "Can I come over today?? I have no shifts today after class!!!" Mark smiled very brightly and said, "Of course!!" Donghyuck suddenly sighed as he said, "WHy is my boyfriend so cute??" Mark smirked replying "I don't know the cutie should tell." Donghyuck started laughing at Mark's comment as Mark heard some call for Donghyuck as he said "Mork LEE!! I gotta go now! LOVE YOU." and screeched the last sentence as Mark couldn't reply back. Mark sat down saying "He just said 'LOve you'." and got up grinning like a lovesick fool which he is and went down to see Taeyong who was pacing around ruffling his hair. Mark's eyebrows furrowed as he stopped Taeyong who looked at Mark and suddenly hugged him. Mark of course let him hug and said "What's wrong??" Taeyong just said "I needed a hug!! Thanks, bro!! I'll be going. Lock the door. By the way Mom and Dad left already." and took his bag and keys and went out. "That was weird!!" but shrugged taking his keys and locked the door going out soon after. 

At the same time, Donghyuck was going to uni and was excited since he'll be going to Mark's house today. He parked his car coming out of it and saw Jeno and Lucas talking about something. Going close to him he heard them talking about Jaemin. Donghyuck greeted them and then asked, "But where is he??" Jeno turned bright red as he said, "I might have marked him yesterday." Lucas and Donghyuck's eyes widened as they loudly yelled "Holy crap!!!" Lucas continued "Why are you here??" Jeno blushed saying "I have to hand in Nana's project." Lucas then went full-on dad mode as he said "Treat him very carefully. You both will be very fragile because you're new mates." Jeno then mumbled, "Not fully!!" Donghyuck then said, "Wait he didn't bite you???" Jeno nodded agreeing as Lucas said "Then quick!! Give the project and get going. Being half mates have a risk of you losing your senses." Jeno nodded and went away from them. Lucas then muttered, "How did Jaeminie forget that??" Donghyuck calmed him down by putting a hand on his shoulder and patting it and said "He will have a reason for that. Now we have to go. It's Mr. Byun's class." Lucas instantly smiled and said, "I like Mr. Byun!!" and they went to their class.

In the middle of that class, Donghyuck felt a throbbing pain in his gut and he could hear groans and whimpers in his head. He turned around clutching his stomach as he could hear rough breathing and the pain in the gut intensified. Donghyuck felt something bad has happened. Suddenly he heard Mark's voice mumbling 'Fuck!!' as he felt the pain in the gut intensify. Donghyuck got up and suddenly went to Mr. Byun and got close to him and told him the situation. Mr. Byun's eyes widened as he nodded cutting the class short as he pulled Lucas and went out with Donghyuck.

Going out of the classroom the 1st thing Mr. Byun said is "Donghyuck I'll tell you afterward what has happened. For now, you need to call someone close to your boyfriend and inform them to check on him. Fast!!" Donghyuck then nodded but suddenly slumped down the agonizing pain in his stomach being more and more overwhelming as he started to get dizzy. Baekhyun's eyes widened as he suddenly went inside the classroom pulling out Yanan who took Donghyuck to the infirmary. Baekhyun then turned to Lucas who was literally very very worried as he asked "What happened Mr. Byun??" Baekhyun then dismissed his question saying "You have a contact of someone close to Donghyuck's Boyfriend??" Lucas said "Mark?? I have Jaehyun's phone number!!" as he pulled out his phone calling him. As soon as Jaehyun picked up Baekhyun took the phone from Lucas saying "Hello!! It's Donghyuck's teacher!! Umm... It's pretty urgent but can you tell me where Mark should be??" Jaehyun then replied, "Patrol work." Baekhyun then hummed saying "I need you to check up on him asap!! I think something's wrong with him." Jaehyun then asked, "Why??" Baekhyun then "No questions!! Now fast take 2 or 3 people and go check where Mark is. Call an ambulance too." and cut the call.

He then dragged Lucas to where Donghyuck was. Yanan was sitting beside Donghyuck holding his hand patting it as Donghyuck clutched his hand pain dominating his mind. And mind you he is an athlete and has a high pain tolerance and if he is struggling with that pain it is big trouble and that's why Lucas looks very worried. Baekhyun then sent Yanan back and told him not to say a word about this and sent a substitute to the class. The doctor Ms. Yuri said "Baekhyunnie, it's that case with Kyungsoo. I can't do anything until they find his soulmate." Lucas's eyes widened as he yelled "SOULMATE???" Baekhyun then shushed him as they heard Donghyuck trying to get up murmuring "Something wrong with Mark!! I-I need to go to him." Baekhyun then looked at Yuri who nodded as she took out a syringe and disinfected Donghyuck's arm and put it in. Donghyuck then glared at her as he could feel his eyes becoming drowsy and he plopped down on the bed. 

Baekhyun then told Lucas to call Donghyuck's parents and inform them to come here fast. Lucas nodded and took his phone out calling them and went outside the room. 

At the same time, Jaehyun who was at the Hq doing the paperwork of their last mission got a call from Jungwoo's boyfriend and Donghyuck's teacher suddenly told him that something's wrong with Mark and told him to call an ambulance. Jaehyun was skeptical but why risk the chance so he got up and took his senior's permission and went out with Yuta and Sicheng who told them Mark was at YY place. Taking their badges they went out fast and Sichend called an ambulance to go to YY place fast. Yuta tried to call Mark's phone but no one answered it. Jaehyun shook his head dismissing the dark thoughts as they reached YY place. Going around the place they saw Mark's car parked near a store but no one inside it. They split up to search at different places. Yuta looked inside the stores and Sicheng went with the car to look at the roads since this area is pretty deserted. Jaehyun took on the alleys since there are a lot of them. He went to this really suspicious alley which was covered with a lot of graffiti and garbage looking a spot where murders follow you and hurt you, Jaehyun grimaced as he called Mark's phone and unfortunately he heard the line "I just want some milk!!" on a loop from Jaehyun as his eyes widened and he went near the sound to see Mark barely conscious with a knife stuck in his stomach. Jaehyun went towards him and took out a handkerchief wiping his sweat as he said "Ohh!! How did you get into this mess, Don't worry I'll call the ambulance so stay with me." Mark then breathed roughly and mumbled something incoherent.

Jaehyun in amidst this mess told the ambulance to come here as soon it came to the place and picked Mark up as Jaehyun called the others and told them to get to AB hospital fast. Jaehyun then got into the ambulance with them. He also called Donghyuck's teacher informing him about the situation and asked him to bring Donghyuck with him.

Going to the hospital Jaehyun called Taeyong and told him that something happened to Mark and told him the hospital address. Pacing around his room Jaehyun was biting his nails and was so worried because he checked Mark's wound which was that deep but due to the time blood flow was there with Yuta and Sicheng sitting being very quiet. Soon Taeyong came in with his face dried out of color as he pined Jaehyun to the wall asking "What happened to him?? Jaehyun shook his head saying "I don't know?? Donghyuck's teacher called me asking me to check on Mark and call an ambulance fast. Just to make sure I did and found him at YY place in an alley with a knife in his stomach." Taeyong then let go plopping next to Yuta who held his hand as Taeyong rubbed his face while biting his nails. Soon the doctor came out with a smile as Jaehyun asked him about the wound. The doctor sighed saying "It was a success. The wound was not deep and since he was an alpha, he'll heal pretty quick but due to the loss of blood he might be a bit weak for a few days but everything's alright. He's in sedation right now and will wake up after some hours. So rest assured he is fine." Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief as Taeyong slouched back on the chair and his face eased, Yuta and Sicheng held hands tightly smiling. Soon Baekhyun, Lucas entered the hospital as Taeyong sprung up "Baekhyun hyung??" The said 'Baekhyun' smiled at Taeyong and said "Taetae how are you??" Taeyong smiled saying "I'm fine hyung?? You're Donghyuck's teacher??" Baekhyun nodded as Jaehyun asked "Umm... How did you know about this??"

Baekhyun sat down saying "You're Jaehyun right?? I'm your senior Kai's friend. Well, once Kai's mate, my friend Kyungsoo was experiencing a very harsh pain in the shoulder and was hearing his then boyfriend's voices and being worried about him, he and I went to check up on him only to get to know that he was shot in the shoulder at a mission and was admitted at the hospital. We talked to the doctor telling him about feeling his pain and he told them about the rare soulmates case which could allow them to feel each other's pain and emotions in any form but this will only happen after meeting with each other. The same case with me and my husband too." and everyone was shaken. Baekhyun then raised his eyebrow saying "The only other case might be that he has kidney stones. And that doesn't explain the voices in Donghyuck's head." Baekhyun then asked Taeyong to come with him as they went to the doctor who treated Mark and told him about the situation. The doctor nodded saying "It's true!! My grandparents were soulmates too!! You should ask the gynecologists here. They'll know more about the case"

Taeyong and Baekhyun nodded and they came back and Taeyong just agreed as he asked "Where's Donghyuck??" Baekhyun said "He's in his house. He'll wake up anytime now." As they went back they saw Ten and Johnny with Chenle and Renjun. Johnny greeted Taeyong and Baekhyun as they discussed a bit about Mark and then Ten and Johnny started to talk about postponing their wedding till Mark heals as the nurse informed that Mark is awake and all of them rush inside ignoring her attempts to stop them. Taeyong then held Mark's hand asking "How's the pain??" Mark smiled saying "Bearable." Jaehyun's forehead creased as he said "You... How did you get into this situation and where's your gun??" Mark then chuckled or well like tried to as he said "Got into this mess because I forgot my gun." Jaehyun puffed his cheeks as Ten said "You forgot your gun?? How??" Mark then said, "Ask it after I heal hyung." Johnny then sighed saying "We'll postpone the wedding Mark. I really want you to attend it." Mark then nodded as he closed his eyes again. They all understand he wants to sleep and got out. 

Going out they all part ways and Jaehyun and Taeyong stayed to take care of Mark. Taeyong then called his P.A Jungwoo asking to cancel all work for the next 4-5 days and sat down and called his parents thinking _That escalated very quickly!! What a mess!!_ and looked at Jaehyun who had dead eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a Maths exam last Saturday and lemme tell you I have never written an exam that badly. The last time I wrote this badly I was in 9th grade but still passed but this time I doubt that too. Wish me, luck guys!!!


	37. Ten/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Ten and Kun knew their mom was strong and learned to take care of her and soon his mom was back and ready to date again. Kun was the one who encouraged her to get a partner. His mom found a new partner and this time they became mates, unlike her last husband. And that's when Ten and Kun had another brother and they became a trio. He also has 2 moms now!! It is awesome. But his new brother was a bit different, a bit introverted, a bit sarcastic even though he's 10 but still a loveable cute brother. His school work was nice but boring. Soon he passed the middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late bday Ten!!! I love you and I hope you get everything you have wished for!!

Ten had a rough childhood, his parents split up and his mom committed suicide when he was 7 and he was taken in by his father who already had married another person and had a kid with him. And he thanks God daily that he did not have the fate of Cinderella because his stepmom loved him very dearly more than his own mom and his brother Kun was the best!! He was younger than Kun by a few months but Kun seemed like he is a lot older than Ten because he cared so much for anybody. He and Kun were always sticking together in kindergarten. Tragedy really struck Ten when he was 10 when his dad died of an accident leaving his stepmom all alone and very much depressed.

But Ten and Kun knew their mom was strong and learned to take care of her and soon his mom was back and ready to date again. Kun was the one who encouraged her to get a partner. His mom found a new partner and this time they became mates, unlike her last husband. And that's when Ten and Kun had another brother and they became a trio. He also has 2 moms now!! It is awesome. But his new brother was a bit different, a bit introverted, a bit sarcastic even though he's 10 but still a loveable cute brother. His school work was nice but boring. Soon he passed the middle school.

High school was the worst, Ten became more and more skinny for some reason and even though he ate like a sumo wrestler he neither grew fat nor tall and he became a lot feminine, well he liked being feminine but not this much and added to that he was short. But he soon got used to it because it was the omega hormones or something. He made many friends in high school. It's a pity Kun attends another school But his closest friends were Jaehyun and Lisa. Jaehyun who was very sweet but a bit broken and Lisa who was always cheerful but was a bit lonely and, himself who always liked to help somebody but he wished someone would help him too. Yep, his life was great!! In his second year of high school, he suddenly had to move due to his 2 moms getting a new high-paying job. He had to part from so many memories it actually hurt him a little bit. 

His new school sucked more than that one pornstar who liked giving blowjobs. The girls were too damn annoying and Ten found out that his only friend had a worshiping shrine of him in his room. _That was weird!!_ Ten thought before cutting ties with him. The girls were so whiny and one even tried to do that cringey voice and called him 'Ten oppa'. After that incident, Ten came to the conclusion that he does not like girls, and in fact, he either sees some as puppies and sisters or just damn annoying. Last year of high school he found out Jaehyun will go to the police training and he was intrigued but his moms didn't agree and wanted him to finish University.

University was the best he found someone he actually liked like a bit romantically you know?? His name was Taeyong and they were in the same dance class but unfortunately, Taeyong already had a boyfriend but that didn't stop Ten from making choices. In the 2nd year Lisa joined the uni and finally, Ten had someone to pour his feelings into and through her, he stopped pining over Taeyong and until now Taeyong doesn't know Ten had liked him in the past. At the same time, Lisa started dating a total douchebag but Ten respected Lisa so he didn't do anything. They broke up and Lisa found a new partner and Ten has never liked a girl more. Jennie is literally the embodiment of everything Ten desires in a friend. But then Lisa's ex comeback along saying all bullshit trying to please her but Lisa didn't budge and that guy had the audacity to try to harass her. Ten went to beat that guy up and brought home another guy who became the love of his life.

Yep!! Life is great!! Johnny got a job at his father's company and had a stable career and his moms finally let him pursue becoming a detective. He joined it and surprise surprise Jaehyun's superior is his trainer too. After 2 years he joined and got to know that Taeyong's ex is his teammate and suddenly old feelings stirred up and Ten did not like it. You can not accuse him because when he was pining over Taeyong, Yuta gave him a lot of difficulties by always sticking to Taeyong, and not to mention a damn bunny was also sticking to Taeyong a lot. But his relationship with Yuta strengthened when he got to know their relationship wasn't that serious and that they were just together because they knew each other and that he's mates with the cute forensic scientist from their team. Ten is really committed to his relationship and besides he loves Johnny too much to cheat him with some random guy he thinks is cute and also Johnny is a lot cuter.

-Back to present-

Ten sighed as his spree down his memories ended as he saw Johnny nodding along to Starboy and patted his head. _So glad and happy I'm marrying you_ Ten smiled at the thought as Johnny raised his eyebrows saying "What's wrong Babe??" Ten smirked saying "Nothing. Just remember the 1st time we met." Johnny winced but smiled and said "Kinda glad we met that day or else I would have ended up alone and God forbid you might have ended up with Taeyong." Ten's face scrunched up in distaste as he said "Nope!! He's just my family now. Nothing else!!"

Johnny snickered as their handed knotted together and Ten said "After all those years, You still like this don't you??" Johnny just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's whole idea was given by my mom if you were wondering why the style is a bit different compared to the other specials!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like my book. It's my first time writing one. If u couldn't tell that it's a compliment to me. Thank you. Byeeee.


End file.
